


In A Time Of Magick

by sidhe_faerie



Series: For The Love Of Camelot [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Community: paperlegends, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 61,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Paperlegends 2013 Merlin Big Bang</b><br/><b>Summary:</b> There has been peace in Albion for 20 years under King Arthur rule but the threats of the past are returning. The Saxons and a family bent on revenge threaten the kingdom that Arthur has built. As the old threats return there is still hope for the future. When the day of prophecy approaches, Albion will remain strong as a new King rises to its throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

 


	2. Master Post

**Title:** In A Time Of Magick

**Author:** "sidhe_faerie"

**Artist:** "zephre"

**Pairings/characters:** The Pendragon Family: King Arthur Pendragon, Queen Guinevere Pendragon, Crown Prince Amhar Pendragon, Lady Ygraine Pendragon, Prince Duran Pendragon, Sir Elyan Leodegrance, Lord Merlin Emrys, Lady Morgana Emrys, Sir Devon Emrys, Lady Anna Emrys

Sir Leon, Lady Beatrice (Sir Leon’s Daughter), Sir Michael, Queen Morgause former Queen of Lothian and Orkney, Prince Mordred (Sir Elias), King Angus of the Northern Isles , Crown Prince Harold, Sir Donas, Sir Eustace, Sir Haney, Sir Micah, Sir Oliver, Nimueh, Freya, Caleb (Iseldir son and current Druid Chieftain), Jill, Polly, Lily, Innkeeper’s Son

**Rating:** R/MA

**Word Count:** 61,144

**Warnings:** Major Character Death, Graphic Violence, Explicit Sex, Rape, Adult themes

**Summary:** There has been peace in Albion for 20 years under King Arthur rule but the threats of the past are returning. The Saxons and a family bent on revenge threaten the kingdom that Arthur has built. As the old threats return there is still hope for the future. When the day of prophecy approaches, Albion will remain strong as a new King rises to its throne. 

**Author's notes:** _This is Book 3 of a series._

In **Witchcraft** anything to do with spells and true powers is called _Magick_

Extra Special Thanks to "the_muppet" for making this a most wonderful experience. She has put in countless hours of work to make this the best Big Bang ever.

Special thanks to my wonderful artist "zephre" who has made beautiful art for me again this year. I'm so glad she picked me last year and agreed to work on two stories this year. She is just awesome. All three "Books" match perfectly. She actually made me get a little emotional when I saw how beautiful the art was for these three books.

Thanks to "archaeologist_d" for having all the spells from the show translated for me to use and the links to the translator to make my own.

Thanks to my Beta "darkstarr_x" for doing so much reading this time and not killing me for doing two this year.

  
**Artist's notes:** This was a great collaboration, I really enjoyed working on a trilogy of connected illustrations. Hope you all enjoy! 

**Art link:** The beautiful art by "zephre" is [here for the cover](http://www.paintedhippo.com/?portfolio=in-a-time-of-magick-cover) and [here for the interior.](http://www.paintedhippo.com/?portfolio=mother-i-am-king) Please go leave her lots of comments

**Disclaimer:** Merlin and Its characters are the property of BBC and Shine. We do not profit in any way from this work.


	3. Cover

**IN A TIME OF MAGICK**

  


**Chapter 1: A Land At Peace**

For twenty years the lands of Albion had enjoyed peace. Albion had prospered and strengthened under King Arthur’s reign. But such things don’t last forever and as everyone knows. The winds of change were about to blow over the lands of Albion bringing the end to the tranquility that seemed to cover the lands.

Late one afternoon, an old woman and a young man traveled the road from the northern lands toward the border of Albion. They were heading for the land of Orkney.

The old woman stumbled and her son grabbed her just in time to keep her from falling.  “Mother, you need to rest we have been walking for hours.”

“I want to get there before sundown.” The old woman said as she allowed her son to lead her over to a fallen tree beside the road. “We will stay at the inn just over the border.”

“We have little coin. You know that.” The young man with the brown curls and steel gray eyes said to his mother as he knelt in front of her on the cold ground. “We will not be able to stay there long.”

“You will find work I know it.” The old woman looked at her son with love in her blue eyes.

He brushed a stray strand of graying blond hair from her face. “That is what you said in the last town we were in. Why is it so important to go to Albion? Were we not better where we were?”

“No. we are coming back to claim your birthright, Mordred. You are the rightful King of Lothian and Orkney. Arthur stole those lands and it is time we took them back.” The old woman said.

“So you have told me. I still have no idea how we will accomplish it.” Mordred said.

“You will kill Arthur Pendragon. But first we must make him suffer.” Anger flashed in the old woman’s eyes.

“How do we do these things when we have so few resources and even fewer prospects of getting more? I may be the rightful King but I have very little.” Mordred said.

“I was Queen once in these lands. There must be someone that will recognize me and will give us assistance.” Morgause said.

“I hope you are right and we have not come all this way for naught.” Mordred said. He was still not convinced that this plan of his mother’s would be successful.

“Arthur Pendragon is responsible for the deaths of your two brothers and your father. Making him pay for that and reclaiming your kingdom are our sole concern. Mordred, please tell me you understand.”

“I do, Mother. I do. We have nothing to go back to in any case. My sister and her husband are dead at the hands of the Gauls. We have nowhere else to go.”

“Then we are agreed.” Morgause said. “Come, help me. I do not believe it is much farther now. We must continue. These woods are not safe at night.”

Mordred helped his mother to stand. They continued to walk on the road toward the border and to the inn that lay just over the ridge.

Morgause didn’t have to wait long to be recognized. The inn keeper knew who she was right away. They were give deferential treatment almost immediately.

The innkeeper served her and her son food and gave them the best room without payment. When he felt it was safe he sent his son with a message to the Lothian overseer, Sir Elyan. He was sure that this was something that he needed to inform the Crown’s agent about. 

X

  


A guard knocked on the door of Sir Elyan’s private study.

“Come in.” Elyan called out. The slim dark skinned man with graying at his temples looked up with deep brown eyes. He had been the Crown’s agent of Lothian for many years. 

The guard entered and bowed slightly. “My Lord, there is a boy here that says he has something important to tell you.”

“Did he say what it was about?” Elyan asked.

“He said he would only talk to you and no one else.” The guard said.

“Bring him in. I will hear his message.” Elyan said. It was unusual for people to come with messages that they would only tell to him. 

The guard went to the door and waved in the boy. He was barely twelve years of age with big blue eyes, ginger curls and freckles. He looked frightened as he stood before the older man seated at the desk.

“What is your message?” Sir Elyan said gently so he would not frighten the boy any more than he already was. 

“My father runs an inn on the northern border. Last night a woman and her son came to seek food and shelter.” The boy looked at the floor as he spoke.

“That doesn’t seem unusual.” Sir Elyan said. He was trying to get the boy to the point of his visit.

“My Lord, it was the Queen and the Prince.” The boy looked up. 

“Queen Guinevere? I had not heard of my sister traveling to this region.” Elyan was usually informed when any of the Royal Family would be in the area.

“No My Lord. It was not Queen Guinevere. It was Queen Morgause. She was the Queen before King Arthur united the lands.” The boy said.

“How do you know this?” Elyan was suddenly uneasy.

“My father recognized her right away. He used to work at this castle when he was younger.” The boy told him.

“You said she was with the Prince.” Elyan frowned. “He must be almost twenty years of age.”

Elyan had been here the day that Arthur secured the citadel here at Lothian. He remembered that the Queen had escaped with a young child. They had looked for her but she had gotten away. 

“Then you know of him?” The boy asked. His eyes were wide.

“Yes, I know of him. I will send word to Arthur.” Elyan opened a drawer of his desk and took out a purse filled with gold coins. He removed five of them and handed them to the young man. “This is for your father and you for your loyalty to the Crown.” 

The boy took the coins and looked at them in his hand. He looked like he had never seen that many gold pieces at one time. “Thank you My Lord.”

“Guard. Elyan called out.

The guard came to the door and bowed.

“Please make sure he has a bed and a hot meal for the night. He can start back fresh in the morning. Send a rider to me as soon as you have seen to him.” Sir Elyan said.

The boy smiled and bowed as he left with the guard.

Elyan wrote a note for the rider to take to Camelot. He sealed it. Ordinarily he would have just waited to tell Arthur himself at the monthly meeting of the Roundtable but he didn’t think this should wait. He didn’t know what the former Queen was planning but he was sure it was going to be trouble for Arthur.

The rider left twenty minutes later for Camelot with the note safely tucked in his saddle bag. He arrived in Camelot near sundown two days later. He was ushered into the King’s Study.

Arthur Pendragon sat at his desk. His golden hair graying and his blue eyes had lines around them. There was a faint scar on his cheek but he was just as vibrant and robust as a man half his age. He looked up when he heard a knock at the door.

“Enter!” Arthur called out as he sat back in his chair.

The guard let in the rider and the man bowed before the King. “Sire, I was sent by Sir Elyan. He has an urgent message for you.” The rider handed Arthur the sealed note and bowed again.

Arthur looked at the note and hoped it wasn’t saying that Elyan couldn’t attend the roundtable meeting next week. He broke the seal and frowned.

“There is no reply. You may go.” Arthur dismissed the man.

The rider left to get a meal and find a bed for the night in the barracks. There were always a few beds there for riders. Since the lands of Albion were so vast, there was a need for riders to bring massages to Camelot.

Arthur sat there and read the message again. He knew there was a chance that Morgause and her son had survived. He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. He knew there was a reason for Morgause to risk coming back and if he remembered her well, it wasn’t a good one.

The Queen came rushing through the door without knocking. Queen Guinevere Pendragon, Gwen to those that were close to her, had barely aged at all as compared to her husband. Her dark curls were unmarred but there were a few lines on her face. 

“I heard there was a rider from Lothian. What was so important that Elyan couldn’t wait a week to tell you?” She asked.

“This was.” Arthur handed her the note.

Gwen took it to the chair by the hearth and sat down as she read it. She frowned. “I thought she was dead. We hadn’t heard anything of her in twenty years.”

“I thought she was dead too.” Arthur said as he came to sit in the chair opposite her. “There was an attack on the lands of the King that her daughter had married by the Gauls. All of the family was killed. I assumed Morgause and the boy had been killed as well. I should say young man. He would be close in age to Amhar.”

“I remember but that was almost a year ago. How is it that she is just now surfacing?” Gwen asked.

“She is up to something. She always was the one who came up with Lot’s schemes.” Arthur said. “We shall have to keep an eye out for her. The note says she just crossed the border into Orkney. If she is traveling on foot it will take her a while to get to Lothian.”

“You mean if no one assists her. She was their Queen, Arthur. There will be some who still feel it their duty to help her. This innkeeper will not be the only one to give her shelter.” Gwen said.

“I know.” Arthur said. “We shall find out soon enough what she is doing back here. I am expecting it not to be pleasant.”

“I had news as well today.” Gwen handed the note back to Arthur.

“I hope it is more pleasant than this.” Arthur waved the note in the air before dropping on the table by the chair. 

“It was.” Gwen smiled. “I received a letter from Sir Leon. He is bringing his daughter, the Lady Beatrice, with him when he comes for the Roundtable meeting. He has asked if she could be allowed to stay in Camelot. It seems that he would like her to be at Court. She will be of age soon.”

“Lady Beatrice is most welcome. She will need to be supervised when she is here without her father of course.” Arthur said. “Are you up to the task, Guinevere?”

“I’m sure I will be able to manage just fine.” Gwen smiled at him. “I do wonder how strong her powers are now that she is older.”

“Merlin has been giving Leon a supply of inhibitor for years. She may not be as strong as the others.” Arthur said. “I’m not even sure she knows she has magick.”

“Surely she has been told.” Gwen frowned. “I would think that is something her father would have talked about with her by now.”

“If she has been dosed all these years to prevent her from using her magick, she may not. Leon wasn’t exactly pleased when it was confirmed. He lost his wife to magick. It is a sore subject for him.” Arthur said. “I suppose we shall see. Put her in some chambers near Ygraine and Anna. It will be good for her to be with others near her age.”

“I have already arranged it.” Gwen said. “I wonder if she looks like Lady Kate. We haven’t seen her in years.”

“When Leon finally left with her and moved to what was Alined’s lands, she was three years of age I think.” Arthur smiled. “She was covered in jam and chubby.”

“Hmph! You are one to talk of being chubby.” Gwen teased. She stood and gave him a kiss then walked to the door. “I must go. I have things to do. You had better get back to work.  Those reports won’t read themselves.”

“Don’t remind me.” Arthur watched as she disappeared through the door. He was more worried about the news from Lothian than the grain reports.

X

  


Gwen walked over to the corridor shared by their daughter Ygraine and Merlin and Morgana’s daughter Anna. She wanted to make sure the chambers were ready for the young Lady when she arrived. She saw Ygraine and Anna coming from the other direction talking and giggling.

Princess Ygraine Pendragon had honeyed skin with dark curls and big brown eyes. Her father had often told her that she was the image of her mother at that age and it was true. She resembled Gwen in every way. 

Lady Anna Emrys, the youngest child of Merlin and Morgana, had dark curls as well with blue green eyes. She favored her father more than her mother. She had also inherited his skill as a healer.

“Good. I wanted to speak to you both.” Gwen said as she walked up to them.

“We had nothing to do with it.” Ygraine said. “It was Duran.”

Gwen looked at her daughter with suspicion. It was just like her to tell on her younger brother.

Prince Duran Pendragon had been a surprise for Arthur and Gwen. Just when they thought there would be no more children Gwen found that she was with child. She didn’t have an easy time of it as she had with her two older children. She spent much of the time in bed until the birth. Duran was now a healthy boy of ten with her dark hair and his father’s blue eyes.

“You will tell me about that in a moment but first I want you both to know that the Lady Beatrice is coming to Camelot to stay for a while and I want you both to welcome her.” Gwen said.

“Of course Aunt.” Anna said. “Is that why the chambers next to ours are being made up?”

“Yes. It is. They will be here tomorrow.” Gwen looked at her daughter. “I would like it if you and your brothers were in attendance when she was presented at Court. Now what has your little brother done now, Ygraine?”

“He made a paste out of porridge and pasted parchments with naughty words on the stable.” Ygraine said. “Mother I think you may need to talk to his tutor. Some of the words were not spelled correctly.”

Gwen closed her eyes and tried not to laugh. When she regained her composure she looked at her daughter. “How do you know the words are misspelled?”

“I have an older brother and cousin.” Ygraine countered.

“We looked them up in Da’s books.” Anna admitted. “Some of them were used incorrectly as well.”

Gwen burst out laughing. She couldn’t hold it any longer. It sounded like something Duran would do.

The two young ladies looked at her curiously.

Gwen regained her composure. “Tell your little brother that I am looking for him.”

“Not Father?” Ygraine asked. Their mother usually sent them to their father when they misbehaved.

“No. I want to take care of this myself.” Gwen said. “Besides I don’t think your father would be any help with this. I will be in my sitting room.”

“Yes Mother.” Ygraine said as Gwen walked past them. She waited until Gwen was out of site and whispered. “He’s getting the strap for sure.”

“No!” Anna gasped.

“Oh yes.” Ygraine said. “Father talks to us and Mother gives us the strap. It’s been that way forever.”

x

  


Prince Amhar Pendragon stood on the balcony the next morning overlooking the courtyard. His mother’s eyes looked off into the distance and his father’s jaw was set with determination. His dark blonde curls were ruffled by the wind.

“What troubles you?” A voice from behind him asks.

Amhar turned quickly around to see his cousin, Devon, standing there. “I will never understand how you can walk so quietly in chainmail.”

“I’m a sorcerer remember?” Devon laughed. “I’ll teach you the spell after you tell me what you are worried about.”

Sir Devon Emrys was Merlin and Morgana’s eldest child. He was the image of his father right down to the big smile and the ears.

“My quest is coming up. I don’t want to fail.” Amhar said. “Father went to the perilous lands all by himself and came back with the trident of the Fisher King.”

Devon laughed. “That isn’t how Da tells it.”

“But the quest must be ‘alone and unaided’.” Amhar said.

“Uncle had help but no one is supposed to know it. Da was there. He followed him to make sure he came back in one piece. Good thing he did. Da said he was almost eaten by a wyvern.” Devon laughed.

“I think I’ll have you follow me then.” Amhar said with a mischievous grin.

“Not me. Besides you have magick, you really don’t need the help.” Devon said. “When is your ceremony?”

“Next month right after I’m named Crown Prince, I think. We shall see what happens when I have the vision.” Amhar looked back out over the kingdom. “Beautiful isn’t it? Albion is at peace.”

“For now but there have been rumblings of war again to the north.” Devon said. “Rumblings are never good.”

“We shall defeat anyone who dares to put an end to our peace.” Amhar said.

“You sound like Uncle.” Devon gave him a shove on the shoulder.

“I am his son.” Amhar shoved him back. “Who is that?”

Devon followed his line of sight and there was a red-haired young woman being helped off her horse.

“That is Lady Beatrice. I heard Mum and Aunt talking about her arriving today.” Devon said.

“No it isn’t. Lady Beatrice is fat with messy braids and jam on her dress.” Amhar wrinkled his nose.

“Things change, dear brother.” Ygraine said from behind him.

“That is not the same girl that chased me around the training field for a kiss.” Amhar said. “I would wager on it.”

“How much?” Ygraine smiled.

“Two gold pieces.” Amhar was confident he was right.

Ygraine walked over to the balcony and leaned over a little. “Lady Beatrice, how good to see you! How was your journey?”

Lady Beatrice looked up at the balcony. “Thank you Lady Ygraine. The journey was tiresome but uneventful. Oh hello, Prince Amhar.” Lady Beatrice blushed and bowed slightly.

“Beatrice, come along. We need to change before I present you to Their Majesties at Court.” Sir Leon said.

“Yes Father.” Lady Beatrice waved and followed her father into the palace.  

Ygraine put her hand on her hip and held out the other to her brother.

“Damn.” Amhar said as he took two gold pieces out of purse on his belt.  

“Oh Mother wants all of us there when she is presented to the Court. Don’t be late.” Ygraine said as she pocketed the coins and left the two young men standing.

“Bet you wouldn’t make her chase you now.” Devon laughed. He gave his cousin a slap on the shoulder as he turned to leave him with his lighter purse and blushing cheeks.

“No, I would not.” Amhar said to himself. 


	4. Chapter 2 The Arrivals

**Chapter 2 The Arrivals**

Amhar, with his brother, Duran trailing behind, entered the Throne Room for Court a short time later. Ygraine was already there standing between the thrones on the dais where their parents were seated.

“You’re late.” Gwen said as the two young Pendragon men came up the steps to stand with their sister.

“Sorry Mother but someone was still cleaning his mess from the stable wall.” Amhar glared at his brother.

Arthur hid his grin behind his hand but Gwen saw it anyway.

“He gets that from you.” Gwen said as she glared at Arthur.

“I never did anything like that.” Arthur said. He knew he had done many things when he was young but he didn’t think she would remember any of them.

“No. you did worse.” Gwen said. “You forget, Arthur, I know everything you have done including when you put Lady Barbara’s dress on a pig and ran it through the courtyard.”

Arthur looked at Gwen in shock. “How do you remember that? I barely remember that. I was ten.”

Gwen glared at him.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

The Pendragon children grinned at each other. This was a normal conversation for their parents.

The door opened and Sir Leon and Lady Beatrice walked in.

Sir Leon in his customary chain mail and red cloak bowed before the Thrones. His ginger curls were turning very grey bur the twinkle in his eyes was still bright. 

“Your Majesties, may I present my daughter, the Lady Beatrice.” Sir Leon said with a proud smile.

Lady Beatrice came forward and bowed before the Thrones. Her ginger curls tied back in a bright yellow ribbon and her green silk gown showed off her fair complexion and her blossoming figure. Her blue eyes were framed with long dark lashes.

Lady Beatrice stood slowly and smiled. “Your Majesties.”

“Welcome to back to Camelot, Lady Beatrice.” Arthur said. “You are as beautiful as your mother. She would be proud as I’m sure your father is.”

“Thank you, Sire.” Sir Leon said.

“I’m not sure if you remember Ygraine and Amhar. You were very young when you were here last.” Gwen said. “This is their brother, Duran.”

“I do, My Lady.” Lady Beatrice said. “It is nice to meet you, Prince Duran.”

“I hear you will be staying with us when your father returns to his post.” Arthur said. “I am sure Ygraine can help you find your way.”

Ygraine stepped forward. “It will be fun. Anna and I are looking forward to the company. Anna is our cousin. She has chambers next to yours and mine.”

Lady Beatrice smiled shyly.

“Do you ride, Lady Beatrice? We have riding parties quite often.” Amhar spoke up.

“Yes I do.” Lady Beatrice looked at Sir Leon for permission. He smiled and nodded. “I am very skilled according to my father.”

Arthur nodded. “Good! Maybe you can teach Duran how not to fall off.”

“Arthur!” Gwen warned him.

“The boy needs some help, Guinevere. Not everyone is a natural rider. I’m sure Sir Leon would agree.” Arthur said.

“I would, Sire. I would be happy to work with Prince Duran while I am here.” Sir Leon said.

“Thank you, Sir Leon.” Gwen said. “That is gracious of you. Isn’t it Duran?”

Amhar nudged his brother when he didn’t respond right away.

“Thank you, Sir Leon.” Duran hadn’t caught his mother’s hint. He looked at Amhar and made a face.

Sir Leon smiled at the display between the brothers. “You are most welcome, My Lord. It has been a long journey and we still need to get settled in.”

“Of course.” Arthur nodded. “Rest and I will see you in the morning, Sir Leon.”

The Knight and his daughter bowed once more and left the Throne Room to get settled in for their stay.

“She will not have any difficulty in finding a husband if that is his intent for letting her stay here.” Arthur said quietly to Gwen.

“She is a beauty and she seems to be a lovely girl.” Gwen looked over at her daughter. “Ygraine, you and Anna must help her make the adjustment to life at Court.”

“We will mother.” Ygraine said. “It will be nice to have someone new to talk to. Anna and I will have tea with her tomorrow when she is settled. I’ll go see if she needs anything.” Ygraine said as she started down the steps. She turned and gave a slight bow to her parents and left.

“Duran, I wish to speak to you in my study.” Arthur said as he stood up.

Amhar grinned. He knew his brother was going to get a stern talking to about his recent behavior. 

“What are you grinning for?” Arthur asked his eldest son. “Maybe, I need to talk to you as well. Both of you into my study now.” 

Gwen sat on the throne and smiled as Amhar and Duran walked in front of their father with their heads down into his study. Arthur turned and winked at her. She knew that Arthur was going to talk to the boys about the stable incident.

X

  


Over the next few days all of the overseers of the lands of Albion came into Camelot to sit at the Roundtable with King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. Each Agent of the Crown came in with a group of Knights that were also part of the Roundtable. Thirty seven Knights, Merlin and Queen Guinevere sat with King Arthur at his Roundtable once every month.

Their first order of business was the sighting of Queen Morgause and King Lot’s only remaining son.

Sir Elyan stood to make his report on the information that he had gathered since sending the note to Arthur. “Sire, when I had received information that Queen Morgause had crossed the border into Orkney. I sent two Knights to confirm it. One of these men had been a kitchen boy during the time King Lot was on the Throne. He confirmed that it was Queen Morgause and her son. The young man has the mark of his father. He also talked to the innkeeper that first took her in and was told that they were traveling alone and with very little. They have moved south to a village in the heart of Orkney. They have taken up residence there and have made no move to come further south to Lothian.”

“Do you believe them to be content where they are?” Arthur asked.

“No Sire. I suspect the Queen is trying to put up a front while she institutes her plan. The only problem is that I still have no idea what she is planning. She is on the edge of the village and seems to be keeping to herself.” Elyan said. 

“Where is she getting food and fuel for her fire?” Gwen asked.

“It seems the villagers are giving her aide at least for the moment. This is an outlying village. I doubt that King Lot gave them much trouble when he was in control of those lands. It seems they are assisting her out of kindness.” Elyan told them.

“They will be less kind when the winter comes and the stores grow empty.” Arthur said. “I want regular checks on her and the boy. If either of them step foot out of that village I want to know. There is something not right about this.”

“I could go to the village as a traveling healer and see what information I can glean from her. I doubt she has ever seen me.” Merlin said. Merlin Emrys still retained his boyish looks but in his eyes you could see wisdom.   

“How would you get the information, Merlin? I doubt she will find you that charming.” Arthur said.

“I have my ways.” Merlin gave him a pointed look.

“I think we shall wait on that plan for now but I will keep it in mind.” Arthur said.

Sir Eustace, an older Knight from Sir Elyan’s group coughed to get the King’s attention. “Sire, if I may speak.”

“Yes Sir Eustace?” Arthur acknowledged him. “Do you have something to add to this?”

“Yes, Sire, I believe that I do. Queen Morgause was known to dabble with dark magick. I was a guard at the palace for a time in my youth. I have seen strange things and heard even more. She made a woman that was suspected of sharing the King’s bed bleed from every opening of the body until death.” Sir Eustace said. “She frequently changed handmaidens. The girls rarely stayed in her service for more than a few months. They said that she was evil and was frequently abusive.”   

“Merlin, have you heard of this kind of thing?” Arthur asked. “Not the abuse but the bleeding.”

“Yes but it isn’t magick. It’s a herb. I have some of the stuff myself. In small doses it can help the heart pump blood more easily. In larger doses it would cause the body to bleed in that manner. It is also very easy to find.” Merlin said. “I have never heard anything about Queen Morgause and magick but I will ask my sources.”

Arthur nodded. “Do that and let me know what you learn. This young man is near Amhar in age, I believe. I wonder if he has had any training of any kind.”  

“I would think he has, Sire. He was living with his sister and her husband who was a King. He was most likely trained as a soldier if not a Knight.” Sir Leon said. “He would have been groomed to be a Captain in the King’s service. As the King’s brother in law, he would be given the chance to prove himself.”

Gwen glanced over at her brother and smiled. Sir Elyan smiled back at her. Elyan had done just that.   

Arthur nodded. “That sounds likely. If this young man is trained, he may be more of a threat than if he were just bringing his aged mother home to spend her last years.”

“Arthur, Morgause was not young when she left Lothian with the boy.” Gwen said. “She already had three grown children before the boy was born. She must be very old and possibly ill.”

“The innkeeper said she was very thin and had a strange look to her skin.” Elyan said. “She may be dying.”

“Then she should be allowed to die in peace.” Gwen said. “It is her son that worries me. What has she filled his head with all these years? Has it been goodness or darkness?”

“Morgause would have filled him with hate and thoughts of revenge for the death of her husband and sons.” Arthur said. “We must do our best to keep an eye on him.”

Elyan nodded. “I will, Sire.”    

X

  


Mordred walked into the town outside the walls of the citadel at Lothian near sundown. He stopped into the tavern for a drink of cider and information. He was looking for was Captain in charge of training the Knight candidates.

“What can I get you?” A pretty barmaid asked him as he sat down.

“Cider.” Mordred said as he put a coin on the bar. “I am new here. Can you tell me who do I need to speak to about training to be a Knight?”

The bar maid gave him a cool tankard of cider and pointed out the man he came to see. “That would be Sir Donas. He is the tall ginger fellow over there.”

“Thanks.” Mordred smiled at her.

Mordred sat and watched Sir Donas for a while. The man was playing dice with two other Knights. It was obvious he had been drinking a great deal of ale. He laughed as he pinched the serving girl making her squeal with delight.   

Mordred left after a while without making contact with the Knight. He also learned from the conversations around him that the Agent of the Crown was in Camelot for the Roundtable meeting and would not return until the end of the month. Mordred left the tavern and went to the camp he had set up in the woods just outside of town.

The next day, Mordred broke camp and went to the training field to sign up as a Knight candidate. He walked up to Sir Donas who was watching some new men who had come like he did to be a Knight.

“Sir Donas, My name is Elias and I want to try out for the Knights.” Mordred said as he walked up to the older Knight.

Sir Donas looked him over and frowned. “You are small. Where are you from?”

“I come from a small village in Orkney, Sir. I live with my mother there. She is quite old and ill. I hear that Knights are well paid. She needs comfort.”

Sir Donas softened a bit and nodded. “Take your things and go to the barracks over there. Tell Sir Brandon you are here for the Knight’s test. You will be given a meal and a bed for the night. I will give you a try in the morning when you are fresh. Do you read and write, boy?”

“Yes Sir. My mother taught me.” Mordred said.

“Then young Elias, you will also have to learn the Knight’s Code and the Tenants of Chivalry. These are things the King requires of all his Knights.” Sir Donas said.

Mordred nodded. “Thank you Sir.”

“Get on with you. I have others who have come for the same reason as you to watch.” Sir Donas said

Mordred reported to Sir Brandon at the barracks. He was given a bed and a hot meal and told to report to training in the morning. He was also given a book to learn the requirements of being a Knight. 

He had made it through the first steps of the plan but there was more he had to worry about. He rested and no one questioned him any further about who he was and where he came from. There were more commoners entering the Knighthood these days so a boy from a small village in Orkney wasn’t that unusual.

X

  


The next morning, Mordred walked onto the training field with a plan. He was not going to let his lifetime of training show as he took his entrance test for training as a Knight. He would pretend to be clumsy and unskilled.

“My Lord, I’m here for my test.” Mordred said to Sir Donas.

Sir Donas looked the boy up and down. “Elias from Orkney, wasn’t it?”

“Yes Sir.” Mordred said.

“Choose a sword and let’s get on with it.” The old Knight said.

Mordred pulled a sword from the rack and went to the center of the field.

Sir Donas nodded to an old knight to start the three minute timer.

Sir Donas stared to attack.

Mordred countered each blow and swung wide a few times. He would stumble and over stretch on his blows.

Sir Donas smiled at the boy thinking he was not cut out for the Knighthood but Mordred surprised him by staying in the total three minutes.

“Well done.” Sir Donas said when time was called.

“Thank you, Sir Donas.” Mordred said.

“Report in the afternoon for your first training session.” The older Knight said. “Report to the Royal Blacksmith. You will need to be fitted for chainmail and armor. You may want to think about getting a sword that you are more comfortable with. That one was most likely too heavy for you.”

Mordred nodded. He knew the sword was too heavy that was why he had chosen it. “Where may I find the blacksmith?”

“He is just outside the West Gate of the Citadel.” Sir Donas said. “Don’t be late for training. Promptness is very important as a Knight of Albion.”

Mordred smiled. “Yes My Lord.”

“Off with you now. I have others to test.” Sir Donas patted him on the back.

Mordred nodded. He left the field and headed to the blacksmith to be fitted for armor. He was pleased his plan had worked. He just needed to keep up the guise until his final test.  


	5. Chapter 3 Spring Feast

**Chapter 3 Spring Feast**

The Agents of the Crown and most of the Knights returned to their lands after the Roundtable meeting. Sir Elyan and Sir Leon stayed behind for the Spring Feast.

The preparations for the feast were under way and there was a special guest coming. Crown Prince Harold of the Northern Isles was coming to negotiate a treaty with Albion.

Arthur had been in treaty negotiations with the King Angus of the Northern Isles for some time via messenger. It was mostly trade and some minor boarder issues. Arthur was confident that it would be concluded without too much difficulty. They had worked out most of the larger points but there were some minor details to be worked out. These needed a face to face meeting. 

King Angus was sending his son Crown Prince Harold to work out those small details and to meet Arthur. The King Angus was in poor health and he knew that his son would be the one to deal with Arthur in the not so distant future.

Arthur had an idea that would possibly smooth the way for negotiations but he would need help. He summoned Ygraine to his study. He knew that Ygraine was exactly what he needed. He would ask her to entertain the Prince at the feast. She was charming and beautiful. If Arthur was lucky, there would be a betrothal between the Prince and his daughter. A betrothal would make a permanent bond between the Kingdoms.

Ygraine walked into the King’s Study.  She was dressed simply in a plain blue dress with an apron over it. She had picked up the habit from her mother who dressed only in rich gowns for feasts and her official duties. She was hesitant as she stood in front of his desk. “You asked to see me Father.”

Arthur looked up from his desk and smiled at his daughter. She was nearly identical to her mother at that age. “Yes. I need you to do something for me. Crown Prince Harold of the Northern Isles is coming later this afternoon, just in time for the Spring Feast. He will be staying for a few days to negotiate a treaty between our Kingdoms. His father thought that he should learn to do these things since he is Crown Prince. I would like you to be his dinner companion.” 

“You want me to do what?” Ygraine looked at her father like he had lost his senses. She didn’t know anything about treaties or negotiating. “Are you up to something?”

“I want you to meet him and entertain him during the feast. Just make simple conversation with him. I’m not going to betroth you to this man, if that is your concern. Well, unless you ask me to.” Arthur grinned mischievously.

“Mother said you would try this someday and she said that when you do, I was to remind you that you swore to her that none of us would have an arranged marriage.” Ygraine gave him the same look Gwen does when he is being a prat.

“How like your mother you are!” Arthur gave a defeated sigh. “Just be polite to the man. Will you do that for me?”

“Yes, I will be polite. It is only proper that I do so.” Ygraine said. “But if you try to stick me with some old fat man to get him in the mood to sign a treaty again, I will tell Mother. She will not be pleased with you.”

Arthur frowned. “I promise.”

If Gwen knew what Arthur was up to, he was sure she would be furious with him. He was sure that Ygraine would like the young man he was introducing to her that evening at the feast. It wouldn’t be the first time a young maiden fell in love at a feast.

“If that is all then I must see to the flowers for the hall. I have my duties as well, Father.” Ygraine said with a touch of annoyance in her voice.

“Go on then. Ygraine, I always keep my promises to your mother. If I didn’t we would have never gotten married.” Arthur said.

Ygraine nodded. She was a little confused by his comment but she didn’t respond. She rushed out of the room to see to the hall. She still thought he was up to something.

Arthur sat back reminded of the other beauty with dark curls that ruled his heart. Ygraine is more like Guinevere every day, he thought. He was sure that Ygraine would find her dinner companion neither fat nor old. He had been told that Prince Harold was tall, dark and very good looking.

Arthur was still hopeful that he would get lucky with them and an alliance through marriage would be possible. He grinned as he went back to the mound of parchments on his desk. 

X

In the Great Hall, Anna and Ygraine worked with the flower arrangements for the feast.

“That is a little too much yellow.” Anna said.

Ygraine stood back and looked. “You’re right. I’ll take some out.” Ygraine started to remove some of the yellow stalks.

“I thought Lady Beatrice was joining us.” Anna said.

“She is out riding with her father. He is going back to his post after the feast. It will be the first time they have been separated in years.” Ygraine said. “I can’t imagine being without Father.” 

“I know. Da can be strict sometimes but I can’t imagine being without him either. We shall have to keep her occupied. By the way, what did your father want?” Anna asked as she handed Ygraine some blue flowers. 

“I think he’s trying to get me married off to some foreign Prince. He asked me to pay special attention to Prince Harold of the Northern Isles at the feast tonight.” Ygraine said. “She stood back and looked at the arrangement again. There that is much better.”

“I though Aunt wouldn’t let him arrange marriages for any or you.” Anna said.

“Mother would have his guts if he did it but he is thinking that I will fancy this Prince and agree to a betrothal. He’s playing with fire. No one likes it when Mother is angry especial if you are the one she is angry with.” Ygraine said as she stood back and looked at the arrangement again. 

“Once again, I am pleased to be the Court Physicians daughter.” Anna smirked.

Ygraine glared at her. “Lucky you!”

Anna laughed. “I hope to find someone soon. I think I’m getting to be thought of as an old maid.”

“You are barely older than Amhar. You could have your pick of Knights and you know it.” Ygraine teased. “There are several that would burst with delight if you so much as gave them a glance.”

“If that is all that it takes to make them burst then Uncle needs better Knights.” Anna laughed.

Ygraine laughed. “Better not look or it will be quite a mess. Here comes some of Albion’s finest now.”

Anna covered her eyes with her hand. Both girls laughed so hard they started to tear up.

“The flowers will not arrange themselves ladies.” A voice behind them said.

Both girls turned around and faced the Queen. They had been laughing so hard they didn’t hear the Queen come up behind them.

“Sorry Mother.” Ygraine said as she wiped her eyes.

“What was the joke?” Gwen asked. “I would like to be amused as well.”

“Bursting Knights with a glance.” Anna said. She realized what that sounded like and felt the need to clarify. “Bursting them with delight not magick.”

Gwen gave the girls a stern look. “What brought on such a topic?”

“Father asked me to entertain the visiting Prince tonight at the feast then I told Anna that she could have her pick of the Knights and they would burst with delight if she looked at them that was when we started to laugh and….” Ygraine rambled.

Gwen held up her hand to stop her daughter’s nervous rambling. “Why did your father ask you to entertain the Crown Prince of the Northern Isles?”

“He thinks that if I fancy him I will agree to a betrothal.” Ygraine said. She regretted saying it as soon as she said it. 

“Oh did he now?” Gwen said. There was a flash of anger in her eyes. 

Ygraine nodded. She saw the look on her mother’s face and knew her father was in trouble. 

“Finish the flowers. I need to speak to your father.” Gwen turned and rushed out of the Great Hall.

“The King will be dead by sunset.” Anna said. “Did you see the look on her face?”

Ygraine nodded. “Maybe not dead but he will be sleeping in the floor for sure.”

“Mum still sends Da to the stables.” Anna said.

“With the horses?” Ygraine looked shocked.

Anna nodded.

Both girls burst out laughing.  

X

  


“What is this I hear about you setting up Ygraine with the Prince that is arriving later today?” Gwen said as she walked into the King’s Study without knocking.

“I just think that they would get on.” Arthur said. “Guinevere, I have no intentions of ….”

“I know exactly what your intentions are Arthur Pendragon and you had better forget it right now. She isn’t even of age.” Gwen stood with her hands on her hips glaring at him.

“They wouldn’t have to marry right away.” Arthur tried to appease her.  

She wasn’t having any of his silliness. “Have you met this Prince before? How do you know he does not resemble a horse’s backside?

“Well no but ...” Arthur knew he was caught. “I’m sleeping in the floor aren’t I?”

“What do you think?” Gwen left the King’s Study in a swirl of angry silk.

Arthur sat back in his chair. He was defeated before he had even started. All these years of marriage and she still put him on the floor when she was angry with him. He hoped Ygraine would redeem him by fancying the man. He hated to sleep on the floor. 

X

  


Later that evening at the Spring Feast, Arthur introduced his family to the visiting Prince. 

“Crown Prince Harold of the Northern Isles, may I present my wife, Queen Guinevere.” Arthur said as the young man came through the receiving line.

The attractive tall dark haired young man with emerald green eyes smiled and took the Queen’s hand. “Your Majesty, your beauty is legendary.”

Gwen smiled. “Thank you, Your Highness.”

“This is my son, Prince Amhar.” 

“Your Highness. Prince Harold extended his hand in friendship.

“Welcome to Camelot, Prince Harold.” Amhar said as he shook the other Prince’s hand.

“This is my daughter, Princess Ygraine.” Arthur said as the young man looked toward his daughter.

“My Lady, you are as beautiful and graceful as your mother.” Prince H said with a smile.

Ygraine smiled and just stared at the Prince.

Amhar nudged her. He was amused to see his sister speechless in front of the good looking Prince.           

Ygraine gave her brother a quick glare and held out her hand to the prince. “Thank you for your kind words, Your Highness.”

“I speak only the truth, My Lady.” He brushed a kiss on her hand before releasing it.

Ygraine blushed.

Arthur looked at Gwen with a smug grin. That was exactly the reaction he was hoping for from his daughter.

“You are still sleeping on the floor.” Gwen whispered.

Arthur sighed. He realized that she wasn’t giving in on this one.

Duran cleared his throat to get his father’s attention.

“Oh yes and our youngest, Prince Duran. Arthur said.

Duran held out his hand. “Your Highness, welcome.”

“Thank you, Prince Duran. The Prince took the boy’s hand for a shake as if he were a grown man.

Duran smiled. He was rarely given much notice by visiting dignitaries because he was so young and not the heir.

“I hope you will enjoy yourself tonight. We will start talks in the morning.” Arthur told him.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Prince Harold said. He looked at Ygraine again and smiled. “I believe I will have a very enjoyable evening.”

Ygraine blushed even more and shyly looked down.

The Prince moved on as the next guest had arrived to be greeted.

“What is wrong with you?” Amhar whispered to Ygraine. “Are you coming down with a fever? Maybe Mother should ask Uncle Merlin to take a look at you.”

Ygraine glared at him. “I don’t have a fever.” She whispered.

“Oh, so the Prince has your cheeks all pink then.” Amhar teased in a whisper.

“Shut up, Amhar.” Ygraine whispered back. She elbowed him in the side. 

Amhar was amused. He had never seen his usually cool sister so flustered.

Duran tapped Ygraine’s shoulder. “He kissed your hand does that mean you are going to marry him?”

Ygraine stared at the boy with her for a moment. “You shut up too, Duran.” She hissed at him.

Amhar and Duran shared smiles behind Ygraine’s back.

Gwen caught sight of the two boys teasing their sister and pinched Arthur on the arm.

“What was that for?” Arthur winced.

“Your sons are behaving like you.” Gwen said. 

“Oh.” Arthur just rubbed his arm and pouted. “They are my sons after all. What are they doing?”

“Teasing their sister and before you say anything I remember how you used to tease Morgana when Uther wasn’t around.” Gwen glared at him.

“I’ll speak to them.” Arthur said. She was right. He used to tease Morgana all the time and he still did occasionally. 

“Yes you will.” Gwen pinched him again.

“Now what?” Arthur looked at her.

“That was for teasing Morgana.” Gwen gave him a glare.

Arthur sighed. It just wasn’t a good day at all. She was angrier than he expected. He may be on the floor two nights from the looks of things.

Sir Leon came into the hall with his daughter Lady Beatrice on his arm. The young Lady was dressed in a deep yellow gown embroidered with gold thread.

Amhar was suddenly very interested in a button on his jacket. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Sir Leon approached the Royal family and bowed. Lady Beatrice curtsied deeply and smiled.

“Sir Leon, welcome to you and your beautiful daughter.” Arthur said.

“Thank you, Sire.” Sir Leon said with a grin of pride on his face.

“I hope you are enjoying your stay at Court so far, Lady Beatrice.” Gwen said.

“Yes My Lady. I have been finding everyone welcoming and kind.” Lady Beatrice said.

“I hope you enjoy the feast.” Amhar said with pink cheeks to Lady Beatrice as he lightly kissed her hand.

“Thank you Prince Amhar.” Lady Beatrice said shyly. 

Sir Leon and Lady Beatrice moved down the line and off to their seats   

Ygraine nudged him and whispered. “Maybe if you gave her a slice of bread with jam, she will want to kiss you again.” 

Amhar glared at his sister. “That is not even funny, Ygraine.”

“Now who is doing the teasing.” Arthur whispered to Gwen.

“She is your daughter.” Gwen said with a glare. 

“So you had nothing to do with any of them?” Arthur said. “Why are they mine when they are rude and yours when they are not?”

Gwen pinched him again harder this time. “Because I say. Now shut up, Arthur. Doesn’t Lady Beatrice look lovely? Her mother would be so proud of her. Do you know if she is betrothed yet? I’m sure she has had some offers by now.”

“Leon hasn’t said. She has only been here a few days.” Arthur looked at Gwen. “I see what you are thinking. Maybe you should sleep on the floor.”

Gwen looked at him like he had lost his senses.

“Maybe not.” Arthur said. He was convinced the Gods were against him today.

Merlin came into the hall with Anna on his arm followed by Morgana escorted by Devon. Lady Morgana Emrys like the Queen had aged very little. There were a few strands of grey in her raven black hair and a line or two around her green eyes.

The Emrys family went right to their seats. It was not unusual that they would forgo the receiving line.

Arthur was glad to see a friendly face after the day he was having. He went to talk to Merlin as soon as the receiving line ended.

“Merlin, can you assist me?” Arthur asked as he walked over toward Merlin and his family.

“Sire?” Merlin looked confused as he helped Anna seat herself. He gave Morgana a kiss and left them to follow Arthur.

Arthur motioned him to go over in the corner with him away from the guest in the hall. “Do you have something for bruises?”

“Has Gwen been pinching you in the receiving line again?” Merlin chuckled. 

“Yes.” Arthur looked annoyed. “She is upset with me.”

“I’ll give you some ointment for the bruises in the morning when you get off the floor.” Merlin was amused. “I heard what you did.”

“What did I do?” Arthur was confused.

“Prince Harold and Ygraine?” Merlin smirked.

“How do you know of it?” Arthur was shocked that Merlin had heard about that.

“Anna was there when Ygraine told Gwen.” Merlin said. “So of course she told her mother who told me.”

“If I didn’t know better, I would say your lot can’t keep any secrets. I thought they might get on. Ygraine blushed when they were introduced.” Arthur shrugged. 

“She may have a fever. I should check on her.” Merlin said. He watched Arthur get frustrated. “I’m sure she will fancy him but don’t be upset if nothing happens.”

“I know I just want a good marriage for her. A Crown Prince would be a good marriage indeed.” Arthur said.

“You of all people should know that titles don’t have anything to do with a good marriage.” Merlin reminded him.

“I am aware of that but it wouldn’t hurt the treaty negotiations if they were to get betrothed.” Arthur said. “It would make things a great deal easier.”   

“This from the man that used to say a ‘well negotiated treaty is less troublesome than an arranged marriage’. What happened to that man, Arthur?” Merlin asked.

“He became an old King with a beautiful daughter.” Arthur looked at Ygraine. “Look at her! She is just like her mother, strong and sweet all at the same time.”

“Then she will know her own mind.” Merlin said. “She is young. It may take her a while to pick one. Remember Arthur, it is her choice.”

“So everyone keeps reminding me.” Arthur patted Merlin on the shoulder. “I should get back to Guinevere. I think she may want to pinch me some more. She may even want to kick me under the table as well.”

Merlin laughed and nodded. They separated as they walked back into the center of the hall. Merlin went to sit with Morgana and Anna. Arthur went back to stand with Gwen.

Gwen looked at Arthur curiously as he approached. She leaned over and whispered. “What was that about?”

“Nothing. I went to ask for something for bruises to be sent to our chambers.” Arthur said. “I fear I have several at this point.”

Gwen sighed and gave him another pinch. “Here’s another.”

“Thank you, My Lady.” Arthur said with a smile. “Will I need some for my shins as well?”

“Of course.” Gwen smiled back.

The rest of the guests had arrived and were waiting for the King to start the festivities. Arthur moved to the head table on the dais to start things off. He seated Gwen and picked up his goblet to toast.

“For the love of Albion and Spring!” Arthur held his goblet high and the crowd repeated his toast. “Let the festivities begin!” 


	6. Chapter 4 The Crown Prince

**Chapter 4 The Crown Prince**

Prince Harold held the chair for Ygraine as she sat down. He took his place beside her.

“Thank you Your Highness. I hope you will enjoy yourself tonight. Our feasts are usually quite lively.” Ygraine said with a smile.

“I will be content, I’m sure.” Prince Harold said. “I wonder if you could do me a service, My Lady.”

“I will try my best. What do you require?” Ygraine asked.

“I wonder if you tell me who that young woman is over there in the light green. She is sitting with the older woman in dark green.” Prince Harold nodded towards Anna and Morgana.

Ygraine followed his line of sight to Anna. “That is my cousin, the Lady Anna and her mother, the Lady Morgana.”

“Your cousin?” Prince h said. “Is her father a Lord at the Court?”

“No. My Uncle Merlin is the Court Physician.” Ygraine said. “May I ask your interest?” 

“I was considering asking her to walk with me in your gardens while I was here.” Prince Harold said. “But I will not now.”

“Why did you have such a quick change of heart? Is it because her father is a commoner?” Ygraine asked.

“I’m sure you would agree that we must keep the blood of the nobility pure. To mix with the inferior blood of commoners weakens us.” Prince Harold said.

Ygraine blinked at the man. She had never heard such an insulting thing before. “Excuse me, My Lord. I just remembered I need to speak to my father on a private matter.”

“Yes, of course.” The prince stood and helped her get up.

Ygraine walked over to Arthur and whispered in his ear. Prince Harold watched as the King’s jaw clenched as he nodded at his daughter. Arthur patted his daughter’s hand and leaned in to whisper something to the Queen who looked at her husband with shocked look.

Ygraine returned to her seat. The Prince stood to help her with her chair. “I’m sorry Your Highness but what I needed to tell my father was something of the utmost importance.”

“Of course.” Prince Harold smiled but he had the impression that the princess had cooled considerably to him.

“Prince Harold, do tell me of your Kingdom. I haven’t traveled as much as I would like. I am interested in hearing about what lies north of the border of Albion.” Ygraine smiled politely. 

“I would be pleased to tell you all about my Kingdom, My Lady. Prince Harold smiled. “There are many places I think you would find to your liking.”

Prince Harold told Ygraine of many of the castles from his Kingdom as she smiled politely feigning interest.

“I cannot believe he said that to our daughter. Does he not know of her origins?” Gwen asked Arthur as they watched Ygraine with the visiting Prince.

“He is young and needs to learn how to hold his tongue.” Arthur said. “I cannot believe that anyone would still think such a thing after all we have tried to do here in Albion to give everyone an opportunity to better their situation.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t trade with him.” Gwen said.

“We need the resources of his Kingdom and they need ours. I think I will invite him to the tavern tomorrow night. He will not say ‘no’ to a King.” Arthur said. “Amhar has been asking to spend some time with me in any case. Elyan will be staying for Amhar’s ceremony and Leon is not leaving until day after tomorrow. I will invite Gwaine and Percival as well as Merlin and Devon.”

“A mixing of commoner and noblemen? He will get an education at least.” Gwen smirked. “Just don’t keep everyone out too late. They have duties.”

“I won’t.” Arthur said. “I promise not to come home drunk.”

“See that you don’t or the floor will have a worn spot from you sleeping on it.” Gwen said.

Arthur frowned and took a drink from his goblet to keep from saying anything to make his situation worse. 

The next evening after negotiations had concluded, Arthur walked down to the tavern with Prince Harold and Amhar.

“I don’t believe I have ever been to a tavern. I have been to inns and public houses.” Prince Harold said.

“The ‘ _Rising Sun’_ has been a part of Camelot since before I was born.” Arthur said. “It is a favorite among the Knights.”

They entered the noisy dusty tavern and the patrons turned and lift there tankards to the King. Someone called out ‘Long Live the King’. Arthur smiled and nodded in appreciation. He led Prince Harold over to the table where several of the Knights are sitting.

“Have a seat, Arthur.” Elyan said. “Your Highness, nice of you to join us. Bessie, we need some ale over here. Some milk for my nephew, too.”

“His mother said he may have spirits tonight since the anniversary of his birth is only a week away.” Arthur said.

“What did she say you could have, Arthur?” Merlin teased. “Maybe you should have milk. Remember what happened the last time you came home soused.”

“I may have slept on the floor for a night or two but Morgana sent you to snuggle up with your horse.” Arthur countered.

“It bit me too.” Merlin rubbed his arm.

The men at the table burst out laughing.

Bessie brought over three more tankards of ale and Gwaine pinched the girl on the bottom.

“It is so nice to a bachelor.” Elyan said. 

“Better not let your sister hear you say that.” Arthur said. “She is trying to fix you up with Lady Sybil.”

“Arthur, you must talk to her.” Elyan said. “Lady Sybil is awful.”

“She is your sister.” Arthur took a drink out of the tankard. He looked over at Prince Harold who seemed uncomfortable in such an informal setting. “Has your father found you a wife, Harold?”

“No My Lord. He was thinking I should marry soon however.” Prince Harold said. “He was surprised that you did not offer your daughter’s hand as part of the treaty.”

“That is because her mother would have his guts.” Elyan said. “My niece will choose her own husband.”

“Do you find my daughter charming and lovely, Harold?” Arthur looked at the young man closely.

“I found her quite charming and lovely, My Lord.” The young man took a drink and avoided Arthur’s gaze.

“But not as charming and lovely as the Lady Anna, I hear.” Arthur took a drink and looked at Merlin. “At least until you learned she was not the daughter of a nobleman.”

Merlin coughed on his ale. ““Anna? Arthur, what are you talking about?”

“He told Ygraine that the blood of nobles should not be mixed with that of commoners.” Arthur said. “She was so insulted that she came to me straight away to tell me what he said.”

“I meant no offense to the Princess.” Prince Harold looked at the men at the table who were now looking at him with disapproving looks.

“You sit at this table with noblemen and commoners.” Arthur looked around. “I never make the distinction. All men are judged by their actions not the circumstance of their birth.”

Prince Harold looked embarrassed.

Amhar put his tankard down. “It is not just my sister that you have offended. You have offended me as well. My mother’s father was a blacksmith. I never met him. I only know of him through stories but I am as proud of him as I would be if he were a nobleman. So you see, I am as much a commoner as a nobleman.”

“As am I.” Devon spoke up. “You’re not good enough for my sister anyway. She would just get annoyed with you and turn you into a rat.”

“I thought she was on the slug thing still.” Amhar said.

“No. It’s rats and toads now.” Devon laughed.

“It’s a good thing you didn’t fancy my sister.” Amhar grinned. “Ygraine has a temper like our mother. She would turn him into all manner of things.”

“So you see that thinking is not only offensive but utter nonsense. Guinevere is a better Queen because of her knowledge of the world and her inner strength. No noblewoman could be half the Queen that she is and I knew it from the beginning.” Arthur said.

Elyan lifted his tankard. “Long Live the Queen!”

The others raised their tankards and drank a toast to their Queen.

“You are young, Prince Harold.” Arthur said. “There are many things we are sure of in youth that we find to be false as we become older and wiser.”

“I am seeing that now, My Lord.” Prince Harold said contritely. “I do have a question.”

“Ask it.” Arthur said.

“Why is it that magick is spoken of so openly here? In my Kingdom it is feared and those with magick are shunned.” Prince Harold.

“Magick is a gift. It is also a great responsibility. Magick should only be used for great things and in the protection and healing of others.” Merlin said. “Arthur has freed my kind and given us the respect that we deserve.”

“Magick seems to be very common in Albion.” Prince Harold said.

“In the Royal Family, it is very common.” Arthur said. “It was put into the Royal blood unintentionally by a great tragedy. Albion will be ruled by a Pendragon with magick in the future.” 

Amhar smiled. “I will do my best, Father, to be the man you and Uncle Merlin have taught me to be.”

“I taught you nothing?” Elyan said.

“You taught me how to shoe my own horse, Uncle.” Amhar grinned.

Elyan sighed. “I do wish my father had known you. He would have taught you how to make that sword you wield so well. I have yet to make the perfect sword. It’s every blacksmiths dream.”

“Maybe you should have Mother help you.” Amhar teased.

Elyan slapped him on the shoulder and laughed.

The men sat at the table for a few more hours. One by one they departed to their chambers or the barracks for the night. Prince Harold went to his chambers with quite a bit to think about. 

The next afternoon the treaty with the Northern Isles was signed in an official ceremony. Prince Harold left with his copy in hand shortly after. 

X

  


After a quiet week, a grey morning had given into a pleasant day as the celebrations for Amhar’s birthday unfolded. The most anticipated event that day was the ceremony naming him Crown Prince.

The Hall of Ceremonies was overflowing with well-wishers and family. There was a feast being laid in the Great Hall for immediately afterward. There was also food and drink in the courtyard for the citizens of Camelot. In the tavern in the lower town, there was also a celebration planned.  

Arthur stood proudly with Gwen beside him as Amhar knelt before him. Ygraine and Duran stood off to the side with Merlin, Morgana and Anna to watch. Elyan and Devon stood with the other knights.

Arthur held out a golden scepter. Amhar put his hand on it and looked up at his father. The King and his son were very serious and solemn.

“Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this Kingdom and its dominions according to the statutes, customs and laws laid down by your forebears?” Arthur asked.

“I do, Sire.” Amhar said loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear. 

“Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgments?” Arthur asked.

“I do, Sire.” Amhar repeated.

“And do you swear allegiance to Albion, now and for as long as you shall live?” Arthur said.

“I, Amhar Thomas Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the Kingdom of Albion and its peoples.”

“Now being of age and heir apparent, from henceforth, you shall be Crown Prince of Albion. Rise and lead your people.” Arthur said with a smile threatening to erupt at any moment. He was so proud of his son in that moment. 

Amhar stood and faced the crowd with a smile. The crowded room erupted in applause.

Gwen, who has been near tears, hugged her son. She whispered in his ear. “I love you and I am so proud of you.”

“Thank you, Mother.” Amhar whispered back.

“I invite you all to feast with us in celebration of this auspicious day.” King Arthur said.

There was another cheer from the crowd. The people started to file out to the celebrations.

Amhar walked over and gave his sister and younger brother a hug.

“Did you ask her?” Ygraine asked.

“Who for what?” Amhar looked confused at his sister.

“Did you ask Beatrice to be your guest at the head table?” Ygraine looked at her brother like he was completely dense.

“No. I didn’t think she would agree. She has been keeping to herself since her father left.” Amhar said.

“She is shy, Amhar. You have to be more proactive. Invite her.” Ygraine said. “I know she will say ‘yes’.”

Amhar nodded and looked around he saw the Lady in question talking with his cousin, Anna. He looked back at Ygraine and she shoved him in that direction. He walked over.

“Congratulations Amhar.” Anna hugged him.

“Thanks.” Amhar smiled. “Lady Beatrice, I was wondering if you would like to be my guest at the head table.”

“I would be honored, My Lord.” Lady Beatrice smiled shyly.

Amhar offered her his arm and he winked at Anna. He escorted Lady Beatrice to the feast in the Great Hall.

“Did you see that?” Arthur said to Gwen. “Amhar is sweet on her.”

“Maybe he is just being polite.” Gwen said. “She is all alone at Court now.”

“I know that look. I had that look. Hell, I still have that look. I’m surprised you don’t recognize it.” Arthur said as Gwen took his arm.

“So you think that there is something going on with them.” Gwen said as they walked into the Great Hall.

“He is besotted.” Arthur said. “She looks pleased with his attentions. They do make a lovely pair.”

Gwen smiled. “Arthur, you are very romantic sometimes.”          

“Love makes me so.” Arthur kissed her on the cheek and patted her hand on his arm.

They watched from the doorway as Amhar held the chair for Lady Beatrice before sitting himself.

“I think you may be right. He does have that look you have when you look at me.” Gwen gave Arthur’s arm a squeeze. “I hope it works out for them. We are not getting any younger and I would like to see my grandchildren playing at least once before I die.”

“Looks like you will.” Arthur chuckled.

“Thank you for inviting me to be your guest, Your Highness.” Lady Beatrice said.

“It is my pleasure Lady Beatrice but please call me Amhar.” Amhar blushed as she smiled at him. “I hope you are finding life at Court to be to your liking.”

“I am. The Princess and the Lady Anna are keeping me busy. I was hoping to get some riding in. I haven’t really had a chance to take a look around the riding trails properly, however.” Beatrice said. “I’m afraid I will get lost on my own.”

“We must remedy that. I think it would be fun to have a riding party. We haven’t had one in a while and I think it would be a proper way to show you the trails.” Amhar said. “You would not get lost with us.”

Beatrice face brightened. “I think that would be a wonderful idea. But would the others be able to get away from their duties?”

“I am Crown Prince now. I can command their presence.” Amhar grinned.

“Are you going to command my presence as well?” Beatrice asked shyly.

“No My lady. I ask you gently and hope you will accept.” Amhar smiled and waited for her answer.

“I would love to come along. When will this riding party be held?” Beatrice asked.

“I think the day after tomorrow would be best. That will give us all a chance to recover from the celebrations. Did your father leave you a horse?” Amhar asked.

“Yes. I have my horse. It’s a mare called ‘Cherry’. I have had her since I began to learn to ride.” Beatrice said. “She is very dear to me.”

“I understand.” Amhar nodded. “I have had ‘Shadow’ since I was born. He was a gift from King Accolon.”

“I don’t know of King Accolon. Where is his Kingdom?” Beatrice asked.

“He was the King of North Wales. He is dead now. He died in the Battle of Albion. He was an ally of my father.” Amhar told her. “From the way he is spoken of with great fondness, he must have been a friend as well.” 

“I would agree since he sent a horse as a gift for your birth.” Beatrice said.

“Ygraine and Anna will help you with what to wear for the party. We usually dress as practically as possible for riding parties.” Amhar said. “They wear breeches and tunics.”

“I have never worn breeches. This should be fun.” Beatrice said.

“We take some supplies but Devon and I will hunt for meat while we are out. It would be something small of course. We usually get a rabbit or two.” Amhar told her.

“This is very different from the riding parties from where I lived. Everyone is proper and the meal comes from well packed baskets.” Beatrice said.

“Our parents would take us out in this fashion as soon as we were reliable riders. My mother and my aunt have always worn breeches when they would travel. But I know my Aunt Morgana does ride in a gown sometimes when she is just taking a short ride. Mother won’t get on a horse in a gown. She got her skirts caught once and nearly got trampled dismounting. I believe it frightened her more than she will admit.” Amhar looked over at his mother and smiled then he turned back to Lady Beatrice.

“I can imagine.” Beatrice frowned. “The skirts of a gown can be very difficult to manage on a horse. I may find riding in breeches to my liking.”

Amhar smiled. He thought about how lovely she would be in breeches and blushed.

Lady Beatrice noticed his face turning red. “Your cheeks are very red, My Lord. Are you unwell?”

“It’s just the wine and the excitement of the celebrations, My Lady.” Amhar looked into her eyes.

Lady Beatrice met his gaze and soon her cheeks were as red as the Prince’s.

Amhar looked away and cleared his throat trying to gain his composure.

At the other end of the table Arthur and Gwen exchanged knowing glances. They could tell that the attraction between the Amhar and Beatrice was not one sided.                


	7. Chapter 5 Between Cousins

**Chapter 5 Between Cousins**

There was a knock on the door of the King’s Study the next morning. Arthur looked up from staring into the flames of the fire.

“Enter!” Arthur called out.

Merlin and Morgana came in holding hands.

“Arthur, why did you summon us?” Morgana said. “Is there something wrong with Devon? I know he went out on patrol this morning.”

“He is fine but it is Devon that I want to talk about.” Arthur said. “I want him to do a quest.”

“I don’t see that it is needed. He isn’t going to be King.” Morgana said as she sat in one of the chairs by the hearth.

“Merlin, do you think the same?” Arthur asked.

“No. I think it would be a good idea.” Merlin said.

“Merlin!” Morgana glared at him.

Merlin shifted on his feet and he went to stand behind the chair where his wife was sitting. “I’m sure Arthur has a reason for suggesting it.”

“I do. Things can happen, Morgana.” Arthur said. “It’s not a bad idea to be prepared for such things. Devon is third in the line of succession. I just want the people to have confidence in him if he is ever King.”

“I still don’t like it.” Morgana said. “When will he be going on this quest?”

“I would like him to go in a fortnight. I think it will be good for him as well.” Arthur said.

“Shouldn’t Amhar go on his quest first?” Morgana said. “Gwen will not like this.”

“Guinevere is in agreement with me.” Arthur told her. “All three boys will go on quests. We will treat them equally.”

“Thank you, Arthur.” Merlin said. “We raised them equally and I appreciate it continuing as they are now becoming men.”

“Why are you thanking him?” Morgana turned in the chair to look at Merlin. “Devon could go on this quest and never come back.”         

“Morgana, he is a powerful warlock. There is nothing our son cannot handle and you know that.” Merlin said. He turned to look at Arthur. “Will he be going alone because you didn’t? I was with you.”

“No. He will be allowed one companion without magick.” Arthur said. “Will that make you feel better, Morgana?”

“No, it will not.” Morgana glared at Arthur. “I think this is foolish. There is no chance he will ever take the Throne and it’s bound to be dangerous. He is like his father. He likes to push himself.” 

Arthur chuckled. “Then he will succeed easily. Remember Morgana, he has been protecting me and mine since before he learned to do his first spell. I have confidence in him. You should too.”

“I am his mother.” Morgana snapped. “I do believe in him but I will always worry over him as well.”

Arthur nodded. “Guinevere is the same with Amhar. They are men now. We should try to treat them as such.”

There was a knock on the door.

“Enter!” Arthur called out with a grin.

“You summoned me, Sire.” Devon said as he entered the King’s Study and bowed slightly. He saw his parents and looked confused. “Mum? Da? What are you doing here?”

“They are here because I wanted to speak with them before I spoke to you.” Arthur said    

“About what, Sire?” Devon frowned.

“I want you to go on a quest.” Arthur said. “It will prove your worthiness to lead the people if you are ever needed to take the Throne.”

“I thought after Duran was born I was no longer part of the succession.” Devon said.

“You are still in the line of succession. When Duran was born your position did change but it did not remove you.” Arthur explained to him.

“I see.” Devon looked at his parents then back to Arthur. “Thank you Uncle. I will do my best. When is my quest to be?”

“In a fortnight. I want you to go on your quest before Amhar goes on his. You are the eldest after all.” Arthur said.

“Does he know?” Devon asked. “I don’t want him to be upset with me.”

“You shouldn’t worry over his feelings. He will understand. It is what is best for the Kingdom.” Arthur said. “You will be allowed to take a companion with you. There is one thing however. Your companion must not have magick. You must decide on this before the ceremony.” 

Devon nodded. “I know who I will choose already. Sir Michael is my choice. He and I have been on patrol together many times. I trust his skills.”

Arthur nodded. “Ask him today so that he may prepare. You should get to training, Devon. I don’t want you to be late.”

“Yes Sire. Thank you again.” Devon smiled and quickly gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before he left.

“Arthur, if anything happens to my son I will never forgive you.” Morgana said.

“I know.” Arthur said. “If anything happens to him, I will not forgive myself. We have raised our children together. I love your children as much as my own. I have thought this through and it is the right thing to do.”

“We feel the same about your children.” Merlin said. “Don’t we, Morgana?”

“Yes it’s true.” Morgana admitted.

Morgana looked appeased at least for the moment.

X

  


“Amhar!” Devon called out to his cousin as he walked onto the training field a few minutes later.

“I was wondering where you were. I was about to start drills without you.” Amhar said as he swung his sword to loosen his wrist.

“I was summoned by your father.” Devon said as he came to stand beside Amhar. “He wants me to go on a quest a fortnight from now.”

“That is before I go on my quest. He told me that mine will be at the end of next month.” Amhar said. “Why does he want you to go first?”

“I don’t know. He said it was because I’m the oldest. He said that I am still in the line of succession.” Devon told him.

“I knew that.” Amhar said. “You are listed on the succession decree in the vault.”

“I really thought I would have been taken off after Duran was born.” Devon said.

“Mother probably wouldn’t let him.” Amhar chuckled. “What else did he say?”

“Uncle said that I can take a companion with me on my quest but he cannot have magick. I told him that I was going to choose Sir Michael.” Devon told him. “What do you think?”

“Good choice. I suppose I shall have a companion as well. I would have chosen him as well. I wonder who I shall choose now.” Amhar frowned.

“Sir Paul is skilled and you get on with him.” Devon said.

“He talks too much.” Amhar made a face. “I wonder what father would do if I didn’t choose a Knight but someone from the town.”

“Who do you have in mind?” Devon asked.

“Haney.” Amhar said. “He is the blacksmith’s son. He isn’t old enough to try out for the Knighthood yet but he is good. He wants to apply when he comes of age next year. I was talking with him when I went to pick up new chainmail.”

“If you didn’t eat so much, your chainmail would last longer.” Devon teased. “You eat like Uncle.”  

“I train just as hard as he does.” Amhar defended himself.      

“Good thing too. I don’t think Lady Beatrice would like you if you looked like a pig.” Devon teased.

“Keep it up Devon and I will turn you into a pig.” Amhar threatened. “I do know the spell.”

Devon laughed and held up his hands as if to surrender. “Come on Amhar. We had better start drills.”

Amhar nodded.  

X

  


Early the next morning, Anna and Ygraine went to collect Lady Beatrice for the riding party. Amhar and Devon were already down in the courtyard waiting.

Ygraine knocked on the door.

“Come in!” A voice called out from the other side of the door.

Anna opened the door and the two young women walked in.

“Beatrice?” Ygraine called out when she didn’t see her.

“I’m in here.” Beatrice called out from the bedchamber.

Ygraine and Anna looked at each other then went to see what the problem was.

Lady Beatrice was standing in front of the mirror making a face at her reflection. Ygraine had lent Lady Beatrice some clothes to wear until she could get some of her own. Anna had a spare pair of boots to finish the outfit.

“Is there something wrong?” Anna asked.

“I feel like I’m naked. Has my behind always looked this big?” Beatrice asked.

Ygraine couldn’t help but laugh. “The skirts of our gowns hide so many things. You look fine. You should be glad that you borrowed breeches from me and not Anna. She has no behind at all.”

“That is not true!” Anna said. “I am just very slim. You are shaped exactly like your mother.”

“You are shaped like your father.” Ygraine said. “Aunt Morgana has a behind.”

Anna rolled her eyes. “It’s true. I’m cursed.”

Beatrice smiled. The banter between the two cousins made Beatrice feel more at ease. She thought they behaved more like sisters than cousins

“Amhar and Devon are waiting, Beatrice.” Ygraine said. “We need to get going. Are you ready?”

Beatrice sighed. It was too warm to wear a cloak so she would just have to be brave about it. She picked up her gloves. “I’m ready,”

The three young women went down to the courtyard. The horses were already saddled and ready.

Amhar smiled as the three came down the steps. He stood ready to help Lady Beatrice on to her horse.

“Good morning, My Lord,” Beatrice said.

“I’m not ‘My Lord’ today, just call me ‘Amhar’ and I will call you ‘Beatrice.’ Is that all right?” Amhar said.

“Yes. It is.” Beatrice smiled.

“Let me help you.” Amhar put his hands around her waist as she put her foot in the stirrup to help her up.

Beatrice smiled back at him. “Thank you.”

Amhar lifted her up onto the horse. “She’s a pretty horse. Her name is ‘Cherry’ right? It’s the perfect name for a roan mare.”

Beatrice nodded. Her cheeks were slightly pink already. She was surprised he remembered the name of her horse.

Devon looked at his sister and cousin with a grin. He helped Anna up on her horse then mounted his own leaving Ygraine for Amhar to assist.

“Amhar, are you just going to leave me standing here?” Ygraine said.

“What? Oh I’m sorry.” Amhar was flustered as he went to help Ygraine onto her horse.

“You are in love!” Ygraine whispered. She grinned at him.

“Shut up, silly. I was just being chivalrous.” Amhar said.

Ygraine leaned down and whispered. “Of course you are.” 

Amhar glared at her as he mounted his own horse.

“Where are we going?” Devon asked.

“I thought we would head out through the Darkling Woods to the ridge overlooking the Citadel for a start then we shall see from there.” Amhar said as he turned his horse toward the gates.

“How very romantic!” Devon quipped. He looked back at the young Ladies and winked.

Anna and Ygraine looked at each other and giggled.

Beatrice blushed. She knew they were thinking that Amhar was starting there for her benefit. She agreed but liked that he was trying to impress her.         

Amhar shifted in the saddle. He wasn’t too pleased to be teased in front of Beatrice. He was trying to impress her. Since the day she returned to Camelot, Beatrice was all Amhar could think about. He wondered if he was in love.

Lady Beatrice moved up to ride beside Amhar after they passed through the gates of the Citadel.

“Don’t let them make you feel bad. I think it’s nice you want to show me a view of the castle.” Beatrice smiled.

“I’m glad you think so. You look very pretty today.” Amhar said. He thought he had better change the subject from romance.

“Thank you.” Beatrice said. “I felt strange to be dressed like this at first but it is very comfortable. I like not having to check to see if my skirts are tangled in the stirrups.”

“That sounds very annoying.” Amhar said.

“It is.” Beatrice said.

The riders moved through the fields and into the Darkling Woods.

Lady Beatrice looked around and shuddered slightly. “These woods are very spooky.”

“You get used to them. I ride patrol through here all the time. The trees are denser here than in any other forest in Albion. It makes it dark and spooky even on the brightest of days. Sometimes when the wind blows it sounds like the trees are whispering to each other.” Amhar told her.

“That is very spooky.” Beatrice said as she looked around.

“Amhar, why don’t we make camp near the river?” Devon called out. “The spring was muddy yesterday when I was on patrol.”

Amhar looked back and nodded. “The river it is. That is if the water isn’t over the banks again.”

“It hasn’t rained for days it should be safe.” Devon said.

Amhar turned off the road onto a trail. “The ridge is this way. Slow down and hold tight to your reins.”

Beatrice nodded as she shortened the reigns in her hand and patted her horse’s neck. “Cherry won’t let me fall.”

The trail narrowed and they were riding single file to the crest of the ridge. When they had made it to the top, Amhar looked at Beatrice and smiled.

“This is Camelot the capital of the Kingdom of Albion. I think this is one of the most beautiful views in all of the lands.” Amhar said proudly.

“You may be right.” Beatrice said. “It’s breathtaking.”

“When are you two going to kill some food?” Ygraine said. “I’m starting to get hungry.”

“Me too!” Anna chimed in.

Amhar sighed. “Devon, you take the lead on the way down.”

Devon smirked. “I’d be happy too.”

Devon went down the trail first followed by Anna and Ygraine. Lady Beatrice hesitated.

“Amhar, aren’t you afraid to be a King?” Beatrice asked.

“Sometimes.” Amhar said. “But I look out over the Kingdom and I know that I am here to serve the citizens as much as they are to serve their King. I will be a King but, as my father says, it’s up to me to be a great King.”

“Your father is very wise.” Beatrice said as she held out her hand to him.

He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. “I hope to be as wise someday.”

“You will.” Beatrice gave his hand a squeeze before letting it go and headed down the path.

Amhar took one last look and followed her. 

When they were all back to the road, Devon came up beside Amhar. Lady Beatrice had dropped back with Ygraine and Anna.

“Well, how is it going?” Devon said.

“Well I think. She is very sweet.” Amhar said.

“I heard Mum and Aunt talking. They are already planning the wedding.” Devon said.

“They are not.” Amhar said. “How would they even know I like her?”

“They were talking about how you had the same look on your face as Uncle when he fell in love with Aunt. I think they said you looked ‘besotted’.” Devon chuckled. 

“Oh gods!” Amhar swore. “I wonder if she noticed.”

“Oh I would say she did. I saw you two at your feast. Mum and Aunt are right you are besotted.” Devon teased. “Beatrice would have to be blind not to notice.”

“We need to find some rabbits. Ygraine isn’t the only one that is starting to get hungry.” Amhar said.

Devon took a look around. He pointed down a narrow path. “That way.”

Amhar nodded. He turned back to the three young Ladies behind them. “Stay here. We will be right back.”

Amhar and Devon dismounted, took the crossbows from their saddles and went down the path.

“Devon probably heard some poor rabbit breathing.” Anna chuckled.

“I will never understand how he does that.” Ygraine said.

“His magick is nearly as strong as Da’s.” Anna said. “Mum says Da can hear an earthworm burp.”

“Amhar is strong too but not like Devon.” Ygraine said.

“They both have magick?” Beatrice asked.

“Yes.” Ygraine said. “All four of us do.”

“Oh!” Beatrice said simply.

“Does that matter to you?” Anna asked. “That we have magick?”

“No. I am just surprised. Magick is seems to be very common in Camelot.” Beatrice said.

“Only if you have Pendragon blood.” Ygraine told her. “Anna and Devon get their magick from both parents Amhar and I get it because of our father. He doesn’t have it. His was stripped away before he was born. Mother says that he was made by magick that is why we have it.”

“Made by magick? I don’t understand.” Beatrice said.

“Our grandfather had a sorceress do a spell to help our grandmother conceive. He was desperate for an heir. The spell killed our grandmother. Our grandfather killed anyone with even the suspicion of magick after she died. Father stopped that when he became King. Mother says that magick was still against the law until the very day I was born.” Ygraine said.

“That’s awful!” Beatrice was horrified. “Did your grandfather kill many people?”

“Hundreds of people according to Da.” Anna said. “Even some who didn’t have magick just because they helped someone who did.”

“He didn’t sound like a very good King.” Beatrice said. “I don’t mean to offend you.”

“You aren’t. Even Father says he was not a good King.” Ygraine said. “Amhar will be a King of all the people, normal and magickal alike. It will completely unite Albion.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Beatrice said.

Devon and Amhar came out of the woods. Devon was carrying three rabbits.

“We won’t starve now.” Devon chuckled. “Amhar is cleaning them because I shot them.”

“I couldn’t get a clear shot.” Amhar defended himself.

“I could have hit that one with a blindfolded and a fireball.” Devon said.

Amhar shrugged. “We wouldn’t have to cook it.”

“There wouldn’t be anything left of it.” Anna said. “He always overdoes it with the fireballs. Da even tells him that.”

Devon stuck his tongue out at his sister. He tied the rabbits to his saddle and mounted his horse.

Amhar mounted his horse and rolled his eyes at Devon.

“Let’s just get to camp.” Ygraine said. She shook her head and started walking her horse. 

They rode for a while until they came to the river. The water was well within the banks as Devon predicted. Everyone dismounted and Devon handed the rabbits to Amhar who made a face. Devon secured the horses.

“What do we do now?” Beatrice asked.

“We collect firewood. The driest you can find is best.” Ygraine said.  She waved Beatrice along. “This way.” 

“No one helps clean the game?” Beatrice said.

“I see enough blood in the infirmary.” Anna said.

“It’s too icky for me. It’s best to leave to them.” Ygraine said as she started to pick up some wood.

Beatrice started to collect wood as well.

Anna looked around and frowned.

“What is it?” Ygraine asked.

“I just have a feeling. I really don’t like when I get a feeling.” Anna said. “Nothing good ever comes of them.”

Ygraine stood still. Her eyes grew wide. “Bandits. Hurry back to camp.”

The three ladies ran back to camp.

Devon looked up. “Was there a mouse out there?”

“Bandits are in the woods.” Ygraine said.

The two young men looked at each other and nodded.

“Stay here.” Amhar said. He and Devon went off into the woods.

A short while later they came back. Devon was annoyed.

“Are you sure it was bandits?” Amhar asked.

“Yes. I am sure it was bandits.” Ygraine said.

“Good because we tied up two men and put them in the road for the patrol to pick up.” Amhar said. “They were very cooperative after Devon hit their friend with a fire ball. He is dead by the way.”

“I hate killing people.” Devon said.

“You are a Knight.” Anna looked at her brother and threw her hands up in the air.

Amhar sat back down and picked up the rabbit he was skinning. “It’s the part we both hate. These will be ready in a few minutes. Someone needs to start the fire.”

Ygraine piled some of wood they had gathered in a depression in the ground. She held her hand over the wood. “Baerne.”

Everyone looked at her.

“I forgot to pack the flints.” Ygraine shrugged.     

“I reminded you twice.” Anna took bread, apples and cheese out of one of the saddle bags. She pulled plates out of the other.

“It slipped my mind. It’s not like we really need them anyway.” Ygraine pulled a blanket out of one of her saddlebags. “Beatrice, could you give me a hand with this?”

“Of course.” Beatrice took two of the corners of the blanket and helped Ygraine spread it on the ground.

“We aren’t supposed to use our magick unless we have to, Ygraine.” Anna reminded her as she set the food and plates on the blanket.

“I had to start the fire.” Ygraine said.

“That isn’t what I mean. Da says we shouldn’t use it for everyday things.” Anna said.

“Sorry.” Ygraine said.

“If you don’t use it for everyday things then when do you use it?” Beatrice asked as she and the other two Ladies sat on the blanket.

“We are to use magick to protect and heal, not for tricks. It is a great responsibility.” Devon said as he sat down.

Amhar put the rabbits on the spit. “All great power is a responsibility.”      

“I agree.” Devon said. “That’s why it bothers me when I use my magick.”

“He was coming at you. You had no choice.” Amhar said. “You were protecting yourself and the rest of us as well.”             

“I know.” Devon said. “When will they be ready? My stomach is talking to me.”

“Not long. They are small.” Amhar said.

A short time later they ate and cleaned up. The others had mounted their horses.

Devon went over to the fire and held out his hand. “Æppuldretún ciele æsc”

The flames turned immediately to cold ash.

Devon sighed. Sometimes his magick frightened him. Today when he had to kill the bandit it bothered him. He had the strongest powers of all of them. His powers were lethal and that frightened him.

They started back on the road to Camelot. When they reached where the two bandits had been tied up on the rode the patrol was just picking them up.     

Devon looked at Sir Michael and grinned. “It’s about time we left them for you hours ago.”

“It wasn’t that long.” Anna said. “Please excuse my brother’s rudeness, Sir Michael.”

“Of course, Lady Anna. He is frequently rude. We are all used to it.” Sir Michael said.

“Hello Sir Michael.” Ygraine said. She noticed something in the way that Sir Michael had said Anna’s name that amused her.

Sir Michael looked over at the other two girls. “Hello Your Highness, Lady Beatrice.”

Beatrice smiled at the young Knight. “Hello.”

Amhar felt a pang of jealousy. “Well we must get on. The patrol will take care of them now.”

Ygraine started to giggle. “Yes we must hurry wouldn’t want to be late.”

Amhar glared at her. His face was starting to turn red which caused Ygraine to giggle even more. Anna and Beatrice looked at her curiously.

Amhar led the group toward Camelot as the patrol secured the prisoners.


	8. Chapter 6 Permission

**Chapter 6 Permission**

It had been more than a week after the riding party when Amhar waited in the alcove. He and Lady Beatrice had been the riding trails around Camelot with either his sister or cousin since the riding party. He was hoping to get her alone for just a moment to ask a very important question. He knew she always took a walk in the garden after the mid-day meal. He was rewarded as the swish of silk alerted him of her approach. He waited until she was in sight then pulled her into the alcove with him.

“Oh!” She looked up at him slightly annoyed. “My Lord, why are we in an alcove?”

“For this.” Amhar kissed her.

Lady Beatrice took a step back and hit the wall of the alcove. Amhar pressed against her and continued to kiss her. Beatrice put her hands on his chest to as if to push him away but didn’t.  

Amhar ended the kiss and looked down into her face. She looked up at him with a stunned look on her face.

“What did you do that for?” Beatrice asked.

“Because I have been wanting to kiss you since you came back to Camelot.” Amhar said.

Lady Beatrice just stared up at him. She was trying to think of one reason he would want to kiss her.   

“Lady Beatrice, I intend to seek your father’s permission to court you. Do I have your approval?” Amhar asked breathlessly.

Lady Beatrice just nodded. Then realized her hands were still on his chest. She pulled them back and blushed.

Amhar stepped back with a big smile. “Thank you my lady. Shall we go?”

“Yes. I was on my way to walk in the garden would you like to accompany me?” Lady Beatrice said shyly.

“I would be honored.” Amhar gave her his arm and they walked out of the alcove into the corridor. They came face to face with Gwen.

“Majesty!” Lady Beatrice bowed quickly. Amhar stood there amused.

“What exactly was going on in there?” Gwen gave Amhar a stern look.

“We were having a private talk, My Lady.” Lady Beatrice said.

“I was asking for her approval to ask her father for permission to court her, Mother.” Amhar said. He was starting to feel uneasy under his mother’s stern glare.

“You were talking so much that your lips are swollen and her hair is mussed?” Gwen waited for an answer.

Amhar shifted on his feet. “I kissed her.”

Lady Beatrice looked up with a mortified face. “My Lady, that was all. It was just a kiss. I promise.”

“No more alcoves for the two of you.” Gwen said. “Your father is looking for you, Amhar.”

Amhar nodded. He looked at Beatrice. “I must go. I will walk with you some other time.” He kissed her hand and hurried off.

“Lady Beatrice, you are a young woman of good reputation I think it would be best if you did not frequent the alcoves with my son.” Gwen said sternly.

Lady Beatrice was truly embarrassed now. “I was walking to the garden and he pulled me in. I did not go willingly.”

“I see.” Gwen smiled. Amhar reminded her of Arthur at that age. Arthur pulled her into the alcove for ‘private talks’ frequently before they were married.

“My Lady, you won’t tell my father, will you?” Lady Beatrice asked. “He may not give his permission if you do.”

“Do you want my son to court you?” Gwen asked.

“Yes My Lady. I am pleased that he has interest in me.” Lady Beatrice smiled shyly.

“Do you have interest in him?” Gwen gave her a questioning look.

Lady Beatrice looked down. “Yes My Lady. I do.”

Gwen sighed. “Just stay out of the alcoves until things are settled.”

“Settled?” Lady Beatrice was confused.

“Until you and my son are betrothed.” Gwen smiled at the shocked look on the young woman’s face. “Take your walk it’s starting to look like a storm is on the way.”

“Thank you My Lady.” Lady Beatrice bowed and quickly continued on her way. She had no idea that the Queen herself knew of her son’s intentions. A betrothal to the Crown Prince was the last thing Lady Beatrice expected when she came back to Camelot after being away so many years.

X

  


Amhar knocked on the door of the King’s Study.

“Enter!” Arthur called out from the other side of the door. It was the third interruption he had had in the last hour. He was starting to get annoyed. 

Amhar went in and stood in front of his father at his desk. “You wished to see me, Sire.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Arthur looked at his son. “Who told you I wished to see you?”

“Mother sent me.” Amhar sighed. He realized she had just sent him to have a talk with his father for pulling Lady Beatrice into the alcove.  

Arthur smiled. It was just like Guinevere to send Amhar to him after she caught him doing something he shouldn’t. “What did she catch you doing that she felt I needed to speak to you about?” 

“I was in an alcove with Lady Beatrice.” Amhar told him.

Arthur looked at him and started to laugh.

“Father?” Amhar was startled. That was not the reaction he was expecting. 

Arthur regained his composure and looked at his son. “Lady Beatrice is a young woman of good reputation. Amhar, what were you thinking? What exactly were you doing in an alcove with her?”

“I kissed her and asked her approval to ask Sir Leon if I could court her.” Amhar admitted.

“Just a kiss?” Arthur gave him a stern look.

“Yes!” Amhar said adamantly. “I wouldn’t do anything else as you say she is a young woman of good reputation. I don’t understand. I see you and mother coming out of alcoves all the time.”

“We are married.” Arthur leaned forward and glared at his son. “We are allowed to have private moments in alcoves or anywhere else we choose.”

“You didn’t go in the alcove with mother before you were married?” Amhar asked.

Arthur laughed. “Yes we did but we were hiding from your grandfather. If we had been seen together, you wouldn’t be here.”

“What do you mean?” Amhar didn’t understand.

“Your grandfather would have banished her maybe even executed her.” Arthur told him.

“I don’t understand.” Amhar was shocked by what his father said. “Why would he do that?”

“Your mother was a serving girl not a Princess or a Lady of the Court.” Arthur said. “I thought you knew that.”

“I did. So if Beatrice were a serving girl would you …”

“No!” Arthur interrupted him. “I am not my father. I know that the heart doesn’t acknowledge status. My father didn’t. He thought I should marry for political reasons not for love.”

Amhar went to sit down in one of the chairs by the hearth. “Will I be expected to marry for political reasons?”

Arthur came and sat in the chair opposite him. “No. So you want to court the Lady Beatrice? I think she would be an excellent choice as a future Queen.”

“Father, I don’t know if she is actually going to be my wife. We have to get to know each other better first and she may not fit in with the family.” Amhar shrugged. “We are a difficult lot.”

Arthur nodded. “I understand. Go see Sir Leon now. He just arrived for the Roundtable meeting. Be polite and try not to mention her beauty as you ask permission. It makes a father uncomfortable.”

“Thank you Father.” Amhar jumped up and headed for the door.

“Amhar.” Arthur stopped him. “When you marry for love, you will find that it is the most wonderful thing you have ever done.”

Amhar smiled and nodded. He rushed out to talk to Sir Leon.

X

  


There was a knock on the door of Sir Leon’s chambers. He had just arrived a short time ago from his post. He smiled. He thought it was his daughter, Lady Beatrice.

“Come in!” Sir Leon called out.

The door opened and Amhar walked in

Sir Leon’s smile turned to confusion. He stood up. “How may I help you, My Lord?”

“I would like to talk to you, Sir Leon. It’s about your daughter.” Amhar said.

“Has she done something to offend someone?” sir Leon asked. He knew she was a good girl and could behave herself.

“No. She is a very kind and lovely person.” Amhar said. He smiled as he thought of her.

Sir Leon gave him a suspicious look. “My Lord?”

“I have come to ask permission to court your daughter, Sir Leon. I hope you will give it.” Amhar said nervously.

“You want to court my daughter?” Sir Leon was surprised. “She is still young. No offense, My Lord, but you are young as well.

“I understand.” Amhar looked at the floor. “I will abide by your wishes but I think we would make a good match.”

“I haven’t said ‘no’, My Lord. I am just surprised. You are a Prince and she is only a Knight’s daughter.” Sir Leon said. “Surely, you must want to marry a Princess.”

“My father was a Prince when he fell in love with my mother who was a handmaiden. Father says that the heart knows nothing of status.” Amhar said.

Sir Leon smiled. “I remember their courtship. They spent a great deal of it avoiding your grandfather, King Uther. Your father is right about love. I married above myself. Beatrice’s mother was the daughter of a powerful Lord. He had hoped to make a match with a Prince or another powerful house. When he saw that she was in love with me, he didn’t like it but he gave permission for us to marry anyway. He knew she would not be happy unless she married for love. He just wanted to make her happy. I believe she was with me.”

Amhar smiled. “Then you will give us permission?”

“Yes. You have my permission to court my daughter. You will also need her approval as well.” Sir Leon reminded him.

“I have already asked and she has agreed. I have spoken to my father and he has given his approval as well.” Amhar said. “I know I should have asked you first but you were away.”

Sir Leon was suddenly serious. “Beatrice is all I have. Please treat her with respect and kindness.”

“I promise, Sir Leon.” Amhar said. “She is very dear to me already.”

Sir Leon held out his hand to Amhar. “Good luck.”

Amhar took the Knight’s hand and shook it. “Thank you, Sir Leon. I should go. You will want to rest before supper.”

“Yes. It seems that trip takes longer each time I make it.” Sir Leon said.

Amhar nodded and left the Knight to rest. He stood in the corridor for a moment to let the conversation sink in. he grinned and went off to train for a few hours.   

X

  


A few hours later, Amhar was coming in from training when he met Lady Beatrice coming from the library.

“I was just about to come see you.” Amhar said.

Lady Beatrice smiled. “Why would you want to come see me?”

“I talked to your father and he has given us permission to court.” Amhar said. “My father agreed as well.”

Lady Beatrice smiled. On impulse she hugged him then quickly stepped back, blushing. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“It’s fine.” Amhar smiled. “I suppose it is permitted since we are courting.” 

“I suppose it is. Especially since your mother has us nearly married already.” Lady Beatrice told him.

“What has she said to you?” Amhar looked at Beatrice.

“She said not to frequent the alcoves with you until we are officially betrothed.” Lady Beatrice said. “She seemed sure that we will marry. Is the Queen correct?”

“I… uh … well … it … It may happen.” Amhar stammered.

Lady Beatrice laughed. “That is what I thought.”  

“I just meant that we haven’t even spent enough time together to see if it is possible.” Amhar tried to cover his lapse.

“I agree. We may find we really don’t like each other.” Lady Beatrice teased him.

“I doubt that.” It was Amhar’s turn to blush. “Do you have any ideas of how we can spend time together?”

Lady Beatrice nodded. “Will you walk with me in the garden tomorrow?”

“I would love to.” Amhar said. “May I walk you to your chambers?”

“Yes. I would like that.” Lady Beatrice blushed.

Amhar gave her his arm and she took it. He looked at the book in her hand. “What are you reading?”

“It is a history of Camelot. I thought I should know more about the Kingdom and its Capital.” Lady Beatrice showed him the book.

Amhar smiled. “I shall tell you everything that is not in that book as we walk in the garden. It may take more than one walk of course.”

“Of course.” Lady Beatrice gave his arm a squeeze.

They walked to her chambers in silence. Both were pleased that their parents approved.     

X

  


The next afternoon, Amhar knocked on the door of Lady Beatrice’s chambers. He came to collect on that walk in the garden she promised him the day before.

The door opened and Lady Beatrice smiled mischievously at him. “Yes my lord?”

“I am here for a walk in the garden. I believe we had an appointment, My Lady.” Amhar said as he took a single red rose from behind his back and presented it to her,

She gasped as she took the rose from him. “Amhar! That is beautiful! No one has ever given me a rose before. Father gives me daffodils sometimes. He says they were my mother’s favorite flower.”

“What is your favorite flower?” Amhar presented his arm to her.

Lady Beatrice stepped out of her chambers, closing the door behind her and took his arm. She giggled. “Yellow.”

“That is not a flower. That is a color.” Amhar laughed as they started walking to the garden.

“I like all the yellow flowers. Yellow is my color.” Lady Beatrice said. “Do you have a favorite flower?”

“Yes.” Amhar grinned. “It’s you!”

She giggled and smacked him on the arm. “I am not a flower, silly.”

“You are a rare delicate ginger …. and yellow flower.” Amhar teased.

“You are silly today.” Lady Beatrice said. “Is this what courting you is going to be like?”

“I have never courted anyone before so I have no idea.” Amhar said.

“I haven’t courted anyone either.” Lady Beatrice admitted. “Not many want to court the daughter of the King’s Agent. They were afraid my father would send them to North Wales or something.” 

“I have never been there but I hear it is quiet cold and damp.” Amhar said. “Not a place for flowers, I would think.”

“So tell me something I should know about you.” Lady Beatrice said.

“My color is red, of course. I am a Pendragon after all. I love riding and hunting.” Amhar said.

“You sound very normal for a Prince.” Lady Beatrice said.

Amhar laughed. “I didn’t know that I should be different. May be I will be when I am King but I doubt it.”

“I hope not.” Lady Beatrice said as she gave his arm a squeeze.

They walked in the garden for a while without speaking. They were enjoying just being with each other without others around. They would stop every so often and look at this flower or that one.

From the window above, Sir Leon watched them. He wore a sad smile as he remembered walking in that same garden with his late wife. He thought about what her mother would say of their daughter being courted by the Crown Prince of Albion. He thought she would be as pleased as he was. 


	9. Chapter 7 A Knight’s Quest

**Chapter 7 A Knight’s Quest**

On the evening of his vision for his quest, Devon and Sir Michael walked into the anteroom of the Throne Room. Laid out on a table was the ceremonial garb and on a stand in the corner behind a screen was a marble basin. 

“Are you ready to do this, Devon?” Sir Michael asked.

“No but let’s get on with it anyway.” Devon walked behind the screen. Devon washed his face and body in the marble basin. He came out after drying off on the towel left for him beside the basin.

Sir Michael assisted him in putting on the white ceremonial garb for the vision ceremony. Devon walked barefoot into the middle of the Throne Room and knelt down facing the two thrones on the dais. Sir Michael closed the doors to the Throne room and sat on the stairs to wait until morning.

The next morning Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, and Morgana as well as two Senior Knights come down the stairs. Sir Michael stood up and followed them in to the throne room.

“It is time, Devon. What is the quest you have chosen?” Arthur asked.

“I can see but one path, Sire. I am to travel to the Isle of the Blessed and take a branch from the Sacred Oak that is in the center of the isle to fashion into a staff.” Devon said.

“You do understand that if you are to prove yourself worthy of the Throne, you must complete this task only with the help of one other.” Arthur said.

“I do, Sire.” Devon said.

“Since you have magick, your companion must not have magick as well. Who do you name as your companion?” Arthur asked.

“I name as my companion Sir Michael of Camelot.” Devon said.

“Do you accept Sir Michael?” Arthur asked.

“I do, Sire.” Sir Michael said.

“You have one day to prepare. May the Gods favor you.” Arthur said.

“Thank you, Sire.” Devon said.

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other. They were sure that Devon would find more than just a branch from the Sacred Oak on the Isle of the Blessed.

Arthur patted Devon on the shoulder and smiled. “It sounds like a worthy quest. It sounds like something your father would do.”

“He has a staff from the same tree but it was a gift from a Druid Chieftain.” Devon said. “I just want to get my own.”

“Iseldir. I know him. I’m sure you will find one to rival your father’s.” Arthur said. “What do you think, Merlin?”

Merlin looked distracted but nodded. “He will get a bigger one I am sure.”

Morgana gave her son a hug. She looked at him. “Couldn’t you go get some lost relic from some far away land? Why the Isle of the Blessed?”

“I don’t know it was just there and so was the tree.” Devon said. “It wasn’t even like one of my regular visions. It was strange.”

“You must rest and I will have some food brought up to you. I think it’s silly to fast for an entire day for a vision.” Morgana said as she looped her arm around his.

“That is because you are a seer, Mum.” Devon smiled. He bowed to Arthur and left with Morgana to get some rest.

“What is going on?” Arthur said. “I know those looks you and Morgana were giving each other.”

“The Isle of the Blessed is not safe. There are those that would want everyone to stay away and would do everything in their power to make sure of it.” Merlin said.

“Merlin, his powers rival yours. Are you telling me there are sorcerers more powerful than you?” Arthur asked.

“No just more experienced than my son.” Merlin said.

“I see a lot of you in him. He will be fine.” Arthur told him.

“I hope you are right.” Merlin said.    

In the early hours of the following morning Devon and Sir Michael rode out of the courtyard to start the quest.

“Devon, if I may ask, why you chose me for this honor?” Sir Michael asked.

“Because I think you may be sweet on my sister and I wanted a chance to talk to you about it.” Devon joked.

“How did you know? I have never said a word.” Sir Michael was shocked. He had been admiring Anna for a while now but only at a distance. He was more than a little afraid of her father to approach her.

“I was joking! You fancy my sister?” Devon laughed.

“Well yes.” Sir Michael said blushing. “Really who wouldn’t? She is beautiful and very smart.”

“Why haven’t you said anything?” Devon was truly surprised.

“Frankly, I’m afraid of your father.” Sir Michael said. “Maybe when we get back, you could put a good word in. I would like to court her but he scares the hell out of me. I saw him turn into a great bird once.”

“He turns into a merlin. I can do that spell too.” Devon said. “I become an eagle. I’m not as big but I’m also not as powerful as Da.”

“An eagle? Why don’t you turn into an eagle and go to the Isle of the Blessed?” Sir Michael said. “If I could turn into a bird I would be doing it all the time.”

“It isn’t as easy as all that. You hurt like you had been beaten with a bag of sharp stones for a few days afterward. It isn’t pleasant.” Devon wrinkled his nose as he remembered his last time as an eagle.  

“Still, it sounds quite handy.” Sir Michael. “Does your sister turn into anything?”

“No. Anna doesn’t have that kind of power. Mum can barely do it. She is a pigeon.” Devon laughed. “Michael, tell me why I should give you a good word to my father.”

“I don’t know.” Sir Michael said. “I come from a good family. I made it through training faster than some of the others. I will respect her.”

Devon grinned. “Keep going. I will need more than that to convince me.”

“You are enjoying this too much.” Sir Michael said. “Who do you fancy?”

“Myself!” Devon laughed.

“I believe that to be true.” Sir Michael laughed.

They rode on until sundown stopping only to rest the horses and grab a bite to eat. They set up camp just a half day away from the isle of the blessed.

“I will take first watch.” Sir Michael said.

“Wake me in a few hours so you can get some rest too.” Devon said. He unrolled his bedroll by the fire and was asleep as soon as he was comfortable.

Sir Michael smiled as he sat with his back against a tree. He wondered if there was a chance for him and Anna. Devon seemed to be on his side. That gave him hope.

Early the next morning, they broke camp and traveled the last leg of the journey. They arrived at the shore of the lake in the late afternoon.

“Do you want to make camp and go first thing in the morning?” Sir Michael asked.

“No. Let’s get this over with.” Devon looked back at Sir Michael. “Unless you are too afraid to be there in the dark.”

“I’m a Knight of Albion.” Sir Michael said. “I’m not afraid of the dark. How do we get over there in the first place?”

“There’s a boat over there.” Devon pointed to a small bark shell.

“There aren’t any oars.” Sir Michael looked around.

“Don’t need any.” Devon pushed the boat off the shore and got in. “Coming?”

Sir Michael got in the small boat. “Now what?”

Devon smiled. “Astyre!”

The boat started to move quickly across the water. They were at the dock of the Island of the Blessed in a few minutes. Devon tied the boat to the metal ring in the wall and they climbed out and onto the island.

“Does anyone live here?” Sir Michael asked. “It looks deserted.”

“I don’t know. Let’s find the oak and get what we came for. This place is making me anxious.” Devon said as he looked around.

“Young Emrys?” A voice asked behind them.

Devon turned to see a dark haired woman. “I am Devon Emrys.”

“I know. You are the son of the Great Warlock of the Prophecy. I have been waiting for you. I am Nimueh, the High Priestess of this Isle. Come with me.” Nimueh turned and started to walk towards a covered walkway leading deeper into the center of the Isle. “Leave your servant there. He will be unharmed.”

“He isn’t ….” Devon looked at Sir Michael and shrugged.

Sir Michael drew his sword and watched as Devon and the mysterious woman walked into the shadows.

“My Lady. I am here to get a limb from the Sacred Oak for a staff. Is that where you are taking me?” Devon asked.

“Eventually.” Nimueh said mysteriously. “I want to show you something before you complete your quest.”      

Devon was curious but wary as he followed her. “Where are you taking me?”

She pointed to a doorway. “We are going there. It is the Chamber of Visions.” She moved the curtain and entered the room, dropping the curtain behind her.

Devon lifted the curtain and followed her. He stepped into a room well lit with dozens of candles. He saw that Nimueh was standing next to a basin she was pouring water into the bowl.

“Come here and look.” Nimueh said. “I will show you what you need to know.”

“I don’t mean to offend you but I don’t exactly trust you. You could be showing me false prophecy for your own purposes.” Devon said.

Nimueh smiled strangely. “Then use your own magick. Put your hands on the basin and concentrate on the water within.”

Devon did as she said and images flashed in the water. Some things he recognized but other things he did not. He saw his sister as she made potions in the infirmary with a child playing on a blanket near her. He saw Amhar sitting on the throne as the King with tears flowing down his face. He saw his parents much younger in the catacombs under the castle. His father was teaching her spells. He saw Arthur and Gwen standing inside his chambers when they were younger. His aunt was holding a laundry basket and dressed as servant. They looked upset about something. When he saw an eagle soaring across the sky with a dragon, Devon let go and stepped back.

“What is that?” Devon said.

“It is the past and the present, the here and the now. You are the son of the greatest warlock we have ever known. You, of all people, should understand the power of visions. Young Emrys, heed me now.” Nimueh said to him. “You will surpass him in power when you step into his robes. These trappings of a Knight will not be your only garb. The young King will need a protector after your father has passed beyond the veil.”

“You sound like you think this will happen soon.” Devon looked at her suspiciously.

“Your father will see many more seasons, if that is your concern.” Nimueh said. “The Pendragon will not. Do you know of the prophecy of the ‘Once and Future King’?”

“Yes. His time is coming then?” Devon said.

“The Pendragon doesn’t believe in the prophecy. It will be his downfall.” Nimueh said. “I have told you all that I can. I will take you to the Sacred Oak now.”

“Thank you My Lady.” Devon said.

They walked into the center of the Isle to a great oak. It stood taller than Devon could see. He took his small axe out of his belt to cut the branch. Nimueh put her hand on his arm.

“You will not need that. Simply touch the tree and it will give you what you deserve.” Nimueh told him.

Devon nodded and put his axe back in his belt.

He walked over and placed his hand on the rough bark. He heard a cracking sound and a large limb fell at his feet. He patted the tree and bowed before he picked up the long straight limb it had given him. He turned around to speak to Nimueh and he found that he was alone. He took his staff and found his way back to Sir Michael.

“I was beginning to worry.” Sir Michael said as he saw Devon. “I see you have what we came for. Can we go now?”

“Yes. I think we should. I don’t want to overstay my welcome.” Devon said as he led the way to the boat.

The two Knights stepped into the boat and Devon said the spell. They were back to the lake’s shore very quickly.

“Let us put some distance between us and that place before we camp for the night.” Devon said.

“I agree.” Sir Michael said. “You seem upset. Did the woman give you difficulties?”

“No. Michael. I want you to promise never to tell anyone about us meeting Nimueh or anything you saw on the Isle of the Blessed. Swear it on your soul.” Devon said seriously.

“I don’t understand but I will swear it.” Sir Michael said. He put his hand on his heart. “I swear upon my soul, I will never tell another what I have seen on the Isle of the Blessed.”

“Thank you.” Devon said. 

They went to the horses and rode until they couldn’t see anymore. They quickly set up camp and Devon took the first watch.

Devon needed to be alone with his thoughts as he went through what he had seen in the basin. The images changed so fast that he had to concentrate to separate them in his memory.

Before he realized it the sun was coming up. He woke Sir Michael and they rode for the rest of the day. They arrived in Camelot late in the evening.

Merlin was waiting on the steps for him. He walked down and hugged Devon. “I see your staff is larger. I’m glad you had no difficulty.”

“It was like a trip to the lower town for some herbs.” Devon grinned. He passed the reins to the groom and looked over at Sir Michael. “Da did you know that Anna has admirers?”

“She is a very lovely girl and my daughter.” Merlin glared at Sir Michael.

Sir Michael looked uncomfortable. “I should get on, Devon. Lord Emrys have a good evening.” He nearly ran in his hurry to get away from the powerful warlock.

“Why did you do that?” Devon said. “She is going to marry someone. He is a good man.”

“Him?” Merlin said. “She is too young still. In a few years I may be less intimidating.”

Devon laughed. He became serious suddenly. “I have things to tell you about what I found on the Isle of the Blessed.”

“That is why I’m here. Nimueh was there, wasn’t she?” Merlin said with a knowing look.

“You know of her?” Devon was surprised.

“Yes. Was she helpful?” Merlin asked. Nimueh wasn’t very helpful the last time he was there.

“Yes, she was. She also showed me some images in a basin. I want to talk to you about them.” Devon said.

“Let’s go to my study to talk. We can have privacy there.” Merlin said. “Tell me is she still beautiful?”

Devon looked at his father suspiciously. “Yes. I suppose. She is beautiful, for a High Priestess that is.”

Merlin chuckled. “Last time I was there, she was unspeakably beautiful. Don’t tell your mother. I told her that Nimueh was a wrinkled old hag.”

Devon laughed as they went inside to Merlin’s private study.  

X       

  


“Devon!” Amhar called down the corridor at his cousin.

Devon turned around and smiled. “I hear you will do the ceremony for your quest next week.”

“Who told you?” Amhar asked.

“Mum did. She said Aunt is beside herself with worry already.” Devon said.

“I know. She keeps crying. Father is getting frustrated with her. He hates it when she cries.” Amhar said.

“Da is the same way with Mum. It must be a married thing.” Devon said. 

“I suppose.” Amhar shrugged.

“Are you still taking Haney?” Devon asked.

“He was surprised but I think he was secretly pleased.” Amhar said. “He is the grandson of a blacksmith just like me. I think it will prove to be an interesting quest.”

“Just be careful. I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Devon said.

“You sound like an old woman, Devon.” Amhar slapped him on the shoulder. “It is meant to prove my worth not be easy.”

“Mine wasn’t bad. There were a few moments that were a bit worrisome but I made it back with my task accomplished.” Devon said. 

“Care to tell me about it?” Amhar asked.

“I may when you get back. I did find out that Sir Michael is sweet on my sister.” Devon said. “Da is not pleased.”

“She has to marry sometime. We all do.” Amhar chuckled.

“Don’t remind me. Mum is constantly pointing out available girls to me.” Devon said.

“You are telling me you are not sweet on anyone.” Amhar gave him a hard look.

“There is someone but I’m not telling.” Devon said mysteriously.

“Maybe that should be my quest. Who does Devon Emrys fancy?” Amhar teased

“I am not as transparent as you. Everyone knows you fancy Lady Beatrice.” Devon teased back.

Amhar just grinned and he started to walk off. “I am going to training.”

“I’ll be there in a few minutes. I forgot my gloves.” Devon said.

Amhar waved as he walked. 


	10. Chapter 8 A Prince’s Quest

**Chapter 8 A Prince’s Quest**

“My Lord, the former Queen has left Orkney. She was headed for Lothian.” The Knight reported to Sir Elyan in his private study. He had just come from Orkney and thought it best to report his findings right away.

“What of the boy?” Sir Elyan asked. “Is he traveling with her?”

“No My Lord. He went back north after leaving his mother in Orkney.” The Knight said.

“Are you sure of that? Have there been reports of him in the northern kingdoms?” Sir Elyan asked.

“No.” the knight shook his head. “There has been no news of him for months.”

Elyan sighed. “He could be anywhere. He could even be in Camelot.”

“He was headed north, My Lord, not south.” The man reported.

“He may have doubled back. I will send word to Arthur right after the Knighting ceremony.” Sir Elyan picked up his ceremonial sword and put it in the sheath at his belt.

“Yes My Lord. I will have a rider make ready.” The Knight bowed and left the private study.

Sir Donas appeared in the doorway. “They are ready, My Lord.”

“How many this time?” Elyan asked.

“Only two. Elias and Micah. I’m afraid the others didn’t make the cut. I was surprised that Elias passed his test. He has always done so poorly at training.” Sir Donas frowned.

“We shall have to keep an eye on him. He may have just been having a lucky day.” Elyan said. “How many are going to Camelot with me for the roundtable this month.”

“I think there will be ten, My Lord. I thought maybe Elias and Micah could come as well. Sir Donas said. “As a reward for passing their tests and becoming a Knight.”

“Very well. Tell them they are coming. Let’s get them Knighted.” Elyan said as he walked past Sir Donas and into what was the Throne Room of the Lothian citadel.

Micah, a ginger haired freckled boy stood beside Mordred at the front of the room. When Elyan came to stand in front of them they knelt down.

Elyan took the sword from his belt. He held it against Micah’s chest. “Micah, second son of Bredar from here on you will be known as Sir Micah, Knight of Albion.” Elyan took the sword and tapped first the right shoulder then the left of Micah. “Arise Knight of Albion.”

Micah stood and bowed to Elyan.

Elyan put the blade to Mordred’s chest. “Elias, son of Hendal from here on out you will be known as Sir Elias Knight of Albion.” Elyan tapped both of Mordred’s shoulders. “Arise Knight of Albion.”

Mordred stood. Elyan motioned for them to turn around and face the crowd.

Mordred saw his mother out of the corner of his eye as he looked at the crowd. She nodded to him.

“Let the celebrations begin!” Sir Elyan said.  

The crowd started to file out to the feast set up in the Great Hall. Mordred watched as his mother left in the crowd.

Sir Donas came over and patted the two newly Knighted men on the back. “I have great news. You both will be going with the Roundtable party in a few days. Best pack and I wouldn’t celebrate too hard. Riding horseback with a hangover is horrible.”

“He should know.” Elyan said as he walked past the old Knight.

“I like my spirits.” Sir Donas said.

“I have only seen one other Knight drink more than you and he is never hung over.” Elyan said.

“Then he must never sober up.” Sir Donas said.

Elyan nodded. “That has always been true of Gwaine.”

Wait! Isn’t that the Knight that took over Odin’s old kingdom last year? Sir Donas asked.

“That’s the one.” Elyan said. “We were Knighted together. I just happened to be lucky enough to be the Queen’s brother.”

“My Lord, I need to speak to someone. I will be at the celebrations shortly.” Mordred said.

“Go but hurry. We all want to toast you.” Sir Donas said.

“He has a girl?” Elyan asked the older Knight as they watched Mordred weave through the crowd.

“I haven’t heard but he does go off now and then. She must be in the next village over.” Sir Donas said.

Elyan nodded. “Women make you do strange things.”

Sir Donas nodded. “That they do, My Lord.”

A few minutes after leaving the older Knights, Mordred stood next to a stone in the woods outside the Citadel. “Mother?”

Morgause came from behind a tree. “I’m here. You know I hid behind this very rock when Arthur came to take the Citadel. I had you in my arms.” She ran her hand over the rock as she remembered that moment.

“It’s not safe for you to be here.” Mordred said.

“I’m leaving as soon as we talk.” Morgause hugged him. “I had to see you being Knighted. Even if it was with the wrong name.”

“I couldn’t take the chance they would remember. I will be going to Camelot with the next party for the Roundtable. I was just told by Sir Donas.” Mordred told her.

“Good then you will be able to look at the man who killed your brothers and father. Arthur will pay with his life.” Morgause said with an evil grin.

“Should I kill him when I get to Camelot?” Mordred asked.

“No. He has a daughter. I want you to lure her into the woods and kill her. She is a girl. There will be little consequence if she dies.” Morgause said. “Be brutal. It will break his heart and make him vulnerable.”

“She is still a Princess.” Mordred said. “There will be a search for the killer.”

“Then you must plan your escape well. You must double back to be a part of the search party looking for the killer. Misdirect them as much as you can.” She advised him.

Mordred nodded. He could tell his mother had thought it through carefully. It was a good plan if he could pull it off.

“When that is done, you must set a trap for his younger son. But it must look like an accident.” Morgause said. “The succession lies with his sons. We must wait before we kill the eldest. If they die too close together it will look suspicious.”

Mordred nodded. “I will do as you ask but you must go now before we are seen.” Mordred hugged his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He watched as she disappeared into the trees. He waited for a few minutes before going back to the celebration in the Great Hall.

X

  


A week later, Amhar and Haney stood in the anteroom of the Throne Room. Haney looked nervous.

“Haney, are you all right?” Amhar asked. “You look like you are going to fall over.”

“I have never been in the castle before.” Haney said. “I feel like someone is going to come throw me out.”

“Relax. No one is going to throw you out. What is that box over there?” Amhar pointed to a wooden box near the door.

“I was going to work on some chainmail while you were doing what you do for the vision.” Haney said. “I will need some when I am a Knight.”

“Yes you will.” Amhar nodded. “Let’s get started. All you have to do is help me dress then sit outside the door until morning to make sure I am not disturbed.”

“It sounds easy enough.” Haney smiled.   

Amhar went behind the screen and washed in the ceremonial basin there. He came out and Haney helped him dress. He walked into the throne room and knelt as Haney closed the doors behind him.

Haney sat down on the floor to wait. He pulled the box of links over and took the pliers out and started to put links together. By morning he had a large piece done. 

Arthur and Gwen came down the stairs and walked into the throne room with two senior knights and Merlin. 

“It is time. What is the quest you have chosen?” Arthur asked his son.

“I can see but one path, Sire.” Amhar said. “I am to enter the Valley of The Fallen Kings and find the Crystal Cave of Taliesin as recorded in the ancient texts and bring back a crystal from the cave wall.”

“You do understand that if you are to prove yourself worthy of the throne, you must complete this task only with the help of one other.” Arthur said.

“I do.” Amhar said.

“Since you have magick, your companion must not have magick. Who do you name as your companion?” Arthur asked.

“I name as my companion Haney, son of Eugene of Camelot.” Amhar said.

“Do you accept Haney?” Arthur asked.

“Yes Sire, I do.” Haney said.

“You have one day to prepare. May the Gods favor you both.” Arthur said.

“Thank you, father.” Amhar said.

Merlin came over. “The cave is well hidden, Amhar, but it is there.”

“How do you know, Uncle?” Amhar looked at Merlin surprised.

Merlin grinned. “I have been there many times.”

Amhar eyes went wide.

“It is a place like no other. You will see so many things in there. The crystals are known to invoke visions so be careful.” Merlin said. “You may see something that will disturb you.”

“Thank you for the warning, Uncle.” Amhar said.

Gwen went over to Haney. “I saw the chainmail that you were working on. That is very nice work.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Haney blushed at the attention from the Queen. 

“I remember making chainmail with my father. He was a blacksmith. He worked the forge your grandfather works now.” Gwen said.

“Grandpa has told me stories about how he was friends with your father and they things they did when they were young.” Haney said.

“I’m sure they are very amusing.” Gwen smiled. “My father was a wild one in his youth. I was happy when your grandfather took over the forge. My father would have liked that very much. I hear you want to be a Knight. I hope you will still keep your skills sharp after you have been Knighted.”

“I plan on it, My Lady. I will make my own chainmail. I don’t want to trust my safety to poor workmanship.” Haney said.

Gwen smiled. “I am glad to hear it. My brother still smiths as well. Mostly shoeing his horses but he does still make a sword or two.”

“I have made a sword or two, myself.” Haney said. “I have one I am saving for my final test for the Knighthood.” 

“Mother?” Amhar said as he came over to them.

“I was admiring his work.” Gwen said. “Maybe you should spend some time at the forge with him. It would be good for you to be able to make a sword or something.”

“Uncle Elyan taught me to shoe horses and I have a sword from grandfather.” Amhar said. “Haney does need to teach me to make chainmail. I had to have that last set mended, twice.”

“It was Mercian. They are not very careful about closing the links.” Haney said.

“We need to get some rest and prepare, Mother.” Amhar said gently.

“Of course. I will send food up to your chambers for you both. I’m sure you will want to start planning right away. Haney, you will stay in the castle tonight so that you will be able to leave early in the morning.” Gwen said

“Really, My Lady, there is no need.” Haney said blushing again.

“I insist.” Gwen said. “He can use the chambers next to yours, Amhar. I already had them prepared.”    

“Thank you, Mother.” Amhar smiled. “Let’s get you settled. The food should be in my chambers by then.”

Amhar led Haney out of the Throne Room. Haney grabbed his box on the way up to the guest chambers.

“You aren’t going to start crying again, are you?” Arthur asked as he walked up to her and put his arm around her waist and pulled her close against his chest.

“No.” Gwen swatted his hand. “He is so grown up. I keep thinking about the moment I handed him to you for the first time. How small he was then and now look at him.”

“He will be a great King. You have made sure of it.” Arthur whispered in her ear.

Gwen smiled.

X         

  


The next day, Haney and Amhar set out on the quest. They traveled to the Valley of the Fallen Kings and camped just outside the border.

“You have been very quiet.” Amhar said as he handed Haney an apple.

“Just thinking.” Haney said. He took a bite of the apple and looked at it. “Amhar has your sister ever spoken of me? I mean. Well we talked a little when she brought her horse to be reshod.”

Amhar stared at his travel companion. “Ygraine? I would think Anna would be more your type. Ygraine is a little flighty sometimes.”

“She was really nice. She isn’t like the other Ladies of the Court.” Haney took another bite of his apple.

“Mother has always made sure we were polite to everyone, no matter their status. She often reminds us that we are the grandchildren of a blacksmith. Mother was a servant and during the annual cleaning, she will pitch in and do chores with the other servants. She also has Ygraine and me help too. She said it is to keep us grounded. I think that is why she wants me to continue to learn blacksmithing. It means a lot to her.” Amhar said.

“I will help anyway I can.” Haney said. “You should come down and we can work on a sword for you. You could work on a King’s sword like your fathers.”

“No one is supposed to know but my grandfather made that sword. It was my mother’s dowry. Uncle Merlin had a dragon breathe on it to give it extra power.” Amhar told him.

Haney thought for a moment. “We could so the same but I don’t know of any dragons around here.”

“I have a feeling that my Uncle does. There is one around. I have seen it when I was on patrol on the northern route. It’s old and really big.” Amhar told him.

“That would scare most men. Your Uncle must be very brave.” Haney said.

“He is a Dragon Lord.” Amhar said. “Dragons have to do what he says. They have no choice. Devon will get that power when Uncle dies. It is passed from father to son.”

“How did you get magick, Amhar?” Haney asked. 

“My grandfather, King Uther, had a sorceress cast a spell on my grandmother, Queen Ygraine, to conceive an heir. He got an heir but she died. The spell killed her. It caused magick to be passed down from my father to me and on to my children. The sorceress gave my grandmother a tonic to keep Father from having magick. No one knew about the tonic until after I was born. It was buried in the old court physician’s records.”

“That was a lot just for an heir.” Haney said.

“Father has always felt guilty about his mother dying when he was born. When Duran was born, my mother had a difficult time. I thought my father would go into fits from worry. He loves my mother very much. He didn’t want to lose her.” Amhar smiled. 

“I like the Queen. She is very nice, just like your sister. Will you mention me to your sister?” Haney asked.

“Sure.” Amhar shrugged. “At least you aren’t a silly fool like some of the young men that want to court her. We need to get some sleep. I’ll take the first watch.”

“Thanks Amhar.” Haney said.

Amhar nodded and smiled.      

The next morning Amhar and Haney walked into the Valley of the Fallen Kings. They started to search every opening in the rocks that looked like it could be a cave. They searched for hours without finding anything.

Around midday, Amhar sat down after searching yet another cave. “This is ridiculous. We should be able to find it. Uncle Merlin says it’s here. He even said he has been to it.”

“Maybe you are going about it the wrong way.” Haney said as he handed Amhar a water skin.

“What do you mean?” Amhar took the skin and took a drink.

“You are searching like a person without magick. Try using your magick to find it.” Haney said. “It’s supposed to be a magickal place, isn’t it?”

“I never even thought of that.” Amhar smiled. “Thanks Haney.”

Amhar stood up and closed his eyes. He cleared his mind and let his magick guide him. He opened his eyes and gasped. “I know where it is.”

“Then let’s get the crystal and get out of here.” Haney said. “It’s creepy.” 

Amhar started up a path they hadn’t been on before. He walked right up to the cave. “This is it. Stay here and keep watch. It should only take me a moment.”

“Be careful. You don’t know what’s in there. There could be bats.” Haney said.

“I’m a Knight of Albion. I am not afraid of bats.” Amhar laughed as he stepped into the darkness. “Léoht!”

“I’m afraid of bats.” Haney said under his breath.

Amhar walked down a narrow passage that opened into a large cavern. There were crystals encrusted all over the walls as well as some growing up from the floor.

“Well, I’m here I should get a good sized one at least.” Amhar said out loud to himself.

He went over to the wall and took his dagger out of his belt to pry the crystal loose. He blinked as images began to appear in the flat face of the crystal.

The images were mostly a blur but some were clear. He saw himself on the throne. He saw his father lying in a pool of blood. He saw his mother being laid in her tomb. He saw himself and Devon as old men. He saw Ygraine in a wedding dress.

Amhar watched the images repeat themselves. He shook his head and pried the crystal from the wall and put it in the leather bag at his waist. He quickly turned and left the cave.

“What’s the matter?” Haney asked as Amhar stepped out of the cave pale faced.

“Bats.” Amhar said. “Let’s get back to camp. This place is creepy.”

“That was what I said.” Haney followed Amhar who was walking quickly ahead. “Rushing is good.”

They reached camp and Amhar sat down next to the burnt out fire from the night before. He took the crystal out of the bag and looked at it again.

“That is a big one.” Haney said. “I suppose you should have got a big one since it is a quest. I’m going to get some firewood.”

“Huh? Oh yeah. I should find something for supper.” Amhar put the crystal back in the bag and went to his horse. He put his prize in the saddle bag and took the crossbow from the saddle.

“A rabbit would be good.” Haney said.

“Yeah. I wish Devon were here. He can hear them breathing.” Amhar. “I hear some pheasant. They are over there. Be right back.”       

“That’s good too.” Haney said. He pointed in the opposite direction. “I’m going this way.”

A short time later they were cooking two good sized birds on the spit. They finished dinner and Amhar took the first watch. When Haney woke him up in the morning Amhar was more than ready to get going. They quickly broke camp and headed back to Camelot.

They rode in silence for a while until Haney couldn’t take it anymore.

“You’ve been very quiet. Was it really bats that made you come out of that cave so fast?” Haney asked.

“My Uncle said that I may see things that disturb me. He was right I did.” Amhar admitted. “I saw the future in the crystals. I didn’t like everything I saw.”

“Life can’t be all flowers and biscuits all the time.” Haney said. “It wouldn’t be any good if it were.”

Amhar nodded. “You are right. If we keep this pace we will be at Camelot soon.”

“My Mother will be happy. She was worried.” Haney said.

“Mine too.” Amhar said. “I suppose it’s the nature of mothers. We can quicken our pace, if you think it will make your mother feel better.”

Haney nodded. “They both would like it.”

Amhar laughed and urged his horse to a quicker pace.

Haney did the same.

They arrived in Camelot in the late afternoon. Arthur and Gwen were waiting on the steps.

“Any trouble?” Arthur asked as Amhar handed his reins to the groom.

“No.” Amhar took the leather bag out of his saddlebag and walked up the steps to hand it to Arthur.

Arthur opened the bag and looked in. He nodded. “Well done, son.”

“Thank you Father.” Amhar said. He hugged his mother. He whispered into her ear. “You can stop worrying now.”

“Haney, the Queen and I were talking.” Arthur said. “We have decided to let you test for Knighthood early. Report for training in the morning. That is if you still want to be a Knight.”

“Thank you Your Majesties.” Haney’s face lit up and he bowed. “I should be going my mother was worried.”

“Haney, you will be at the feast tomorrow night as a guest of the Court. You may bring your parents if you like.” Gwen said.

“Thank you My Lady.” Haney said a big grin. “I will tell them.”           

The Royals turned to go into the castle. Amhar went up the steps first with his parents holding hands behind him. 

Haney grinned as he headed to his parent’s home in the lower town. He couldn’t wait to tell them they were invited to the castle for a feast. He was more excited about being allowed to test for the Knighthood early. He couldn’t wait to tell everyone he knew about that.   


	11. Chapter 9 Setting A Trap

**Chapter 9 Setting A Trap**

As the Knights from all over Albion started to arrive for the monthly Roundtable, Sir Elyan’s party was one of the first to arrive. The dozen knights from Orkney and Lothian came into the courtyard just before sunset.

Amhar was waiting on the steps to greet his Uncle Elyan. He hugged the older Knight and smiled. “Uncle, it’s good to see you.”

“Did anything happen while I was off doing my duty?” Elyan asked.

“No nothing really.” Amhar said. “I went on my quest. You are just in time for the feast to celebrate it tomorrow.”

“How was your quest?” Elyan asked.

“It went well. I have a very large crystal from a magickal cave for a prize.” Amhar said.

“Sounds like all is well with you.” Elyan said.

“Mother is waiting for you in her sitting room.” Amhar said. “She has another one for you.”

Elyan rolled his eyes. “When will your mother learn not to try to set me up with Ladies of the Court? Why doesn’t she find you a wife instead?”

“Probably because I have found one on my own.” Amhar laughed. “Maybe. Just give in, Uncle and see who she has for you this time.”

“It seems I have no choice. You must introduce me to your Lady while I am here.” Elyan said. He turned and looked at the Knights that had come with him. “Micah! Elias!”

Mordred and Micah stepped forward and bowed.

“These two are new.” Elyan said. “Gentlemen, this is my nephew, Crown Prince Amhar.”

Mordred studied the young man that was just introduced. He would need to know his face in the future as the plans to take back this lands progress.

“Welcome to Camelot.” Amhar smiled at them. “Just follow the others to the barracks and you will be able to find a bed and a meal there.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.” Mordred said.

Amhar smiled at him. He and Elyan went up the steps inside to the Queen’s Sitting Room.

Mordred and Micah found their way to the barracks and settled in for the night. Mordred wondered when he would get to meet the King as he drifted off to sleep.

X     

  


Mordred slipped into the receiving room of Camelot before dawn. He knew that all the letters and invitations came to this room to be picked up by servants to be delivered throughout the castle.  It was the same process as in Lothian.

He took a note from the bag at his waist and looked over the piles of correspondence on the long wooden table. He found the pile he was looking for and put the note into the stack. He slipped out before anyone saw him.

He smiled as he walked back to the barracks in the early morning light. The trap has been set. All he had to do now was waiting for his prey. 

X

  


Ygraine stretched as her maid Jill put the breakfast tray on the table. She got out of bed and looked at the pile of correspondence next to the plate on the tray.

“Rats! Will they every stop?” Ygraine sighed

“My Lady?” Jill looked up from pouring the water into the goblet on the table.

“There are more invitations than I have time for. Sometimes being a Princess can be tedious.” Ygraine picked up the stack and started to look through it.

“That is true of many things, My Lady.” Jill said. “Which dress today?”

“The green dress with the white collar. It feels like a green day.” Ygraine said.

Jill smiled as she went to get the dress out of the cupboard.

As Ygraine was looking through the stack of invitations, she found a folded note among the sealed invitations. Ygraine read the note and frowned. She put it to the side and started to eat.

“What is that, My Lady? Is it another invitation?” Jill asked as she came to fill the water goblet again.

“That one is from some Knight I have never heard of wanting to court me. It’s ridiculous. If I don’t know who he is, why would I want to court him? He must have gotten beaten about the head one too many times.” Ygraine said.

Jill snickered. “It sounds like it. Oh I was to tell you that Lady Anna has a favor to ask. She will be by to see you in the afternoon.”

“I wonder what she wants.” Ygraine said as she stood up and headed to the screen to wash and change.

“She didn’t say. Is there anything else, My Lady?” Jill asked.

“No. Thank you, Jill.” Ygraine said.

“I’ll be about my duties then.” Jill said as she stacked the empty dishes back on the tray and left. 

X

  


Anna knocked on Ygraine”s door after the midday meal.

“Come in!” Ygraine called out

Anna came in. “I have a problem. I have nothing to wear tonight. I was wondering if I could borrow a gown.”

“Sure but I need you to do me a favor first.” Ygraine said. She sat at a desk covered in correspondence and invitations

“What is this favor?” Anna asked as she looked at herself in the mirror

“I received a note from some impertinent Knight. He wishes to meet me and he hopes to receive permission to court me but he wants my word before he pursues it. I need you to take a note to him.” Ygraine said.

“Why not send it by a guard?” Anna asked.

“It’s too personal a thing to trust to a guard. Will you take it to him?” Ygraine asked.

“If I get to borrow your blue gown for the feast then I will do it.” Anna said.

“I will give you the blue gown and the shoes that match to keep as soon as you come back.”  Ygraine said. “I really hate all these Knights and Lords wanting to court me because I am the King’s daughter. It must be nice to not have such hounds after you constantly.”

Anna laughed. “My father frightens them all off. I am the daughter of the great Emrys. They are too afraid that they will be turned into real hounds to be one.”

Ygraine laughed. “Here is the note. The meeting place is the south gate at sundown. I will be dressing for the feast by then.”

“I have to dress for the feast as well.” Anna said as she took the note from Ygraine.

“I have to be ready to receive the guests at least one half hour earlier than you need to attend. Princess duty is no fun.” Ygraine said.      

“It looks fun to me. Dresses, parties, teas and lots of young men chasing you, that sounds like loads of fun.” Anna sighed.

“I would trade with you in a heartbeat.” Ygraine said. “You have more freedom and you get to study interesting things.” She really wouldn’t mind switching places with her cousin for a day or two. 

“All I do is study. Father wants me to be able to take his place now that Devon has become a knight.” Anna told her.

“A woman physician? If it were to happen then Camelot is the place for it. My mother always says that anything is possible in Camelot.” Ygraine smiled.

“Anything is possible but me ever having the chance of becoming a wife to a nice Knight or a visiting Prince.” Anna sighed.

“Your time will come Anna be patient.” Ygraine said.

“Now you even sound like Aunt.” Anna tucked the note in her pocket. “I’ll do your favor.”

“I’ll have the dress sent to your chambers.” Ygraine said.

Anna nodded and went back to the infirmary to help Merlin prepare potions.

Ygraine sat back in her chair and thought of which nice Knight she could fix up with her cousin. She smiled because she knew just the one.  

X

  


Anna arrived at the South Gate right at sundown. There was no one there. She started to walk back to the Palace when she was grabbed from behind; a hand with a cloth covered in sleeping potion was clamped over her mouth to muffle her screams. The attacker dragged her deep into the woods away from the gate. She was thrown to the ground in a clearing.

“What do you want? I have nothing.” Anna said. She tried to see his face but it was covered. She shook her head trying to clear it. She had only got a little of the sleeping potion on the cloth but it was enough to make her foggy. 

“That will be true soon enough, Princess.” The man said.

“I’m not….” Anna started to say.

The attacker slapped her and picked her up, turned her around and pushed her against a large log lying across the forest floor. He pulled her skirts up and pushed her legs open with his knees.

“Please! Please don’t hurt me.” Anna cried. She tried to conjure a fireball but he hit her before she could do it.

“Shut up!”

She screamed as he forced himself inside her slamming her against the log with each thrust. He came with a growl and withdrew from her. She slid to the forest floor, sobbing.

The attacker kicked her and grabbed a thick piece of wood and beat her with it. He struck her on the head several times until she was unconscious.   

“Pendragon scum.” The man threw a rolled piece of parchment on the ground beside her and left on a horse that had been hidden in the trees.    

X

  


Morgana came into the Queen’s Sitting Room. She was already dressed for the feast. “Has anyone seen Anna?”

Duran shook his head and looked uncomfortable in his formal attire. He was sitting on the bed trying not to wrinkle. “I haven’t seen her, Aunt Morgana.”

“She went to deliver a note for me but she should have been back by now.” Ygraine said as Gwen placed the gold circlet on her daughters head.

“A note to who?” Gwen asked.

“It was another foolish Knight that was seeking the hand of a King’s daughter.” Ygraine sighed. “She went to meet him at the South Gate and give him the note from me. That was at sunset so she should have been back a while ago.”

“Maybe she fancied him?” Gwen said as she grinned and Duran who giggled.

“He sounded too pompous for her.” Ygraine said. “Now Sir Michael on the other hand would be perfect for her.”

“I’ll send Devon to see if he can find her.” Morgana said. “I like Sir Michael. I think I will speak to Merlin about him.”

“So Uncle won’t turn him into a toad?” Ygraine asked with a giggle.

“Yes that is it exactly.” Morgana smiled as she headed out the door.

“Mummy, will Uncle really turn him into a toad? A real toad?” Duran asked.

“Your Uncle could turn him into a pickled egg if he wanted to.” Gwen shook her head.

Duran whistled in disbelief.

Ygraine laughed. “If he does, we had better keep that egg away from Father. You know how he fancies them.”

Duran eyes got round. Gwen looked over at her son and laughed.   

Morgana saw Devon and Amhar talking in the corridor. “Devon, I need you to find your sister. She was meeting someone at the South Gate around sundown and she hasn’t returned.”

“She is probably gossiping and lost track of time.” Amhar said. “I wouldn’t worry over her.”

“Anna doesn’t gossip that much.” Devon said. “I hope she isn’t hurt somewhere.”

“I’ll go with you.” Amhar said. “She is like my own sister and if she is injured you are going to need help getting her back.”

“Thanks. Amhar is probably right, Mum. I’m sure she is just gossiping or something.” Devon said when he saw the worry on his mother’s face.

“I hope you are right.” Morgana said. “Tell her to come straight to my chambers.”

“I will, Mum.” Devon said.

Devon and Amhar headed for the South Gate.

When they arrived, Devon held out his hand whispered a spell. “Léoht!” A ball of light appeared in his hand. He nodded to Amhar who did the same.   

“There are tracks and drag marks here.” Amhar said as he started to follow the trail.

“If someone has kidnapped her, I will bring down a mountain on them.” Devon said.

“I wish she would use her magick. We could just call to her.” Amhar said.

“I can’t believe she is the only one of us that doesn’t. Even Ygraine uses her powers. Da has her convinced she should only use her powers for healing.” Devon said in frustration.

“She is going to be fine. The trail goes this way.” Amhar said.

They came into the clearing. Anna was unconscious and bloody curled up next to the log where she had fallen.

“Anna!” Devon ran over to her. “She’s alive.”

Amhar came over and picked up the parchment on the ground. “Oh Gods!”

“What is it?” Devon said as he looked at Amhar.

“It’s nothing. Let’s get her to your father.” Amhar shoved the parchment into his bag on his belt.

Devon scooped his sister up into his arms carefully. He and Amhar hurried to the infirmary.

Merlin turned from the potions bench as Devon kicked the door open.

“What happened?” Merlin turned pale when he saw his unconscious daughter.

“She was doing a favor for Ygraine and she was attacked.” Devon said. “We found her in the woods.”

“Take her in there.” Merlin pointed to the small room at the top of the stairs.

“I need to change for the feast.” Amhar said. “I will check back as soon as I can.”

Devon and Merlin didn’t even look up as Amhar left the room.

Amhar headed straight to his room to change. He would show the parchment to his father when he arrived at the Great Hall for the feast.

X

  


“Where is your son, Guinevere?” Arthur asked outside the Great Hall. He saw Duran peek around his mother at him. “Where is Amhar? This is a feast in his honor.”

“Why is he my son when he annoys you?” Gwen asked. “Really Arthur, he is just like you were at that age. Well maybe not as much of a prat as you still are.”

Ygraine failed at suppressing a giggle.

Arthur frowned. “Hmph. Here he is now.”

Amhar came dressed for the feast. “Father, I need to speak to you.”

“Can it wait?” Arthur asked. “You are late by the way.”

“No, it cannot wait. Anna was attacked. Devon and I found her. She is in the infirmary with Uncle. Father, I found this next to her.” He handed Arthur the parchment. “I don’t understand what it means but maybe you do.”

Arthur looked at the parchment and read it out loud. “It says: ‘a child for a child’.” Arthur turned it over and looked at the back. “There is no seal.”

“I think that the attacker thought he had Ygraine and not Anna.” Amhar looked over at his sister who was on the verge of tears.

“Was there any sign of the attacker?” Arthur asked.

“It looked like he had a horse waiting at the place he took her.” Amhar said. 

“How badly is she injured?” Gwen asked.

“She was beaten badly. She was unconscious when we found her, Mother. I know that it’s bad when that is the case.” Amhar said. “Uncle will heal her. I’m sure of it.”

“As soon as we receive the guests, I want you to go check on her.” Arthur said. “Merlin will know the extent of her injuries by that time.”

“Yes Sire.” Amhar said. He held out his arm for his sister. Ygraine took it. He escorted her into the Great Hall behind his parents. He whispered to her. “She will be fine.”   

“It’s my fault.” Ygraine whispered back.

“She will not see it that way. You’ll see.” Amhar gave her hand a pat.

Duran followed them with his head down. He liked Anna she was always good to him. He hoped she was all right but the look on everyone’s faces told him that she wasn’t.

X

  


Morgana sat by her daughter’s bedside just watching her sleep like she did when Anna was an infant. “Merlin, you have to give her the herbs.”

“We don’t know for sure.” Merlin said.

“I’m her mother, I know. Please, I will not have her haunted by a reminder of what happened this night.” Morgana looked at him with tears in her eyes.

“She needs to wait and heal a day or two before I can give them to her. She was bleeding inside and the herbs will only make it start again.” Merlin said. “She is so weak that more bleeding may end her life.”

There was a knock at the door and it opened slowly. Amhar quietly walked in. “Uncle, Father sent me to see how Anna is doing.”

“She is still unconscious. Thank you for going with Devon. He is very upset about his sister.” Merlin said. “I sent him to get some more water. He should be back any moment.”  

“I can’t stay I must get back to the feast. Anna is like my own sister.” Amhar said. “The four of us grew up not making the distinction of cousin, sister or brother. We never felt there was a reason to do so.”

Morgana took Amhar’s hand. “We know. You and Anna are as close as twins even though you were born months apart. You shared a cradle then a cot when you were small.”

Amhar nodded. He looked at Merlin. “She will recover, wont she, Uncle?”

“She will be telling you off again in a few days.” Merlin smiled at the young Prince. “Go tell your father I will speak with him later. Amhar, thank you again.”

Amhar nodded. Morgana gave his hand a squeeze before she released it. He hesitated at the door then left to relay the message to Arthur.

“If she had just used her magic, she could have just called out to us.” Morgana said. “She is the only one of the four that doesn’t use her gifts. I could never understand why she doesn’t use her magick. It is almost as if she is afraid of it.”

“I think that was my fault.” Merlin said. “I have drilled into her head that magick is only to be used for healing and protection. She was taught to use it only as a last resort. I suppose she has listened too well to me.” 

“Merlin, how could you!” Morgana was shocked. “Devon was using his magick at full strength before he was out of the nursery. He even killed people.” 

“I thought you would understand. She will never have the powers that Devon has. The best she can do is to use them for healing others.” Merlin said.

“You’re as bad as Gaius was when he put inhibitor in my sleeping draughts. So now she had weakened magick because she uses it so rarely and she was defenseless because of it.” Morgana stood up and walked to where he was standing and slapped him hard. “Leave! I will nurse her.”

Merlin wiped the blood from his lip. He looked at Morgana with tears in his eyes and nodded. He walked to the door and turned back. “I will be back later. I need to make sure the bleeding has stopped. If not I will have to use another spell.”

Morgana didn’t even turn to look at him as he went through the door. 


	12. Chapter 10 A Damsel’s Distress

**Chapter 10 A Damsel’s Distress**

A guard gave Arthur the message that Merlin wanted to speak to him in his study. The festivities were winding down and Gwen and Ygraine had already retired for the night. He slipped out and made his way to speak to Merlin.

When he arrived, Arthur found Merlin sitting in a chair next to the hearth in the dark in the King’s Study. Merlin looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“Merlin, what are you doing in here? One of the guards said you wanted to speak to me.” Arthur sat in the chair opposite him. “Anna hasn’t become worse, has she?”

“No. I’m a horrible father.” Merlin wiped the tears off his face. He looked at Arthur.

“What? What are you talking about?” Arthur looked into Merlin’s eyes and he could tell the warlock was hurting.

“Anna doesn’t use her magick because I have taught her not to. I taught her that it should only be used to heal others.” Merlin wiped his face again as fresh tears started to fall. “She must have listened because she didn’t use her magick to defend herself or call out for help. If Anna had used magick, she could have defended herself better.”

“You don’t know that for sure. Arthur said. “Ygraine doesn’t have magick. She would have had the same fate if she had gone instead of Anna. I would be the father with an injured daughter, not you.” Arthur said. “I would be a murderous fool.”

Merlin looked at Arthur. “Did Gwen tell you that Ygraine doesn’t have magick? Ygraine has more magick than Anna. She uses it, too.”

“No she doesn’t.” Arthur said. He refused to believe that his daughter had magick.

“Yes. She does and she is a seer, Arthur.” Merlin told him. “She isn’t very strong but she does have magick.”

“Damn! Guinevere said…. Never mind.” Arthur looked at merlin. “Did Anna wake?”

“No. She has two broken ribs and a few others were bruised. There was some bleeding inside. I used a spell to stop it.” Merlin looked at Arthur broke down. “She is my daughter.”

Arthur sighed and nodded. “I would have done the same, Merlin.”

“There was one other thing.” Merlin looked into the fire. “She was forced upon.”

“Oh Gods!” Arthur felt sickened at the thought. “Merlin, are you sure?”

Merlin nodded. “I will give her herbs to make sure she is not with child as soon as she heals a little more.”

“He thought it was Ygraine.” Arthur took the parchment out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Merlin. “Amhar found this. I have no idea who is behind it.”

Merlin read the note and looked at Arthur. “It is Lot again, isn’t it?”

“Lot is dead. I’m the King. I have many enemies.” Arthur said.

“Not that many that wants to hurt your daughter in the vilest way.” Merlin said. “Who was Ygraine supposed to meet?”

“I haven’t talked to her yet.” Arthur said. “I will first thing tomorrow. You need to rest, old friend.”

“Not until I see my Anna’s blue green eyes looking at me.” Merlin said. “I’m just going to sit here a while. Morgana is upset with me.”

“That explains the swollen lip.” Arthur said. “I need to get to bed. Guinevere is upset too.” Arthur stood up and patted Merlin on the shoulder. He walked to the door and looked back before leaving for his chambers where Gwen was waiting for him.    

x

  


The next morning Arthur sent out search parties to see if they could find any trace of Anna’s attacker. The man had such a head start that Arthur doubted he would ever be found.

Arthur summoned Ygraine to his study later that morning. Gwen came with her for support. They entered and Arthur motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs at the hearth.

“Ygraine, why were you sending a note to someone that didn’t know you?” Arthur asked sternly.

“He said he was a Knight and that wanted to court me. He wanted my word to get permission so I assumed he knew who I was.” Ygraine said.

“You never met him? How did he contact you for a meeting?” Arthur asked.

“He sent a note. It was on top of the correspondence that was brought to me that morning.” Ygraine took a folded piece of parchment from her pocket and handed it to her father. “I was sending a note to decline his offer. I didn’t want to send it by a guard so I asked Anna if she would do it and she agreed. I swear, I didn’t know she would be hurt.”

Gwen comforted her. “Arthur, she meant no harm to Anna. The person said he was a Knight. She was brought up to trust the Knights.”

“I know but it was foolish. The next time you get a note from some Knight that you don’t know, burn it.” Arthur went to the hearth. He read the note and his face went pale.

“The name on the note was Sir Mordred of Orkney. I have never even heard of such a place.” Ygraine said. “Where is Orkney anyway?” 

Arthur turned around and he and Gwen locked eyes. They knew the name was that of Lot’s youngest child.

Gwen looked like she was going to be ill.

“Ygraine, go to your chambers and stay there. I don’t want you roaming about. You will be guarded by one of my Knights until this ‘Sir Mordred’ is found.”

“Yes Sire.” Ygraine stood up she gave her father a kiss on the cheek and left. Sir Percival trailed behind her.

“Lot’s son? But that still doesn’t explain how the note got to Camelot and Ygraine. I thought that Elyan was keeping an eye on the boy.” Arthur said. “I need to speak with your brother.”

Arthur sat down and Gwen sat across from him in the other chair.

“You aren’t the only one that Elyan will be speaking too. When we find this animal, we shall ask him why he did such a thing right before we kill him.” Gwen said with anger in her eyes.

“This is the first time you ever really wanted me to put someone to death.” Arthur said.

“She is like my daughter. Amhar and Anna shared a cradle.” Gwen leaned closer to Arthur. “He was going to do that to Ygraine.”

“He may not live to see execution. Merlin had that look that means trouble on his face when we talked last night.” Arthur told her.

“Then I will go to Morgana with what we know.” Gwen said. “She will not be as pleased but she will be more willing to hear it.”

“We had better not. She’s more upset than Merlin. I think she would be even more murderous. She has the hotter temper of the two. Guinevere, even Merlin wasn’t safe. She hit him. He had a busted lip last night when we talked.”

Gwen frowned. “This is not good at all.”

“No and I have a feeling it will be getting worse.” Arthur said. He stood and went to the door. “Bring me Sir Elyan!”

“I am staying and you can’t talk me out of it.” Gwen said.

“I have no intention to do so. He is more afraid of you than me and that may come in handy.” Arthur said as he walked back and sat down again.

Gwen glared at her husband.

“Elyan and I are very wary of your temper, Guinevere. We always have been.” Arthur said. “We make an effort to not disappoint you.”

Gwen frowned. “I know.”           

X

  


On the Camelot training field, Devon and Amhar stood next to the weapons rack talking about last night.

“Is she awake yet?” Amhar asked.

“No. Not yet. It was a bad beating. She may be unconscious for a day or two.” Devon said.

Mordred walked up to the rack to get a quarter staff to spar with. He nodded to the Prince and Devon. “If I may ask, Sire, what was all the commotion this morning about?”

“The Lady Anna was attacked last night. There were search parties out looking for the attacker.” Amhar told him.

Mordred looked at the quarter staff in his hand. He couldn’t believe he had gotten the wrong girl. He regained his composure and looked up. “Will the Lady recover?”

“In time.” Amhar said. “I pity the man that attacked the daughter of the Great Warlock Emrys. When he is caught his death will be slow and painful.”

“My father and I will take turns inflicting the pain on the bastard.” Devon said.

“I believe we all will. Sweet Anna! Of all of us, she is the kindest and gentlest.” Amhar said. “She is more my sister than my cousin.”

“Excuse me Sire, my training partner is waiting.” Mordred bowed slightly and started to walk away.

“Sir Elias, you wouldn’t happen to know who ‘Sir Mordred of Orkney’ would be. You are with the party from that area. Is there anyone in your party of that name?” Amhar asked. He had been watching the reactions of the young Knight and he was suspicious.

“There is no one in our party with that name, Sire.” Mordred said. His eyes clouded for a moment as if he were hiding something.  

“Go on then.” Amhar said as he dismissed the Knight.

Mordred quickly went across the field to where Micah was waiting to spar.

“I know that look.” Devon said. “That was guilt. Do you think he is the one?”

“I’m not sure but there is something off about him.” Amhar said. He unsheathed his sword and started walking. “I need to kill a practice dummy.”

“As do I.” Devon looked at the weapon rack and grabbed the mace and followed his cousin.

X

  


Sir Elyan came into the Kings Study without knocking. “What is going on around here? I just heard Merlin’s daughter was attacked. Who would be stupid enough to do that?”

“Someone who thought they were attacking Ygraine and not Anna.” Gwen said bluntly.

Elyan went pale. “Oh Gods! I saw the search parties come in. Did they find anything?”

“Not a trace. They followed the tracks to the stream and lost them there. Whoever it is knows how to cover his tracks.” Arthur said. He handed Elyan the note. “This is the reason I have called you here.”

Elyan took the note and read it. He handed the note back to Arthur. “Mordred was seen leaving Albion and heading north. Arthur, I swear, if I knew he had come south, I would have sent the fastest rider I have with the news.”

“Do you have anyone in your party that could be the boy? Maybe a servant or a groom?” Arthur asked.

“No. We didn’t bring anyone with us.” Elyan said. “I came with eleven Knights and that was all.”

“That is more than usual, isn’t it?” Arthur asked.

“We had two pass their final test right before we left. They are farm boys. Sir Donas and I thought it would be nice to bring them as a reward for their hard work.” Elyan explained.

“Are you sure they are farm boys?” Gwen said. “Mordred would be Amhar’s age.”

Elyan shook his head. “Both are from farming villages in Orkney. They brought very little with them. They barely passed their test. Mordred would be better trained than these two.”

“Still when you take on a candidate, the village elder should vouch for him or at least send a letter recommending them. Have you spoken to the elders from the boys’ villages?” Arthur asked.

“I suppose Sir Donas did when he accepted them into training.” Elyan said.

“Where is Sir Donas?” Arthur asked. “I would like to ask him.”

“He stayed behind. I will talk with him when I return to Lothian.” Elyan sighed. “Merlin and Morgana must be beside themselves.”        

“They are both murderous at this point.” Arthur said. “I would be too if that were Ygraine lying there. To make matters worse, she was forced upon. There could be lasting effects.”

Gwen bit her lip and looked into the fire to keep from crying. Arthur knelt in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder. She shook her head.

Elyan rubbed his face. He was upset. He was fond of Anna but he was still relieved that Ygraine had been spared that fate. 

X

  


Around midday the next day, Anna opened her eyes and looked around. She saw her mother asleep in a chair next to the bed. She realized that she was in the infirmary. She tried to move and she gasped with pain.

“Don’t try to move.” Merlin said quietly from the doorway. “You have broken ribs.”

“Da, I tried to use my magick but he put a cloth over my face and it had a potion on it that made me dizzy.” Anna said. She started to cry. “I couldn’t focus enough to do any spells.”

“It’s all right. You will be good as new soon.” Merlin said as he knelt by the bed and held her hand.

“He did an awful thing to me.” Anna said.

“I know.” Merlin wiped her tears. “When you heal a little more, I will give you some herbs that will take care of that.”

“I know what you want to give me.” Anna said. “I give them to the serving girls when they want to rid themselves of an unwanted child. I won’t take them. Da, don’t make me take them.”

“Anna?” Morgana sat up in the chair she had been asleep for only an hour. “Thank the gods! You are awake. What is wrong?” Morgana looked at Merlin. “What were you talking about?”

“She doesn’t want the herbs.” Merlin said.

“That is nonsense! You must take the herbs, Anna. It will take away any reminders of that horrible attack.” Morgana said. “You will be ruined if you have this monster’s child.”

“I won’t take them. I don’t care if I am ruined or not.” Anna started to cry again. “If there is a child within me, it is innocent of any crimes its father may have done to me. I have given the herbs to too many girls who took them and thought nothing of it. I will not take them because I would always feel guilty for what I have done.”

“Yes, you will.” Morgana said. “I will not have you bear that monsters child.”

“Morgana, we have some time before we have to make a final decision about that.” Merlin said. “She needs to heal and rest. Why don’t we leave her to rest? I need to tell Arthur that she is awake, in any case.”

Morgana glared at him. “I want to stay.”

“You need to rest and eat something. She will need you to be strong for her.” Merlin said as he held out his hand to help her out of the chair. “I had some food brought from the kitchens. It’s down on the work bench. You can hear her if she calls to you.”

Morgana nodded and took his hand. She was stiff from being in the chair all night. “I will be right down there, Poppet, if you need me.”

Anna nodded. She looked at merlin. “Da, stay a minute.”

Merlin nodded. He watched Morgana walk down the steps to the other room. He looked back at Anna. “What is it, my girl?”

“I won’t change my mind.” Anna shook her head. “Talk to her.”

“Anna, it would be better if you did but I won’t force you.” Merlin said. “I’ll talk to her right after I come back from seeing your Uncle.”

“Thanks Da.” Anna said as she closed her eyes. “I am tired.”

“Rest.” Merlin pulled the blanket up and covered her up. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Merlin pulled the door closed and went down into the other room. “Morgana, we can’t force her to take them.”

“I don’t understand why she won’t take them. She will never get a husband with a bastard child on her hip.” Morgana said.

“My mother never married and she did well enough.” Merlin reminded her.

“I wish Hunith were still alive. She would make her see sense.” Morgana said. “She would get her to take the herbs.”

“I doubt she would see things your way. My mother could have taken the herbs and had an easier life but she decided to have me instead. I don’t think she ever regretted that. I need to see Arthur. Let her rest. You should too. Use the cot behind the screen. There is a guard at the door.” The anger in Merlin’s eyes didn’t match the calm manner he spoke to her.

“I’m sorry, Merlin. I didn’t mean what I said. I’m tired and distraught.” Morgana saw the storm brewing in his eyes and felt it best to back down.

Merlin left her there. He was not in the mood to take anything from her today. His Anna was awake and that was all that mattered to him.

X

  


Merlin walked into the King’s Study without knocking and found Arthur standing in front of the hearth staring into the flames.

“What is it?” Merlin said.

“I just received news that Grendor’s son is dead. That means the peace between Albion and the Saxons is in danger. There was also a report from North Wales that there are rumors that they will land on the eastern shore this time and not to the west at Mirador.” Arthur said.

Merlin dropped down into one of the chairs at the hearth. “That was a lot for a Roundtable meeting. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there.”

“It’s fine. How is Anna?” Arthur asked.

“She is awake and showing her stubborn side. She gets that from her mother.” Merlin said.

Arthur turned and looked at Merlin. He came and sat down opposite him. “I don’t understand.”

“She won’t take the herbs to prevent a child.” Merlin said. “Morgana is livid and I think she will try to force the issue. If Anna doesn’t take them and there is a child, she will have to tell him how he came to be. Morgana is more worried she won’t be married.”

“Marriage seems of little importance now. Morgana is probably thinking back to her own situation. You two were caught with Devon before she married Uriens.” Arthur said. “What do you want, Merlin?”

“It’s not the same. We were just young and in love. Uriens was a mad bastard that almost killed her and both of our children before he was killed. I don’t care if she ever marries. I just want Anna to get better.” Merlin rubbed his face. He was exhausted.

“Then that is what you should focus on.” Arthur said. “Get her back on her feet and the rest will take care of itself.”

Merlin nodded. “I know. Do you think we are going to war again?”

“Yes. I am afraid we will but I knew the peace would not last forever. It never does.” Arthur said. “Be prepared Merlin. I’m sure their battle skills have improved over all these years.”

“Yes. I suppose they have.” Merlin looked at his friend. “Arthur, if something were to happen to me. I want you to appoint Anna as Court Physician. I know she is a woman but she is skilled. I taught her everything I know. If there is a child, she will at least have a way to provide for it.”

“You will outlive us all.” Arthur said. “Besides it is already in the packet of papers with the succession decree.”

Merlin looked at Arthur with amazement. “Thank you.”

Arthur shrugged. He stood and went to pour them goblets of wine. He came back and handed Merlin one before he sat down.

“I think we can both use a drink.” Arthur said. He took a sip and went back to staring into the flames.

Merlin nodded and took a sip. His first thought after Arthur had mentioned the Saxons coming back was the prophecy of ‘The Once and Future King’. He looked over at his friend and realized his time was coming to an end soon. It made him even more upset.

They sat in silence for a while before Merlin stood and left. Arthur looked away from the flames and watched his friend leave carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. He sighed and went back to looking into the flames.


	13. Chapter 11 Future Plans

**Chapter 11 Future Plans**

The parties that had arrived for the Roundtable left the next day to ready their posted territories for the threat of war. The last to leave was the party from Lothian.

Sir Elyan hugged his sister on the steps of the Palace and nodded to Arthur.

“I will see you next month.” Gwen whispered in his ear.

“Goodbye Gwen. Arthur, I will send the information you want as soon as I have it.” Sir Elyan said.

“See that you do. Have a safe journey Elyan.” Arthur nodded and patted Elyan on the shoulder.

Elyan turned to go to mount his horse and made a visual count of the Knights in his party. He counted eleven. To him they looked tired and ready to go. He didn’t notice the way ‘Sir Elias’ was purposely faced away from the King.

Mordred was afraid the King would recognize him because his mother always told him that he looked just like his brothers. Arthur had known both of them before their deaths.

X

  


Prince Amhar and Lady Beatrice were walking in the garden later that day. They rarely missed a day. It was their time to talk and just be together. They could have their privacy without it being improper.

“Amhar, my father says there may be a war coming. Is that true?” Lady Beatrice looked up at him with worry in her eyes.

“Father seems to think there will be.” Amhar told her. “I hope not but that may just be wishful thinking.”

“My father will want to go to the battle.” Lady Beatrice said. “Will you be as eager?”

“No. There is no glory in courting death. I will go if I must but it will be for duty not glory.” Amhar said. “Why all this talk of war, Bea?”

“It worries me.” Lady Beatrice said. “There is something else that has been on my mind since I heard the news.”

“What is it, My Lady?” Amhar smiled as he brushed a stray curl back from her cheek.

“Our betrothal.” Beatrice stopped and faced Amhar. “Will there be one, Amhar?”

Amhar was suddenly serious. “I thought it was clear that we will be betrothed. I have never given you cause to think otherwise.”

“It has always been understood, but the war….” Lady Beatrice bit her lip. She wasn’t sure if she should speak her mind.

Amhar realized where she was going with her thoughts. “You think we should do it now.”

“Yes.” Lady Beatrice looked up at him. “I know it’s silly. We will still have to wait for a wedding but …”

“It will give me another reason to make sure I come home in one piece.” Amhar took a breath. “Are you sure you want this now? We could wait until after the battle.”

“No.” Lady Beatrice admitted. “We should do it now.”

“Then we speak to our parents today.” Amhar said. “Is that why your father is still here? Has he put this thought in your head?”

“No. He doesn’t know that I was going to talk to you about this. It’s my mother’s birthday tomorrow. We will be making a pilgrimage to her grave in the morning. He will go back to his post the next day.” Lady Beatrice told him.  

“Then we shall set up the meeting for this afternoon.” Amhar said. “We should summon everyone in Father’s study in about an hour. I will ask your father’s permission and my father’s as well while we are all together. We can make the announcement at Court before your father leaves for his post.”

Lady Beatrice smiled and gave him a hug. “Thank you.”

“I always want you to be happy, Bea.” Amhar said as he hugged her back.

“I am.” Lady Beatrice said as she hugged him tighter.

Amhar laughed. “You are squeezing the breath out of me.”

:Sorry” Lady Beatrice let go and they continued to walk in the garden.                 

X

  


An hour later Gwen walked into the King’s Study without knocking. She had a confused look on her face. “What did you summon me for, Arthur?”

Arthur looked up from his desk full of parchments and frowned. “I didn’t.”

Sir Leon knocked on the open door. “Sire, you wished to speak to me?”

“I didn’t send for either of you. What is going on?” Arthur stood up and walked from behind his desk.

“We sent for you.” Amhar said as he and Lady Beatrice came in the room holding hands.

The three parents turned to face him.

“What is this about?” Gwen asked. She saw that they were holding hands. “Amhar, I’m waiting for an explanation?”

Amhar smiled at his mother. “It isn’t something dire, Mother. You can relax.”

Gwen went to sit in one of the chairs by the fire. “Then tell us why we are here.”

“Sir Leon, we would like your permission to marry.” Amhar said.

“Please Father.” Lady Beatrice said.

“Of course. I have been expecting you to ask for permission, My Lord.” Sir Leon said. “You have my permission as long as you also have the permission of the King.”

“Father?” Amhar looked at Arthur expectantly.

“Well.” Arthur said. He looked at Gwen who nodded with a watery smile. “You have the permission of the Court. Welcome to the family, Lady Beatrice.”

“Thank you, Sire.” Lady Beatrice said. “My Lady, I should thank you as well.”

Gwen smiled but tears were coming down her face. “I am very pleased. Welcome to the family, Beatrice.”

“Then you should stop crying Mother.” Amhar teased.

Arthur laughed. “Get used to it, Amhar. Wives cry frequently for all sorts of reasons.”

“Arthur!” Gwen glared at him through her tears.

Sir Leon smiled.

“Father, may we make the announcement at Court before Sir Leon returns to his post.” Amhar said. “We would like him at Court when it is announced.” 

“Thank you, My Lord. I am honored that you wish me to be there.” Sir Leon said.

“Don’t be silly, Father. Of course, we want you there.” Lady Beatrice said.

“Tomorrow afternoon?” Arthur looked at Sir Leon who nodded in agreement. “I think that takes care of it all. When will you have the wedding? Your mother is dying to help.”

“We aren’t sure yet.” Lady Beatrice said. “But it will be soon, I suppose.”

“Does it need to be soon?” Gwen asked as she gave Amhar a hard look.

“No, My Lady.” Lady Beatrice blushed. “But with rumors of a war we thought it should be soon.”

Arthur nodded. “There may not be time to do it before the battle. I have already had a rider from the western coast with a report of scouting parties of Saxons. They haven’t landed by it is just a matter of time.”

Lady Beatrice and Amhar looked at each other. Lady Beatrice bit her lip and sighed. Amhar gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. The war would be coming before they could be wed.

Amhar turned to his father. “We understand.”

Arthur nodded. “Lady Beatrice, I’m sure that the Queen will want to talk with you about preparations and such things.”

“I do.” Gwen said as she stood. She had caught the hint that he wanted to be alone with Sir Leon and Amhar. “Let’s go to my sitting room. We can talk colors and flowers.”

Amhar gave Lady Beatrice’s hand another squeeze before he let it go.

Lady Beatrice bowed to the King and followed the Queen out of the room. 

Arthur waited for them to leave. “Amhar, the Saxons are bloody and savage. This will not be an easy battle. They are well known for their savagery.”

“I understand, Father.” Amhar said.

“Good. I hope you do.” Arthur said. “You should get to training. I need you in top form.”

“Yes Sire.” Amhar bowed slightly and left the two older men.

“I just pray your daughter won’t be a widow before she has the chance to be a bride.” Arthur said. “I don’t have a good feeling about this.”

Sir Leon looked at his hands. “That is my prayer as well, Sire.” 

X

  


The next afternoon after Sir Leon and Lady Beatrice came back from visiting Lady Kate’s grave, the announcement of the betrothal was made at Court. The young couple smiled at the applause as they held hands. The proud parents beamed at their children.

The young couple was the future of Albion. They stood for all to see. The only shadow on the bright day was the looming threat of the Saxons.   

X

  


When Sir Elyan’s party reached Lothian, there was a message waiting for ‘Sir Elias’. The message said that his mother was ill and she needed to see him. Sir Donas gave him permission to visit his mother. The old Knight didn’t even question him about it.

Mordred headed off to the village where Morgause was staying. He was careful to take a change of clothes and plan it so he would arrive after sunset

Sir Donas was summoned to the private study of sir Elyan as soon possible to speak on the matter that Elyan and Arthur had discussed. 

Elyan looked at the older knight and frowned. He could not believe what the Knight had just said to him. “You are telling me that you have no letter or direct recommendation for either Micah or Elias.”

“I never thought they would pass their final test. I can get it now if you want but they are good boys I have no reason to think otherwise.” Sir Donas said.

“Are there others that have no letter or word given?” Elyan asked.

“There may be as many as five.” Sir Donas said.

“Five? No one else is let into training without a letter or a word from this point on.” Sir Elyan said. “I want a list of those without recommendations. They have to be investigated. You will get letters for each of the Knights that have already passed training that is lacking a letter. Arthur will have my head if one of these boys turns out to be the one responsible for attacking his niece. I will make sure he has yours as well. I don’t even want to think about what Merlin will do to us. Dismissed!”

The older Knight left with his head hanging. He went to get the information that Sir Elyan required. He thought he was doing a good thing but it seems that he was not and it may have had disastrous results.         

X

  


It was late in the afternoon when Lady Anna stood at the workbench in the infirmary making potions. She was doing only some of her lighter duties until she fully recovered. Merlin said she could make potions but not go on the rounds to see patients yet.

Anna had bottled her fourth potion when the door to the infirmary opened and Sir Michael stepped in.

“Do you need something Sir Michael? Are you hurt?” Anna asked as she looked up from her work.

“No. I just wanted to stop by and bring you these. They are just something to cheer you up.” Sir Michael presented her with a bouquet of wildflowers. “Devon said you were up and moving around some. I thought it was a good time to stop by.”

“Thank you. That was very kind of you.” She smelled the flowers and looked around for a pot to put them in. She found one on the shelf and put the flowers in it with some water. “The flowers are beautiful. Devon told me you fancy me. Is that true?”

Sir Michael blushed. “I do. I hope you are not offended.”

“No. I think it’s sweet.” Anna said as her cheeks turned pink. “Da is a bit frightening at first but when he likes you, he can be very kind.”

“You think your father likes me?” Sir Michael said.

“He hasn’t turned you into anything and he knows you fancy me so I think that means that he likes you.” Anna sat down on a stool by the workbench. “Are you brave enough to court the daughter of the most powerful warlock in all the lands?”

“My Lady, I would fight a dragon if it meant you would consent to be courted by me.” Sir Michael said with a grin.

Anna laughed and grabbed her side. “Laughing still hurts. You should ask Da permission of course, Sir Michael.”

“I think I will. Lady Anna, I hope you will walk with me in the garden when you are stronger. Prince Amhar says it’s very romantic.” Sir Michael said.

“What does my cousin know of romance?” Anna smiled. “I would love to walk with you.”

Merlin walked in with his healing bag. “Sir Michael, are you injured?”

“No My Lord. I came to bring Lady Anna some flowers and to ask your permission to court her.” Sir Michael said.

Anna was shocked at how bold the young Knight was facing her father.

Merlin looked at Anna. “If she has given her permission then I give mine. Anna, did you give him permission to ask to court you?”

“I did.” Anna said. She was stunned how easy that was. 

“Thank you, My Lord. I have to go. I have early patrol. Good evening to you both.” Sir Michael smiled and left them.

“You will have to tell him.” Merlin said to his daughter after the door closed.

“I will. He has always been very sweet to me. I hope he won’t be put off by what has happened.” Anna said.

“I have a good feeling about that boy.” Merlin said. “He will not disappoint you.”

“So you do like him.” Anna giggled.

“Only if he respects you.” Merlin said. “If he hurts you in any way he will be scratching the fleas from behind his ear with his hind foot like all the other mangy hounds.”

“Da!” Anna giggled.

“Have you finished all the potions?” Merlin said.

“No, I have three more. What is this one for Lady Beatrice? I couldn’t find it in the book.” Anna asked.

“I will do that one.” Merlin said. He knew what it was he just didn’t want to say.

Anna looked at the list again and made a face. “Wait! I know this one. It’s the old name for the magick inhibitor. Lady Beatrice has magick?”

“Leave it to my smart girl to puzzle it out. Yes, she has magick but I don’t think she knows.” Merlin told her. “Before you run off to tell her, I want to remind you that it is not our place to reveal such things.”  

“Not even to the patient? She is of age and she should know.” Anna said. “She’s getting married soon.”   

“You are right but I need to speak to Sir Leon first. He will have to tell her.” Merlin said. “You have been up for a long time. You must rest now.”

“Yes Da.” Anna said. Anna went to rest on the cot behind the screen.

Merlin watched her as she disappeared behind the screen. He hoped for her sake that Sir Michael would be kind to her when he found out what had really happened during the attack.

X

  


Mordred rode up to his mother’s cottage after dark and tied the horse in the back. He knew that the house was being watched so he changed his clothes before riding up to the house. He walked inside and looked around. It was dark except for one candle on the table.

“Mother?” Mordred called out in a hushed whisper.

“I’m here my boy. I was just resting.” Morgause said as she slowly walked over and lit another candle from the one on the table to give them more light.

“Are you all right? The message said you were ill.” Mordred said as he helped her sit on the rough bench.

“We both know that I am dying.” Morgause patted his hands away. “Tell me what happened when you went to Camelot.”

“I did what you said. I put a note in the Princess’ correspondence to meet me. Someone did meet me but it wasn’t the Princess.” Mordred looked down at his feet.

“She sent a guard?” Morgause asked.

“No. She sent her cousin, the Lady Anna. I didn’t know it wasn’t the Princess so I attacked her. I didn’t know I had the wrong one until I heard the Prince and her brother talking about it on the training field.” Mordred kept his head down he was afraid to meet his mother’s eyes.

“Did you not ask who she was first?” Morgause shook his arm until he looked at her.

“No. I didn’t think to ask for her name. Mother, I beat her and I forced myself on her.” Mordred told her.

“Is she dead?” Morgause asked. “Did she see your face?”

“No! She didn’t see my face and she will recover but there is more.” Mordred hesitated.

“What is it?” By this time, it was obvious that Morgause was angry at his failure.

“She is the daughter of Lord Emrys, the warlock.” Mordred told her.

Morgause pulled him down by his arm and slapped him. “You fool! He is a dangerous man. If he finds you out there will be no telling what he will do to you. Believe me, you do not want him to find you out.”

Mordred put his hand to the burning mark on his face. “I’m sorry that I have failed you.”

“We have one last hope. I have heard from our friends in the north that the Saxons are planning to invade the shores of Albion again.” Morgause told him. “You will make your move against Arthur during the battle. You are a Knight of Albion. You will have every reason to be there. When he is in the midst of the battle, kill him.”

“In combat? Surely, he is more skilled than I.” Mordred said.

“Take him by surprise. Then blend back in with the others on the field. It will be perfect.” Morgause said with a wild look in her eyes. “Mordred, he must die then you can reclaim what is yours.”

“And the Prince? What of him?” Mordred asked.

“We will deal with him later. He will never be the King that Arthur is. He will not live long enough. Morgause had a strange look on her face. It made Mordred think that his mother had lost her senses. 

Mordred was beginning to wonder if his mother was truly as mad as she seemed. Revenge was all that she had talked of for as long as he could remember. She couldn’t say the names of his father or brother without cursing Arthur. He was beginning to wonder if it was all worth this.

“I will do what you want mother.” Mordred said.

“See that you do it correctly this time.” Morgause said. “Be wary of Lord Emrys, his magick has no limits. You will not be safe anywhere.”

“I understand.” Mordred said. “I must get back. Is there anything I can send you to make you more comfortable?”

“No, my son. All I want is Arthur and his sons dead.” Morgause said. “I need to rest. Be safe on your journey back to the Citadel.”

Mordred helped her to the bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He slipped out and was on the road before the sunrise. He was still unsure of the sanity of his mother but he would give her what she wanted.       


	14. Chapter 12 Before The Battle

**Chapter 12 Before The Battle**

A few days after being given permission to court, Anna and Sir Michael walked in the garden. It was a lovely bright day. They sat on a bench near the roses to rest before heading back inside. She was still healing and tired easily.

Anna knew this was a good time to talk to Sir Michael. She had to tell him what had really happened the night of the attack but she really didn’t know how to begin. It was difficult to start and even more difficult to remember.

Sir Michael could sense that something was on her mind. He gave her hand a squeeze. “Why don’t you tell me what has a cloud over your head on such a lovely day?”

“I need to tell you something and I don’t know how to start.” Anna said.

“You can tell me anything.” Sir Michael smiled.

Anna nodded. “I hope that is true.”

“What can be so bad that it makes you think I will not feel the same for you as I do now?” Sir Michael asked.

“It’s about the night of the attack. Da said I should tell you everything not just what was told to the Court.” Anna said.

“What more is there to tell?” Sir Michael was confused.

“I wasn’t just beaten.” Anna hesitated. “I was forced upon.”

“Anna, the man that attacked you was a vile monster. From what Devon said you were very badly beaten. He must have meant to kill you but you were found in time. I am glad that I did not lose you and now we have a chance to be happy.”

“There is more.” Anna bit her lip. “I could be with child from the attack. It is too soon to know. I wanted you to know so that you could be aware of my situation. I would understand if you didn’t want to court me any longer.”

Sir Michael took her hands in his. “I braved your father and I am not giving up. I will court you and maybe someday, we will be married.”

Anna looked at him with tears in her eyes. “Even after what I have told you, you would still marry me?”

Sir Michael kissed her hands. “Yes.”

“Then I am truly blessed to be courted by you.” Anna said.

“I am the one who is blessed, my dear one.” Sir Michael said. “I should get you back before your father turns me into a bug or something.”

Anna smiled. “He has threatened to turn you into a hound, you know.”

“He did?” Sir Michael laughed. “Then we must hurry before I start chasing rabbits.”

Anna laughed.

Sir Michael gently helped her to stand and gave her his arm. He walked her back to the infirmary where Merlin was waiting.

“You have been gone a long time.” Merlin said as he looked at Sir Michael.

“We were sitting on the bench talking, My Lord. I didn’t have her on her feet the whole time.” Sir Michael said. “I know she is still healing.”

“Hmph.” Merlin turned back to the workbench.

“Shall we walk tomorrow?” Sir Michael asked Anna.

“Yes. In the morning.” Anna said. “If you are not on patrol, that is.”

“No. I have late patrol tomorrow.” Sir Michael said. He kissed her cheek and turned to Merlin. “Good day Lord Emrys.”

Merlin didn’t respond.

Anna shrugged and opened the door to let him out. She closed the door behind Sir Michael and glared at her father. “Da, that was rude.”

“Did you tell him?” Merlin said without looking up from his work.

“Yes, I did. It seems not to matter to him.” Anna said. “I wonder if that will be true if I am with child.”

Merlin looked at her. “We shall see, my girl. Come help me with these potions.”

“Yes Da.” Anna took her apron off the hook and went to the workbench to help.         

X    

  


There was a knock on the door of Sir Elyan’s private study. He looked up at the door annoyed. It was the third interruption that morning and it wasn’t even close to mid-day.

“Come in!” Elyan said as he sat back in his chair frustrated.

Sir Donas came in with a packet of papers. “My Lord, I have the letters for the Knights you asked for. There is you something you should know though.”

Sir Elyan reached for the letters and Sir Donas passed then to him. “What should I know?”

Sir Donas looked at his feet. “Sir Luke’s letter is less than complimentary and Sir Elias’ letter had to be dictated. The elder in his village is blind and cannot read or write. He signed it with an ‘X’.”

“Well, I suppose that is better than no letter at all.” Elyan looked at the older Knight. “What troubles you, Sir Donas?”

“I just can’t believe that one of our boys could attack Lord Emrys daughter.” Sir Donas said. “They are all good hearted and hard working.”

“It may not have been one of ours but Arthur believes that it was. I’m not even sure if this will be enough to prove otherwise.” Elyan said. “That is why we must be more careful in who we accept into training.”

“Yes My Lord.” Sir Donas said. “I need to get down to the field now for drills. I apologize for all this mess.”

“Go on.” Elyan said “I hope you are right about our young Knights. I don’t want to think that monster is one of ours.”

Sir Donas bowed and left closing the door behind him.

Elyan sighed and tried to get some work done before he was interrupted again.        

X

  


Arthur summoned Amhar, Devon and Merlin to the King’s Study early one morning. He had just received news from the eastern shores of Albion and he need to share it with them.

Merlin was the first to arrive. He walked in without knocking. He looked tired. “What has you summoning me at this hour? I was up most of the night with Morgana. She had a bad night.”

“Was she having dreams again?” Arthur asked. He was standing at the window with his back to Merlin.

“She was seeing men in ships on the sea.” Merlin said. “It’s the Saxons, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” Arthur said.

Devon and Amhar walked in.

“Father?” Amhar looked between his father and his uncle. He could tell by the look on his uncle’s face that whatever it was they were summoned for he wasn’t going to like it.

Arthur turned to face the young men. “I have had disturbing news from the eastern shores.”

“Saxons.” Devon said. “I have been having dreams of woolly men with axes fighting knights. I was hoping it was just something I ate.”

“Your mother is having dreams too.” Merlin said.

“Do we know what they are doing?” Amhar asked “Have they landed?”

“No. It seems that they are just sitting at anchor off the eastern coast. The rider said that they have been gathering there for the last few days. There was as many as ten ships at last count.” Arthur told them.

“They are massing for an attack then.” Devon said. He rubbed his face. He was dreading the battle. He had seen too many things that disturbed him in his dreams.

“Did the rider have an idea where they would land?” Amhar asked.

“No not really but we must prepare. I am sending riders out within the hour to bring the armies together. We will leave as soon as we can for the eastern coast. We can only hope that they will land in the more sparsely populated part of the Kingdom. The last time they invaded we lost hundreds of souls.” Arthur said.

“It doesn’t matter where they land, the results will be devastating.” Merlin said. “I don’t suppose they have gotten less bloody or savage.”

Devon shook his head. “Not from what I have seen in my dreams.”

“Father, you seem like you believe we will not be able to push them back from our shores this time.” Amhar said.

“I have confidence in our men; it’s just that we lost so many the last time the Saxons were on our shores. It cut our forces by more than a third.” Arthur told him. 

“I remember.” Merlin said. “It made the battle for Albion that much harder.”

“Merlin, will you be able to gather the Druids again to help us?” Arthur asked.

“Iseldir son, Caleb is the Chieftain now but I will talk to him.” Merlin said. “Arthur, there are several Knights with magick now. We could just use them.”

“No. I don’t want the Saxons to know that we have magick in our ranks. Unless the battle is going against us, we will only fight with our swords and leave the magick to the Druids.” Arthur said.

“Father, we could prevail easily if we were allowed to use our magick.” Amhar said.

“I want a battle that is fair. If we use magick then we are not fighting fairly.” Arthur said. “I will not discuss it further.”

Amhar didn’t agree but he didn’t argue. His father was the King and he must do as he says even though he didn’t agree.

Merlin saw the look on Amhar’s face and knew what the boy was thinking. He thought Arthur decision not to use magick against the Saxons was more pride than trying to be fair.  

“We must get prepared. Amhar, you and Devon see to the men. Make sure they are well armed and the provisions are made ready for battle. Dismissed.” Arthur said as he turned back to look out the window.

Amhar and Devon bowed and left to do as they were told.

Merlin went over to where Arthur was standing. “Arthur, we need to use all of our weapons against these Saxons including magick. We cannot let them get the upper hand.”

“I will not change my mind.” Arthur said. “Don’t you have to prepare as well?”

Merlin nodded and he left Arthur looking out the window.            

X

  


Within the hour, the riders were on their way to the outlying posts. They carried orders to converge on Camelot to ready for the coming battle with the Saxons on the eastern shores.

Arthur sent a personal message to sir Elyan as well. He sent a letter asking him to take care of Gwen if anything should happen to him. With Amhar’s upcoming marriage, Gwen would become the dowager Queen with no place in the new Court. He knew her brother would take care of her if there was a need.     

There was one more decision that Arthur made and he knew his queen would not be happy about it. He went to face Gwen to tell her what it was.

Arthur knocked on the door of the Queen’s Sitting Room. He walked in without waiting.

“Arthur, what a lovely surprise! What are you doing here at this time of day?” Gwen said as she sat at her desk with the household ledgers all around her.

“Guinevere, there is something I want to tell you and you aren’t going to like it.” Arthur started.

“What is it then?” Gwen said. She could tell by the look on his face it was something serious.

“I’m taking Duran with me when we leave for battle. Before you start, he is young, I know, but he needs to see what being a King is all about. It may fall to him and I want him to be prepared. We have seen what sheltering a child can do. Remember young Gareth and how he had never seen a full on battle nor was he skilled enough to fight. Duran is doing poorly at his training. He doesn’t seem to grasp how important it is. I want him to see firsthand why he should train and be prepared for anything.” Arthur braced himself for the Queen’s wrath.  

“Are you finished?” Gwen said. She was obviously angry with him.

“Yes.” Arthur said. “Just know Guinevere, I will not be persuaded to change my mind. I am prepared to sleep on the floor for a week if need be but he is going.”

“Arthur, do you remember when I was with child with Duran?”

Arthur nodded. “I do.”

“I almost lost him more than once. I spent most of that time on my backside to keep him in my belly.” Gwen said as she walked around the desk to face Arthur. “When he was born he had to be slapped more than once to start his breathing. Now you are telling me that you want to take that child onto a battlefield and possibly get him killed?” 

“I remember how hard you fought for him, but he is a Prince. As a Prince, he has a duty to his people to be able to protect them.” Arthur said.

“Well, he won’t be able to protect them when he is dead, now will he?” Gwen put her hands on her hips and gave him the look that he knew he was as good as dead.

“He will stay with Merlin in the tent. He will not be on the actual field of battle. Guinevere please. He has to let go of your skirts and become a man.” Arthur entreated her.

“He is ten years of age. That is definitely not a man.” Gwen shouted. She took a breath and glared at him. “He does not cling to my skirts. He is a boy. You would have never done this with Amhar.”

“I never needed to. He excelled at training. He is better than I ever was. He is more focused and disciplined. You gave him those qualities. I’m afraid that Duran has gotten the worst of us both.” Arthur frowned. 

“Arthur, that is your son! Gwen shouted at him.

“That is why he must be shocked into reality. He is as naïve and innocent as a boy half his age. Amhar was never like that.” Arthur told her.

Gwen lowered her voice. “Merlin said there may be problems. Because of the difficulties at his birth, he may have some issues.”

“I know. I was there when Merlin talked to us. But he still needs to see reality and to learn his place in this Kingdom. At the very least he will become a Captain of the Knights. The men will not follow a poorly equipped leader.” Arthur said. “Promise me, you will try to understand my reasons for this.”

“You are his father. It is your decision to do this but if he comes home with so much as a hair out of place. You will sleep in the stables with your horse.” Gwen said.

Arthur sighed. “I just want him to be a good leader of his people.”

“He may not want to be a warrior. He may want to be a cleric or a scholar.” Gwen said.

“Duran as a scholar? You must be joking.” Arthur looked at her like she was mental. “I love my son, Guinevere, but he is no scholar. As far as being a cleric, those with magick can’t become clerics and you know that. They frown on that kind of thing.”

“You know what I mean.” Gwen said. “I just don’t want him hurt or killed.”

“He is going.” Arthur said. He put his hand on her shoulder. “I promise, he will come home to you. He will stay in the tent and help Merlin with the wounded.”

Gwen shrugged off his hand and went back to the desk and sat down. She glared at him. “If that is it then I have work to do.”

“I’ll leave you to it then.” Arthur said. He sighed and left her to her ledgers.

Gwen waited until Arthur had closed the door before she sat back in her chair and started to cry. Duran was her baby and now his father was forcing him to grow up fast. She worried that it would be more than her sensitive son could handle.      

X

  


Before dawn on the day Albion’s forces was to leave Camelot for the battle with the Saxons, the castle was already awake and buzzing with activity. It was a time of final farewells and last minute preparations.

In his chambers, Amhar was checking his saddle bag one last time before he went down to the courtyard. There was a light knock on the door. Amhar looked up and frowned. He could hear the sound of skirts behind the door. He had already said goodbye to his mother, aunt and the girls the night before at the family dinner.

“Come in.” Amhar called out.

Lady Beatrice came in and closed the door behind her. “I just wanted to see you one last time. Amhar, I know I am not yet your wife but I would like to give you a token for the battle.”

Amhar smiled. “You have my heart already the rest is just honey on the cake. We will be wed as soon as I return.”

“Then will you carry my color next to your heart?” Lady Beatrice took a gold colored ribbon from her pocket and held it up for him to see.

“I would be honored to carry your token into battle. I’m not sure where to put it.” Amhar looked at his chainmail.

“I know where it goes.” Lady Beatrice said. “May I?”

Amhar nodded and held out his arms to give her access.

Lady Beatrice slipped her hand under the cowl of his chainmail and found the edge of the chainmail shirt. She looped the ribbon into the links a few inches down from the top. It was right over his heart. “There that should do it.”

Amhar grabbed her hands as she pulled them back and held them against his heart. “I promise to come back. So don’t worry over me, Bea.”

“Look out for my father, will you please. He is too old for battle but will not stay out of it. I tried to get him to stay but he refused.” Lady Beatrice said.

“I will do my best but if he is like my father, he will be in the thick of it from the beginning. Old warriors are the most suborn sort, you know.” Amhar smiled. “I’m sure he will be fine.”

“I’m sure you are right.” Lady Beatrice nodded and tried to smile. “I will be looking for you both to return.”

Amhar smiled and kissed her hand before letting them go.

On impulse, Lady Beatrice grabbed his face and kissed him. Amhar pulled her close and parted her lips with his tongue. They lingered in the kiss, touching tongues until they parted breathless.

“That was the best token I could receive. A kiss from my beloved is something that will give me strength to carry on through even the bloodiest battle.” Amhar said as he touched his forehead to hers.

The door swung open and they both blushed and stepped back.

Devon walked in. “Oh! Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt but Uncle wants us on horseback as soon as possible. We need to get going.”

“I will walk with you.” Lady Beatrice said.

Devon looked at them and grinned. He said over his shoulder as he was walking out the door. “I’ll go on ahead and tell Uncle that you are on your way.”

“That was obvious.” Amhar chuckled.

“Yes, but it was sweet.” Lady Beatrice said. She held out her hand to him. “Shall we go? The sooner you are off then the sooner you will return to me.”

Amhar nodded and picked up his bag and bedroll. He took her hand and they walked out to the courtyard.

Gwen and Morgana turned to look at them as they came out of the door. Amhar gave Lady Beatrice’s hand a kiss. He nodded at his mother and aunt before he went to his horse.

“Beatrice, come stand with us.” Gwen smiled and waved Lady Beatrice over.

“Thank you, My Lady.” Lady Beatrice came over and stood beside the Queen. “I believe I may be doing this a lot after we are wed.”

Morgana nodded. “You will do it more times than you will ever want to. War is the curse of all wives. We never know what we will be when it is over, wife or widow.”

“Morgana! She is frightened enough.” Gwen said.

“It’s true and you know it.” Morgana shook her head and sighed. “Not even I am safe from it.”

“Beatrice, did you give him your token?” Gwen asked.

Lady Beatrice nodded. “Thank you for telling me how to place it. I wasn’t sure if it was proper because I am not yet his wife.”

“You are his heart. That is all that matters.” Gwen said. “That is why our tokens are placed over their hearts. Arthur wore a token from me for years before we were married or even betrothed.” 

“I remember.” Morgana said. “That was how the tradition came about to hide them under the armor. It was meant to hide it from Uther.”

Gwen nodded. “Then all the wives and betrothed started to do it after we were married. Sometimes it is used as a way to identify the dead.”

Lady Beatrice bit her lip and tried not to cry. Gwen put her arm around her and gave her a hug. “He is like his father. He will be home soon. They both will.”

The three women watched as the Knights rode out of the courtyard. Arthur turned in his saddle to wave and Gwen waved back.

“Come have breakfast with me.” Gwen said to Lady Beatrice. “We can talk about the wedding. Morgana, you should join us. I hear Anna is courting young Sir Michael.”

“Merlin gave them permission. He likes Sir Michael because the boy isn’t afraid of him.” Morgana chuckled.

“Really? I thought that Merlin was going to make sure she was an old maid.” Gwen grinned.

“He cannot deny her anything, you know. I will come have breakfast but I can’t stay.” Morgana said. “I’m going to help Anna in the infirmary. She will need it now with Merlin gone.”   

Gwen looked at Lady Beatrice and nodded. “We will take all the company we can get.”

The three women walked into the palace and went to the small family dining room for breakfast. Morgana left after an hour to help Anna, while Gwen and Lady Beatrice went over wedding plans.           


	15. Chapter 13 Prophecy

**Chapter 13 Prophecy**

The forces of Albion made camp one ridge over from the enemy. They arrived late in the day and had to set up camp as the dark of night fell.

As the light faded, Arthur stood in the tree line and looked out onto the field that would most likely be their battle field.

Merlin walked up behind him. “You know what this place is called.”

“Yes. It’s Camlann. It’s the place in the prophecy.” Arthur turned to look at Merlin. “You think I’m going to die, don’t you?”

“Arthur.” Merlin looked away. He didn’t want Arthur to see the truth in his eyes. “I don’t know what to think.”

“I don’t believe in those prophecies and you know it.” Arthur said. “If I die then I die and not because of some old prophecy.”

“That old prophecy says this is the place you will meet your doom.” Merlin said. “I can’t help but be anxious even if you are not. You are my oldest friend.”

Arthur put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “You are my oldest friend as well. We are family. But I cannot live my life worried about some words on an ancient scroll. I need to get the battle plan ready. We strike at dawn.”

Merlin nodded as Arthur walked back to the main tent. He looked over the field and he could feel the death already. It was if the land was already soaked with it. He shuddered and walked back to camp.   

Just before dawn the next morning, Arthur took a moment with Duran. Arthur put his hand on his youngest child’s shoulder. The worry in his eyes mingled with love as he looked at the boy.

“Duran, you are to stay in the tent with Merlin. Don’t leave it for any reason. Do you understand?” Arthur told him.

“Yes Father. But I want to help.” Duran looked up at his father. He was worried for his father and older brother. 

“You are only a squire and not ready for the battlefield. Merlin will need your help here. Duran, it’s not just a request from your father. It’s a command from your King. Do you understand?” Arthur said firmly.

“Yes Sire.” Duran bit his lip to keep from protesting. His father was right he was not ready to fight even if he wanted to.

“Duran, go lay the bandages out on the table for me.” Merlin said as he came out of the tent. He waited until the boy disappeared inside. “You need to be careful. I have a bad feeling about this place.”

“Don’t worry, Merlin. Everything will be fine. You are starting to sound like an old woman.” Arthur pulled his gloves on.

“Gwen told you to be careful. Are you saying she’s an old woman?” Merlin gave him a mischievous look.

“A Queen is never old, Merlin.” Arthur gave him a grin and slapped him on the shoulder.

Devon came hurrying forward and bowed. “Sire.”

“Report.” Arthur looked at his nephew.

“We are vastly outnumbered. There are Saxons as far as the eye can see. I fear we stand no chance of victory, Sire.” Devon said with a worried tone.

“You must believe that you do or else we are defeated before the first blades touch.” Arthur told the young Knight in front of him. “We will prevail this day. I am sure. They will talk of the Battle of Camlann for ages to come. Isn’t that right, Merlin?”

Merlin didn’t answer. The worried look on his face spoke for him.

“Father.” Amhar walked up to them. “We are ready.”

“Then let us get it done.” Arthur unsheathed his sword. And started walking to where the troops were assembled.

Devon and Amhar turned to follow Arthur onto the battlefield.

“Devon, wait.” Merlin said as he reached out and grabbed his son’s arm.

“Da, what is it?” Devon asked. He had never seen his father so worried before.

“Stay with Amhar. Protect him with any means necessary even magick.” Merlin said quietly to his son.

“You are worried. Why?” Devon asked as he saw the look on his father’s face.

“This is the battle in the prophecy. Arthur will fall so Amhar must live.” Merlin said in hushed tones.

Devon swallowed hard. “Does the King know?”

“Yes but he does not believe it to be true. Just do as I say and keep close to Amhar.” Merlin said as he let go of Devon’s arm. 

Devon nodded. He understood this was more than just his father being worried. “Yes Da.”

“Oh and you need to be careful. I won’t be able to face your mother if you were injured. I wouldn’t live very long afterward either.” Merlin said.

“Uncle is right you do sound like and old woman.” Devon grinned. He gave his father a hug before he went off to join the troops.

Merlin watched him for a minute before he went into the tent to get ready for the wounded.

Out of the corner of his eye, Devon saw someone in the shadows going to the tent. Devon stopped and went back. He saw a man in leathers and skins with an axe about to lift the tent flap.

“Halt!” Devon pulled his sword.

The man turned and threw a dagger from his belt at Devon. Devon’s eyes glowed gold and the dagger stopped in midair and turned back to hit the man in the chest.

Merlin came out of the tent and went to kneel by the man on the ground. “What happened?”

“He was about to go into the tent.” Devon said as he walked over.

“What were you looking for? Were you looking for the King?” Merlin said to the man.

“I look for Magick Man.” The man said through rough breaths. “I to kill him.”

“Not today.” Merlin said. The anger was obvious in his voice.

Merlin pulled the dagger out of the man’s chest a torrent of blood came with it. The man gasped and went still.

“Is he dead?” Duran’s voice asked.

Merlin and Devon looked at the open tent flap at the boy. Duran’s eyes were wide with fright.

“Get back in the tent, Duran!” Merlin yelled.

The boy jumped and let the tent flap fall.

“Stay on your toes, Da. It seems the King isn’t the only one they are after.” Devon said. “I have to go.”

Merlin nodded. “Go. I will deal with this.”

Devon rushed off as Merlin dragged the body back to the bushes. Merlin went back in the tent to find Duran crying.

“You killed him.” Duran whimpered.

“He is not the first and he will not be the last.” Merlin sighed. “There will be a great deal of death to see today. You need to dry your tears and grow up.”

Duran wiped his face with his sleeve and bit his lip to keep it from shaking.

“Good. Now unpack those potions over there in that box.” Merlin said.             

Duran nodded and went to do as he was told.

Merlin hated to be hard on the boy but Arthur didn’t bring him along to be coddled. He sighed. Growing up was hard enough to do but being forced to do it faster was even harder.

X

  


The battle plan that Arthur had was simple. The Druids would take the ridge to provide cover from arrows and send down their fireballs. The forces of Albion would enter on both sides of the valley and pin the Saxons down without a way to escape. Albion’s forces would surround the Saxons and defeat them. Arthur split the forces giving Amhar half and taking the other half for himself. Devon would give the signal to Amhar in his mind so that they can attack simultaneously.

With the troops in position just before dawn, Arthur took a deep breath and looked at Devon. “Is he ready?”

 _“Amhar, all set?”_ Devon asked his cousin with his mind.

Amhar looked at the men with him and said to Devon with his mind. “ _Yes. We are ready_.”

“He is ready, Sire.” Devon said.

Arthur looked back at the men with him. He held his sword up and looked at Devon. “Now!”

 _“Now!”_ Devon said to his cousin with his thoughts.

Arthur and Amhar charged at the same time, taking the Saxons by surprise. The plan had worked so far.      

The enemies came together with a clash of metal and thunderous noise. Men were giving battle cries and screams of pain as both sides lost men to death. The fighting continued for what seemed like days but it was only hours. 

While the Saxons still outnumbered the Albion forces, they were still falling at a greater rate. Arthur’s army was determined but struggling as they beat down the ranks of the Saxon army. The Saxons tried to rally and began to fight harder and fiercer.

When it seemed like the Albion army was about to lose the battle because of the overwhelming number of Saxons, the Druids appeared on the ridge line and started to rain fire down on the enemy. The fireballs grew as they traveled and soon the enemy’s numbers were much fewer.

Mordred came from behind Arthur. Arthur had just killed a Saxon and was taking a breath before going for another one.

“Arthur!” Mordred called out.

The King turned around and looked at the boy wearing Albion’s colors. “Who are you?”

“I am Mordred. I am here to take your life for the deaths of my father and brothers.” Mordred said. The anger showed on his face.

“You are in Albion’s colors. How can that be?” Arthur looked confused a moment.

“I was knighted by your Queen’s brother. It gave me the perfect way to come to Camelot.” Mordred said. 

“You are the one that attacked my niece.” Arthur said he swung his sword to attack. Mordred’s blade met it before it could do any damage.  

“I wanted to kill your daughter.” Mordred said. “But I will kill you instead.”

They exchanged blows. Each blocked the others blows easily. They fought for what seemed like an hour but it was only a few minutes. Arthur finally knocked Mordred down and it seemed the boy was unconscious. Arthur knelt to check to see if the boy was dead and Mordred suddenly opened his eyes and ran his sword through Arthur’s chest. Mordred kicked the mortally wounded King off his blade and stood up.

“Now, I will find your son and kill him.” Mordred said. “I will take back what is mine by right of birth.”

Amhar had just killed the Saxon he had been fighting with and was looking for another when he saw Mordred wound his father.

“No!” Amhar shouted. He ran to where Mordred stood over Arthur.

Mordred turned around just in time to see Amhar conjure a large fireball and send it his way. Mordred tried to run but only managed to make it a few feet before the fireball hit him full in the back. He was completely engulfed in flames almost immediately. He screamed from the pain as the fire burned his flesh. He fell dead in a matter of minutes.

Amhar ran to Arthur. He was shocked at the sight of his father’s blood pouring out of his chest. He knelt down beside Arthur. “Father!”

Arthur grabbed Amhar’s arm. His breathing was ragged. “My son.”  

Merlin felt something change. For a second he didn’t know what it was then it hit him hard. He ran out of the tent and on to the battlefield. He looked around until he saw Amhar kneeling over his father on the ground. There was a burned body a few feet away.

“Arthur!” Merlin ran to Arthur’s side. He looked at Amhar. “Who did this?”

“Him.” Amhar pointed to the burned body. “It was a Knight from Lothian. His name is ‘Elias’, I think.”

Merlin went over and passed his hand over the face of the burned body and it became whole again. He recognized the family resemblance. He closed his eyes and his jaw clenched. “Mordred.”

Amhar looked at the warlock when he said the name. “He was the one that attacked Anna.”

“Yes.” Merlin came and knelt by Arthur.

Arthur looked at him and tried to grin. “You were right, Merlin. This place was my doom. Take me to Avalon. I know you must.”

Merlin nodded tears in his eyes. “We shall meet again my friend when the time is right.”

“Amhar, take care of your mother.” Arthur pulled the cord off his neck that held the seal ring. He held it out to Amhar. “I know you will make a great King.”

Amhar took the seal and looked at it. He grabbed Arthur’s hand and held it tightly. “I will not let you down, Father.”

Arthur nodded and gasped. He breathed his last and went still.

“Father!” Duran was running across the field to them.

“Get back in the tent and stay there.” Amhar shouted at him.

“I don’t have to listen to you.” Duran said as he fell to his knees and took Arthur’s hand and sobbed. 

“Yes, you do. I am the King.” Amhar picked him up by the back of the shirt and set him on his feet. “Now go!”

Duran looked at him in shock then ran for the tent.

Amhar put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “I need to win this battle. Take him from here and hide him until it’s over.”

Merlin nodded. “I will take him to his tent for now then to Avalon when this is over.”

Amhar nodded. “Thank you Uncle.”

Amhar turned and started sending fireballs at any Saxon he had a clear shot at. When Devon and the other Knights that had magick saw what Amhar was doing, they started to do the same. The Knights without magick began to fight even harder than before.

X

  


In the Camelot garden, the women of the Royal Family sat on the stone benches, working on needlework. It was Gwen’s idea to distract them and just spend time together before Lady Beatrice and Amhar’s wedding.

“I should have gone with them. I could have tended to the injured.” Gwen said as she frowned at her needlework. The attempt to distract herself and the other’s was failing.

“Arthur is right it is no place for women. Camelot needs you here.” Morgana said.

“To listen to farmers and read the grain reports? I’d rather be on the battlefield.” Gwen pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m making a mess of this.”

Morgana looked over at Gwen’s work. “It still looks better than mine. You were always better with a needle than I am.”

Lady Beatrice frowned as she worked at her piece. “I think I’m making a mess as well. I can’t seem to keep my mind on it.”

Gwen reached over and patted Lady Beatrice’s shoulder. “You and I have the same problem then.”

Lady Beatrice sighed and put her work down. “I wonder if they are all right.” 

“They are fine.” Morgana said. “They are strong and skilled.”

Lady Beatrice nodded. “I hope you are right.”

“Mother, are you unwell?” Ygraine asked. “You look pale.”

“I feel a bit off but I’m sure I just need rest. I didn’t sleep well without your father.” Gwen smiled at her daughter. “Let me see your piece.”

Ygraine handed her needlework to her mother. “I think I’m more like Aunt Morgana in my skills.”

“Nonsense! She was much worse at your age.” Gwen looked over to see Morgana pout. She handed her daughter back her work. “Anna, may I have a look at yours?”

Anna nodded and handed the work over. It was neat and the stiches were even. She hadn’t done very much while they had sat there. Her mind was on other things including Sir Michael.   

Gwen smiled. “You’re doing well. You have the knack for it. Just a bit more practice is all you need.” She handed Anna’s work back to her.

“You are very kind, Aunt Gwen.” Anna sighed. “I’m sure it is more of a mess than you will say.”

Morgana looked at it and shook her head. She chuckled. “No my daughter. Mine was much worse at your age. Yours has the look of well-trained physician stiches.”   

Gwen laughed. “It truly was. She always had to take out more stitches than she kept in.”

“Thank you, Gwen.” Morgana laughed as she set her work aside. “I have had enough of needlework for today. Shall we have the midday meal brought out here? It is so lovely. It’s the perfect day for a picnic.”

“That sounds wonderful. Shall I go tell the maids?” Ygraine said. She looked at the Queen who nodded. She stood and turned to her cousin. “Come on Anna.”

Anna put her needlework down and stood up.

Ygraine looked over at Lady Beatrice who was staring into space. “Beatrice?”

“I just want to sit here for a moment.” Lady Beatrice said.

Anna and Ygraine exchanged looks and left to tell the maids to bring their meal outside.

Gwen and Morgana watched as the two girls went into the Palace.

Morgana turned to Gwen and asked. “Are you going to tell me what is really bothering you?”

“I just feel like I’m about to lose something dear to me.” Gwen said. “It’s very unsettling.”

“I’m the one with the sight, remember, not you.” Morgana patted her hand. “Merlin is with him. It will be fine.”

“She is right Lord Emrys will protect them all. I wish I could be as strong as you, Lady Morgana. I haven’t felt right since they left.” Lady Beatrice said.

“I sure it will be just fine. I’m just being….” Gwen gasped and clutched her chest. She tried to rise but fell to her knees on the garden walk. “Arthur?!”

Morgana and Lady Beatrice rushed to her side.

“Gwen, what is it?” Morgana knelt beside her.

“I feel so cold suddenly. It’s Arthur.” Gwen looked up at Morgana with tears in her fearful eyes. “Morgana, I think he’s dead.”

Lady Beatrice looked at Morgana. her eyes were wide with fear.

Morgana closed her eyes and tried to reach out to Merlin’s mind. She could sense nothing but blackness. “I can’t sense Merlin.”

“What if they are both dead?” Gwen said.

“No. No they can’t be.” Morgana felt the fear rise in her throat. “I would know it. He is blocking me that is all. I am sure of it.”

“My Lady, let us help you inside.” Lady Beatrice said. “You should lie down and rest.”

“No, we will stay. There will be no mention of this to Anna or Ygraine. I don’t want to worry them. We have no proof, just my feelings.” Gwen said.

Morgana and Lady Beatrice helped the Queen back on the bench and dusted off her skirts.

Gwen took a few deep breaths to calm herself before the two young Ladies came back. She didn’t want Ygraine to become upset for no reason and Anna seemed to already be upset about something. 


	16. Chapter 14 Journeys

**Chapter 14 Journeys**

Merlin picked up Arthur’s sword and placed it in the sheath on Arthur’s belt. It would be needed to guarantee his passage according to the prophecy. He picked up Arthur’s body and took him to the tent that he had shared with his sons, hiding him away from everyone. When he came out of the tent he looked around to make sure no one was there. “Geheordung þæt búrgeteld”

Within a few hours, Albion’s forces had turned the battle in their favor. The Saxons were dead, dying or fleeing for their lives from the magickal King and his magickal knights.

Amhar had the few Saxons that were left rounded up and held as prisoners. He instructed the Knights to go through the battlefield to gather the wounded and the dead.

Devon came up to him. “Where is Uncle?”

“He is dead.” Amhar said, quietly. “But you are not to tell anyone. If they ask where the King is, tell them he is resting in his tent and doesn’t wish to be disturbed.”

“Why are we being so secretive about this?” Devon asked.

“I don’t want my mother to hear it from anyone but me.” Amhar said. “They were everything to each other and I want to be the one to tell her so I can be there for her to lean on.”

Devon nodded. “I understand. I would do the same.”

“Have the Captains report the names of the dead to me in the tent with the wounded. “Someone just found Sir Leon and I need to see him.”

Devon nodded. “Yes Sire.”

“Not yet, Devon. I can’t bear to hear that yet.” Amhar took a deep breath and headed for the tent with the wounded to check on Sir Leon.     

Amhar walked into the tent where Merlin was preparing the wounded for travel. He looked over at Duran who was sitting under a table just staring ahead.

Merlin came over to Amhar. “He has been like that since it happened. He should have never come with us.”

“Father thought he was doing a necessary thing.” Amhar said. “No one is to be told yet. Is that clear?”

Merlin nodded. “I haven’t said a word. Sir Leon has been asking for you. He is over there.”

“How bad is it?” Amhar asked.

“He may not make it to Camelot alive but he is determined to see his daughter.” Merlin said. “The wound is definitely mortal.”

Amhar nodded. “I hope for her sake he makes it back to her. When will they be ready to go?”

“Less than an hour. I have a favor to ask.” Merlin said.

Amhar nodded for him to continue.

“I need you to send Sir Michael back with the wounded.” Merlin said. “He has a deep gash on his arm. I stitched it and applied a potion but I don’t want Anna to worry more that she has to.”

Amhar smiled. “So you do like him. I will send him and Sir Oliver as escort.”

“I never said I liked him but thank you.” Merlin went back to getting the wounded ready for transport.   

Amhar went over to Sir Leon. The chest wound looked deep and painful. The old Knight had his eyes closed but opened them when he felt Amhar take his hand.

“My Lord, thank you for seeing me. I wanted to make sure you were unharmed.” Sir Leon said. “I need you to promise me to take care of my daughter.”

“I promise. She is my heart. I will give her a good life. I swear that to you on my honor.” Amhar patted the old Knight’s hand. “I have picked the most gracious and beautiful Queen in all the lands in your daughter. You must rest or Uncle Merlin will turn me into a toad.” 

Sir Leon smiled. “Thank you My Lord.”

“No Sir Leon. Thank you.” Amhar let go of his hand and the wounded man closed his eyes.

X

  


Amhar went to sit at the table. He took a piece of parchment from the stack on the table where Merlin had been making notes about the treatments needed for the wounded. The Captains came in one by one to report the names of the dead in their section. Amhar wrote them down then looked at the list. It was longer than he had hoped. Too many had fallen that day on both sides.

“Are you ready for a report on the wounded?” Merlin said.

“Yes.” Amhar said sadly. “From the looks of things there aren’t many.”

“No. The Saxons were brutal. Their weapons were made for maximum damage.” Merlin said.

“I noticed.” Amhar frowned. “What are the names?”  

Merlin went through the names of all the wounded and the extent of their injuries. Amhar wrote it all out and folded the parchment. He pulled the cord with the ring on it from under his tunic and sealed it with the Royal Seal.

“My first official duty.” Amhar said to Merlin. “Such a sorrowful duty it is.”

“Today had been a bad day for us all.” Merlin said as he gave his nephew’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “The wounded are on the wagons and ready to go. Do you want to send Duran on ahead with the wounded?”

“No. He will ride with the rest of us when we return. Traveling with the wounded can be difficult when there is more than one that may die on the way. He has seen enough death already.” Amhar said.

Merlin nodded. “I agree. He is not the only one.” 

Amhar stood and walked to the tent flap. He saw Sir Michael standing there. “Sir Michael, you and Sir Oliver are to escort the wounded back to Camelot. Make haste. Some are very badly wounded. Take the casualty list and I think Merlin has something for Anna as well.”

“Here. She will want these.” Merlin said as he walked out with a packet of parchment. “It’s the treatment notes.”

“You are not coming with us?” Sir Michael asked.

“No. I have some important business to attend to for the King.” Merlin said. “Please don’t mention it to Anna or her mother. I don’t want them to worry.”

“Of course Lord Emrys.” Sir Michael said. He turned to Amhar. “Sire, I can stay and help with the prisoners. I am not badly wounded.”

“No. You go on ahead.” Amhar said. “I don’t want Anna to worry over you any longer than she should. Isn’t that right, Uncle?”

Merlin glared at them both and went back into the tent.   

“Yes My Lord.” Sir Michael said with a grin. He went to find Sir Oliver so they could leave.

Amhar watched as the wounded left camp. He went back into the tent and looked over to where he last saw Duran. The boy was still there staring blankly.

“I need to go, Amhar.” Merlin said. “It’s night already.”

Amhar nodded. “Duran, come with me and Uncle. We need see our father.”

Duran shook his head and buried his head against his knees. 

Amhar reached under the table, grabbed Duran by the arm and dragged him out from under the table. “That wasn’t a request.”

“Amhar, be gentle with the boy.” Merlin said.

“His days of gentle treatment are over.” Amhar said. He grabbed Duran by the back of the shirt and pulled him to his feet. “Let’s go.”

Duran struggled until Amhar whispered in his ear. “You will do as I say. I am the King now and I will not let you disrespect our father.”

Merlin frowned and followed the brothers across the camp to the Royal Tent.

Merlin looked around and spoke the spell to remove the protective barrier “Tólýsnes þæt búrgeteld”

They went inside the tent. It was dark inside and no candles had been lit. Merlin’s eyes glowed gold and the candles lit all at the same time.

Arthur’s face was ashen as he lay on the cot in the middle of the tent.

Amhar knelt down beside the cot and put his hand over Arthur’s. “Goodbye Father. Have a safe journey.”

Duran stood there and stared at his father with wide eyes.

“Do you need any help?” Amhar asked. “I could go with you.”

“No. Your place is here with the men. I will get the horses and go now. When will you tell the men?” Merlin asked.

“Not until you are gone.” Amhar said. “I don’t want any interference from anyone.”

“Should I take off his armor?” Merlin looked down at Arthur.

“No. I know you must take his sword. I remember that from the prophecy. I hope you will think to talk to your dragon friend and have him enchant another one for my King Sword.” Amhar said. “I have another sword made by my grandfather that can be used.”

“How do you know about the dragon? And how do you know the sword was made by your grandfather?” Merlin was surprised. He had never mentioned either thing to anyone.

“I’ve seen the beast flying around when I travel the northern patrol. He is too big to be a hawk or eagle.” Amhar grinned. “As far as the sword, my grandfather’s mark is on the guard.”

“I will speak to the dragon about the sword but it is up to him.” Merlin said with a chuckle.

“Very well.” Amhar grinned. He looked at Arthur “I will stay while you fetch the horses. Then I will help you get him on the horse.”

Merlin nodded and left the tent.

“Do you not want to wish Father a safe journey? This is the last time you will see him, Duran.” Amhar told him  

“He can’t hear me. He’s dead.” Duran said quietly. “Amhar, will Mother die now, too?”

“No.” Amhar said. “His spirit is still here, Duran. Speak to him.”

“Father, I will miss you.” Duran said. “I will try hard to do better with the tutor and training. I promise.”

Amhar patted his brother on the shoulder. “Remember what you said because he will be watching you from beyond.”

Duran nodded and wiped a tear from his eye. “I know.”

Merlin came back in. “Some of the men are asking where the King is. They want to drink to him.”

“Get going and I will deal with them. I need to wait at least an hour before telling them. It will give you a chance to get away.” Amhar said. “Duran, I want you to go to sleep now. We will return to Camelot at dawn.”

Duran bit his lip and nodded. He went over to the bedroll in the corner of the tent and lay down.

Amhar and Merlin looked at him and then each other. They could hear the boy crying quietly.

Amhar went to Arthur’s body and lifted it up. Merlin held the back tent flap that opened up to a a narrow passage next to a rock wall. Amhar carried his father out and put Arthur over the saddle of the waiting horse and tied him firmly. Merlin mounted his own horse and started to lead the other along the rock wall to an open field.

Amhar stood and watched as Merlin cut through the field leading the other horse with Arthur. The moonlight glinted off Arthur’s armor. Amhar looked around to make sure no one saw Merlin leave with Arthur.

Amhar went back inside the tent where Duran was still crying. He pulled the cord with the seal ring out from under his armor and sat down on the bed looking at it. He was the King now.       

Merlin had been feeling Morgana trying to call out to him all day. He had been blocking her on purpose. He didn’t want her to know where he was going and why. He had to take Arthur to Avalon and that was the only thing he could focus on now. He would deal with his wife later. At the edge of the field he found the road, he turned towards Avalon to take his and Arthur’s last journey together. 

X

  


Amhar sat on the cot until he heard Duran start to breathe regular and deeply. He went over to make sure he was asleep. He pulled the blanket over his shoulder and went to do the one thing he dreaded. He went to tell the men that his father, the King, was dead.

He walked into the middle of camp and looked around at the men. The ale was flowing and they were celebrating their victory. From the look of some of them they had been drinking for some time. 

Sir Elyan handed him a cup full of ale. “Where is your father? I have never knew him to miss a celebration.”

Amhar bit his lip. He whispered in Elyan’s ear. “Uncle, my father is dead.”  

Elyan looked at him and whispered back. “When?”

“During the battle. Merlin has taken him to Avalon.” Amhar whispered back.

“Why?” Elyan was confused. “Shouldn’t he take him to Camelot and my sister, your mother?”

“There is an ancient prophecy that says he must be taken to the lake of Avalon so his soul can return when he is needed. Amhar said. “Uncle Merlin is just seeing that it is done. Father even told him to do it before he died.”

Devon came over. “I saw Da before he left. He gave me a message for Mum. How are you and Duran doing?”

“Duran is a mess and I am not much better.” Amhar looked back at the men drinking around the fires. “I have to tell them.”

“We are here with you.” Elyan said as he put his hand on Amhar’s shoulder.

Amhar nodded. He stepped up on a log. Heads turned towards him and he took a deep breath. “Men! I need your attention. I have sad news. My father, the King is dead. He fell in battle.”

Gasps of shock and whispers rolled through the men.

Sir Elyan held up his cup. “To King Arthur!”

The men held their cups up and repeated. “To King Arthur!”

Devon looked at Amhar and stood in front of him. “Long Live King Amhar!”

The men stood and started to chant, “Long Live the King.”

Amhar tried not to let his sadness show as he acknowledged then. When he could stand no more of it he held up his own cup. “For the love of Albion!”

The men repeated the toast and drank.

Amhar tried to smile. “We leave at dawn so watch those spirits closely.”

Devon looked around and the men were quieter and but the ale was still being passed.

Amhar stepped down and handed his cup to Devon. “I am going back to the tent. I am not in the right mood for this.”

“Yes Sire.” Devon nodded.

Amhar frowned. He looked at his uncle and Devon. “Will the two of you keep an eye on them?”

“Of course we will.” Sir Elyan said. “Go get some rest.”

Amhar walked back to the tent. He went inside. Duran was still sleeping. He looked at the cot and went to his bed roll on the floor. He reached up and touched his token from Lady Beatrice. He smiled and said to himself. “You will be a Queen soon, my beloved Bea.”

X

  


Sir Michael came into Camelot with the wounded from Camlann along with Sir Oliver. They stopped the wagons in the courtyard.

“Oliver, take the list to the Queen. She will want to see it as soon as possible. I will help with the wounded.”

“Michael, you are wounded too.” Sir Oliver said. “Your arm is …”

“It’s just a scratch. Some of these men are dying. I want to stay and help.” Sir Michael said.

Sir Oliver nodded. He took the list of wounded and the dead from Sir Michael and hurried into the Palace to deliver it to the Queen.

Anna came rushing out. “Michael, is this all of them?”

“Yes. There wasn’t that many. Most perished on the field.” Sir Michael told her. “Anna, Sir Leon is in that wagon. Someone needs to get his daughter. I don’t think he will last much longer.”

Anna nodded. She turned to call a guard and she saw Ygraine come rushing out.

“I heard the wagons.” Ygraine looked at Sir Michael. “My father and brother, are they safe?”

“As far as I know. I spoke to your brother before we left. He is unharmed. Your father and brother are not with us. Lord Emrys sent us all ahead.” He looked at Anna. “Devon isn’t with us either. Anna, someone needs to get Lady Beatrice now before it is too late.”

“Sir Leon?” Ygraine asked. “I will go get her.”

“Thank you, Ygraine.” Anna said. “I will need help since Da stayed behind. We will be in the small dining room on the first floor.”

“I will bring a few of the maids as soon as I tell Beatrice and change.” Ygraine said as she rushed off.

Anna called out to the guards and had the wounded carried into the room she had already set up. She followed the last stretcher in. Anna moved from one to the other checking wounds. She was about half way through when she clamped her hand over her mouth and ran to the bucket to get sick.   

Sir Michael had been helping those that could still walk inside when he saw Anna run to get sick. He helped the man he was with to sit and went to her side.

“Are you all right?” Sir Michael asked as he put his hand on her back.

“It’s just the smell of the blood. It’s nothing.” Anna said. She took a cloth from the table and wiped her mouth.

“That didn’t look like nothing. Anna, the truth please. You are with child, aren’t you?” Sir Michael whispered.

Anna looked up at him and whispered. “Yes.”

“Then we are caught.” Sir Michael threw up his hands as if to surrender.

“What?” Anna had heard that phrase before but she didn’t know how it applied to them. “What do you mean ‘we are caught’?”

“I am the father and after your father turns me into something ridiculous in public, we will marry.” Sir Michael grinned.

“But you are not the …” Anna started to protest.

“As far as anyone needs to know, I am.” Sir Michael interrupted her. “We will marry and I will raise the child as my own. That is, if you will have me?”

Anna looked at him with tears in her eyes and nodded. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. “Yes. I will have you.”

Lady Beatrice glanced over at them as she entered the room. She looked around and found her father. She rushed to his side.

“Father?” Lady Beatrice said tentatively. She was relieved when he opened his eyes and looked at her.

“My daughter.” Sir Leon raised his hand to touch her cheek but he was too weak.

Lady Beatrice took his hand in hers and held it against her cheek. “You will be fine. You will walk me down the aisle at my wedding soon.”

“I will not, my lamb. The wound is too deep. I am dying. I just wanted to see you one last time.” Sir Leon coughed.

“Father, you must try to recover.” Lady Beatrice’s eyes started to fill with tears.

“It will be fine, my lamb. I will be with your mother soon. I will stand with her at your wedding as it should have been.” Sir Leon said. “You will make a beautiful bride and a gracious Queen.”

“Please Father.” Lady Beatrice started to cry even harder.

Sir Leon smiled at her then closed his eyes and took his last breath.

Lady Beatrice started to sob. She placed his hand on his chest and covered his face with his cloak.

Ygraine came over and helped her to a chair at the edge of the room. “Should I get my mother?”

Lady Beatrice shook her head. “I just want to sit here for a moment.”

Gwen walked into the room and saw her daughter with her future daughter in law. She went to them.

“Mother!” Ygraine said. “I was going to send for you.”

“Beatrice, I saw your father’s name on the list. I wanted to make sure you were all right.” Gwen sat in the chair beside her future daughter in law.

“He’s dead.” Lady Beatrice started to sob again. “My father is dead.”

Gwen pulled her into an embrace and rubbed her back to comfort her. “Go, I will take care of her. Anna needs the help, Ygraine.”

Ygraine nodded and left them.

“You are not alone, you know. You are family.” Gwen said.

Lady Beatrice looked up at Gwen. “Amhar?”

“He is safe as far as I know. His name wasn’t on the casualty list and it was in his handwriting.” Gwen wasn’t sure why that fact bothered her. Amhar was the Crown Prince so if Arthur asked him to write the casualty list it wouldn’t be unusual.

Lady Beatrice put her head back on Gwen’s shoulder and hugged her tightly. “I’m sure they are both fine.”

“Yes, of course.” Gwen said as she looked around the room. There were families that would never be fine again. War was tragic and there were more victims than those on the field of battle.  


	17. Chapter 15 Shades Of Grief

**Chapter 15 Shades Of Grief**

Later that day, Lady Beatrice was resting in her chambers. There was a knock on the door. She got up from the bed and walked to the door to open it. Anna was standing there.

“Anna, come in.” Lady Beatrice opened the door wider and stepped back for Anna to pass.

“I can’t stay but I wanted to give you these.” Anna held out a letter and a faded yellow ribbon. “We were preparing your father for his burial and we found the letter and this ribbon.”

“It was the last token my mother gave him. He carried it with him constantly.” Lady Beatrice smiled sadly as she took the items from Anna. “He is with her now. He never stopped loving her, you know.”

“Amhar loves you the same way.” Anna said.

Lady Beatrice looked at the letter. “It’s addressed to me. I wonder what it says.”

“You should read it. I have to get back. The rest of the men will be back sometime tomorrow.” Anna said. “I’ll be glad when I can see that my father and brother are safe. I’m sure you are worried about Amhar, too.”

“Yes. I am.” Beatrice said.

“If you need anything, just let me know.” Anna said as she walked back out the open door.

“Thank you.” Beatrice closed the door and sat down on the settee by the fire. She broke the seal on the letter and started to read.

 

_“My dearest daughter Beatrice,_

_If you are reading this then I have surely perished in the battle. It was never my intention to leave you in this way. I will not tell you not to cry because I know it will do no good._

_Amhar is a good man and he will make you very happy. I know that you will be taken care of by your husband so I am at peace with my death. My only regret is that I won’t be there to see it._

_There is something I have to tell you and it is difficult for me to do so. I should have done so already but I wasn’t sure how you would feel about it. I need to tell you the circumstances of your mother’s death. It is time that you know._

_Your mother and I met at a feast. She was the beautiful daughter of a powerful Lord and I was a Captain of the Knights for King Uther. We fell in love that night. We courted for months walking in the garden as you do with Amhar. We were very happy._

_When the time came, her father reluctantly gave us permission to marry. I believe that either Arthur or Uther may have persuaded him to do so but I never had proof of it. We married surrounded by yellow flowers in a small chapel in her father’s land._

_We wanted a family and after several years of no success, we began to lose hope. That was when your mother went to a friend of hers that practiced magick. In those days, magick was still banned and if you were caught using enchantments, it was certain death. This friend of your mother used a spell she did not fully understand to help your mother conceive you. If I had I known what she was planning, I would have never allowed it._

_The spell was the same one used on King Arthur’s mother, Queen Ygraine and the results were just as devastating. As with the Queen, the spell caused your mother’s death. Your mother’s life was sacrificed to give life to you. Her friend did not warn her of the cost. The woman was executed for causing your mother’s death with her magick. I had no knowledge of what your mother had done until Merlin brought it to King Arthur’s attention._

_But that is not the end of it. The spell was done incorrectly and it gave you magick. I have never told you that you have magick because I was so angry at what had happened to your mother that I did not want you to ever use it. I have been giving you a potion to hide it from you for years. Your maid slips it into your milk every night._

_I should have told you sooner but I was ashamed of what I had done to not let you be who you are. I hope that you will forgive me for this. I have always done what I felt I should do to help you. But I believe that my pain for the loss of your mother was so great that it made me make the wrong choice._

_You are my daughter and I love you as I always will._

_Your father, Sir Leon_

_Knight of Camelot and Albion”_

 

Lady Beatrice sat stunned as she stared at the letter she just read. She has magick? How could her father have kept this from her all these years?

She folded the letter and pressed it to her heart. She finally understood why her father had been so sad all these years. He lost his wife to magick and his daughter had magick. That was a cruel fate for any man.

X

 

Early the next morning as she looked out the window, Gwen watched the remaining Knights of Camelot ride in. there was fewer than she expected. The Battle of Camlann had indeed taken its toll. She spotted a rider that was familiar. His blonde hair was blowing in the wind. Just for a moment she thought it was her husband but when he looked up, she realized it was her son. She nearly ran down the spiral staircase to the door and waited for him to dismount.

He moved slowly almost as if he were injured. He walked up the steps to where she stood then dropped to his knees. He looked up with tears in his eyes. “Mother, I am King.”

 

 

She reached out and pulled him against her. She felt her tears fall on her hand as she smoothed his curls. She looked down at her son who was barely of age and sighed. “I know. I felt him leave this world.”

Devon dismounted and stood at the bottom of the steps and looked at the ground. He wasn’t sure what he should do or say.

Morgana came rushing out of the castle past Gwen and Amhar to Devon. She grabbed him by the arms. “Where is your father? Devon, where is he?”

“He told me to tell you he will be back before the coronation. He had to make sure the prophecy was fulfilled.” Devon looked at his mother. She looked worried. He wished he could tell her not to worry but he just couldn’t find the words.

“What are you talking about?” Morgana looked confused.

He grabbed her. “Mum, Uncle is dead.” He turned to look up at Amhar and his aunt.

Morgana went pale. “Oh Gods.”

Morgana turned to look at the pair at the top of the stairs. She turned back to her son. “But where is your father?”

“He took Uncle to the Lake of Avalon. He had to fulfill the ancient prophecy about ‘The Once and Future King’. He didn’t say anything else. He just gave me the message for you. He is unharmed. I promise.” Devin told her.

Morgana nodded. She looked back to the top of the stairs.

Amhar was standing now holding his mother as she sobbed. Duran came running and went up to where his mother and brother were. Gwen held her arm out to her youngest child. Duran grabbed her around the waist and started to sob.

Morgana looked at her son with tears in her eyes. “Are you sure your father is unharmed? I kept trying to call out to him but he isn’t answering.”

“Yes Mum.” Devon said. “He took the King’s body to Avalon in secret. He didn’t want anyone to come with him and he didn’t want Aunt Gwen to find out. Amhar and I both wanted to go but he said to get back to Camelot and wait for him here.”

Morgana nodded. She walked up the stairs and helped Amhar take Gwen inside.

Once inside the door, Gwen fainted. Amhar lifted her in his arms and carried her to the Royal Chambers. He placed her on the bed.

Duran sat on the foot of the bed and stared at his mother.

“Aunt Morgana, can you give her something. I can’t lose her too.” Amhar said.

“I’ll go see if Anna has any herbs to help her or maybe a sleeping draught so she can rest.” Morgana left to go get it. 

Lady Beatrice came into the room. “Amhar?”

He turned and held his arms open. She rushed over to him and he wrapped his arms around her. “Bea, I have missed you.”

“What happened to your mother?” Lady Beatrice asked as she looked at Gwen lying unconscious on the bed. She looked around the room. “Where is your father?”

“My father is dead. My mother fainted from the shock.” Amhar said with tears welling up in his eyes.

“That means that you are….” Lady Beatrice said softly.

“The King.” Amhar interrupted her. “I am the King. Bea, did your father get to speak to you?”

“Yes. We need to talk about that later and so much more.” Beatrice said.

Anna rushed into the room with her healing bag. Morgana trailed behind her.

“Did she awaken at all?” Anna asked as she opened her bag on the trunk at the foot of the bed. She found what she was looking for and looked at Amhar for an answer.

Amhar shook his head. “No.”

Anna went to the side of the bed and held a vial under the Queen’s nose. Gwen opened her eyes with a gasp.

“Mother, please don’t so that again.” Amhar said as he knelt by the bed.

Gwen looked at him and nodded. The tears were already starting to well up in her eyes again. “I’m sorry, my boy.”

“She has had a shock she needs to rest. Everyone needs to go for now.” Anna said. “I will send Lily to sit with you, Aunt Gwen.”

“Thank you.” Gwen said. “Ygraine?”

“She is helping with the wounded.” Anna said

“I will tell her.” Amhar said.

Lady Beatrice took Amhar’s hand. “We will tell her together.”

He looked at Lady Beatrice and nodded. He looked back at his mother. “I will be back to check on you in a little while. Come along Duran.”

“I want to stay.” Duran said.

“Let her rest. You will see her later. Come now.” Amhar said.

Duran climbed off the bed and gave Gwen a kiss on her cheek and ran out the room.

“I will see to him. Just rest.” Amhar gave Gwen a kiss on the cheek and he and Lady Beatrice left the room.

Anna looked at her mother and cleared her throat.

“You’re as subtle as your father.” Morgana gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and followed Amhar and Beatrice out of the room.    

“Thank you, Anna. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts.” Gwen said.

“I know but rest some, Aunt Gwen. I will be back too.” Anna gave her aunt a kiss on the cheek and went to send Lily up from where she had been helping with the wounded.

As soon as the door closed Gwen reached for Arthur’s pillow and started to sob into it. She felt her whole world crumble around her.       

X

 

Amhar and Lady Beatrice went down the corridor to Duran’s chambers before heading for the makeshift infirmary. Amhar opened the door without knocking and headed for the bed. The bed curtains had been closed and they could here Duran crying.

“Duran, come out here.” Amhar said.

“No and I don’t care if you are the King or not.” Duran said through his tears.

Amhar sighed. “Duran!”

“Duran, we just want to talk.” Lady Beatrice said more gently.

The curtain opened and Duran looked at Lady Beatrice with wet eyes. He jumped out of bed and grabbed her around the waist.

“I don’t want Mummy to die.” Duran said as he squeezed Lady Beatrice tightly.

Lady Beatrice smoothed his curls and gave Amhar a pleading look.

 

“She isn’t going to die any time soon. She is just had a shock because of Father’s death. She will be alright in a few days.” Amhar told him. “I need you to be strong for her. Will you do that, Duran?”

“I will try.” Duran said as he let go of Lady Beatrice.

“Now, I need you to get some rest and promise not to bother Mother until tomorrow.” Amhar said.

“I promise.” Duran got back on the bed and lay down.

Amhar held out his hand. “Swefe nu!”

“Amhar! What did you do that for?” Lady Beatrice looked at him in shock.

“He did that too quickly. He would have been back in Mother’s room as soon as we left if I didn’t.” Amhar said. “Let’s go tell Ygraine. She will be brokenhearted. Father always spoiled her.”

Lady Beatrice nodded and took the hand he offered her.

They walked down to the makeshift infirmary in silence. They found Ygraine bathing the forehead of one of the wounded knights. She stood when she saw them enter the room.

“Ygraine, I need to speak to you.” Amhar said. He waved her over to the chairs at the side of the room. “Come sit here.”

Ygraine wiped her hands on her apron as she came to sit down. “Is Father injured? I saw Aunt Morgana come get Anna. Did Uncle Merlin need help? It is so like father to pretend it’s a scratch when its more.”

Amhar knelt down in front of his sister as Lady Beatrice sat down next to Ygraine and held on of her hands. It was cold from the water Ygraine had been using.

“What is going on?” Ygraine said. “Something is wrong. I can feel it.”

“Ygraine, Father is dead. He died on the battlefield.” Amhar told her gently.

Ygraine gasped. “That can’t be true. We would have heard when the wounded men came back.”

“No one knew until after they left. Uncle Merlin and I hid father’s body until nightfall when he could be taken to Avalon. Uncle was fulfilling an ancient prophecy.”

“Then why did Aunt Morgana come get Anna?” Ygraine asked. “Who was it that needed healing?”

“Mother collapsed when she heard the news. She is resting now.” Amhar said. “Will you be all right?”

“No but I have things to keep me busy.” Ygraine said. “Are you sure Mother is all right?”

“Yes.” Amhar told her. “Anna said she needs to rest.”

“Duran? Did he see it happen?” Ygraine asked.

“No. He got there after it was over. He is having a hard time. I knocked him out with a spell for now.” Amhar said. “I will check on him later and you as well.”

“Thanks but I am more worried about Mother.” Ygraine said.

“She is a strong woman. She will get through this.” Lady Beatrice said.

“I have to go see to some things in Father’s study. I will leave you both here.” Amhar said to Lady Beatrice as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. “I will be at your father’s funeral this afternoon.”

“Thank you.” Lady Beatrice said. “Come Ygraine. There is work to do.”

“But you just lost your father too.” Ygraine said.

“As you said, we need to be busy. It is the best way to honor them.” Lady Beatrice said

Ygraine nodded. “Then we should get to it. There is an apron over there on the table and fresh water in the bucket.”      

The two young Ladies went to work. They let the grief go for a while as they tended the wounded.

X

 

Merlin reached the Lake of Avalon near noon the next day. He had traveled through the night stopping only to water the horses and take a short rest.

In the bright sunshine, the lake glittered like diamonds. Any other time he would have thought it beautiful but not today. He went to the edge of the water and held out his hand over the water to summon the boat that would take Arthur into the next world.

The water started to ripple and a woman walked out of the water. She stood just inside the water line. The woman’s name was Freya. She had been a cursed long ago to be a savage creature called a ‘bastet’. She was killed by Arthur and brought to the lake by Merlin where she was reborn as the immortal Lady of the Lake.

“Hello Merlin.” Freya smiled. She looked over his shoulder at the horses. “I see the prophecy has come to pass.” 

“Freya, I wish I had come to see you again under different circumstances.” Merlin said. “But I must complete my task.”  

“I understand, Merlin.” Freya said with a sigh. She held out her hand. “I need his Sword Of Kingship as payment for his passage.”

Merlin walked back to the horses and took it from the sheath where he had placed it after Arthur died. He brought it to her.

“Thank you.” Freya said.

A boat appeared in the distance. It glided quickly to the shore.

“Place the King in this boat and he will be taken from this world to wait until he is needed again.” Freya told him.

“Freya, will he know me when he is reborn?” Merlin asked.

“Yes. You will be together as you always have been. He needs you and you will serve your King again.” Freya assured him.

“He is more than my King. He is my friend.” Merlin said as tears fell down his cheeks.

Freya nodded. She could feel Merlin’s pain but could do nothing to stop it.

Merlin went to get Arthur’s body from the horse he carried it to the boat and placed him inside. Merlin stepped back and watched as the boat sailed away. He looked at Freya.

“Take care of him until I can do it once more.”

“I will, Merlin. Goodbye my friend.” Freya turned and walked back into the water.

Merlin stood there for a little while and after Freya and the boat disappeared. The daylight was starting to fade as he finally looked away.

He had to return but he wasn’t sure how he was going to face Gwen. Besides Arthur and his wife, Morgana, she was his closest friend. 

Merlin wiped his tears and mounted his horse he led the other with him back to Camelot. He was sure that Amhar was back by now. He would just be a day behind the new King and his Knights. 


	18. Chapter 16 Ends and Beginnings

**Chapter 16 Ends and Beginnings**

Sir Michael walked into the makeshift infirmary and looked around. He spotted Anna mixing a potion at the table in the corner. He walked over to her.

“Anna, when did you last have something to eat or some rest?” Michael asked.

“There is so much to do. I haven’t had time to do either.” Anna said as she looked up at him. She pointed to a chair near the work table. “Sit. I need to give this to Sir Drake but when I come back I will check your wound.”

“Only if I can steal you away to eat something with me.” Michael said as he sat down.

Anna sighed. “Fine. I’ll tell Polly and Jill.”

“Maybe some rest too?” Sir Michael smiled at her.

“We will see.” She went to give the potion to the wounded Knight and talked to the two maids before she returned to Sir Michael.

“Now, let me see that arm.” Anna said as she filled the basin on the table with water.

“Sit and I will stand.” Michael said. “Or you could sit on my lap?”

“Why would I do that?” Anna blushed. 

“We are having a child, Anna. We need to make it look like we are more than polite with each other.” Sir Michael whispered.

Anna smiled and nodded. Her cheeks pinked a little more. “I see your point.” She shyly sat on his knee as she removed his bandage. “It looks a little red. I’m going to clean it and put a potion on it to keep it from getting infected.”

Sir Michael whispered in her ear. “Thank you. I was thinking we could get something sent from the kitchen to your chambers. That way we can eat then you can get some rest.”

“And you will be seen leaving?” Anna poked his arm and made him wince.

“Yes.” Sir Michael said.

“Da will turn you into something horrible.” Anna giggled.  

“I may just do that right now.” Merlin said from behind them.

Anna jumped up. “Da! When did you get back?”

“A few minutes ago. I wanted to check in with you before I spoke to Amhar and your aunt.” Merlin looked at Sir Michael. “What is going on here?”

“Lord Emrys, I believe I need to have a private conversation with you.” Sir Michael said.

“We both do.” Anna said.

“Fine.” Merlin pointed to the far corner of the room away from everyone. “Over there! Now!”

They moved over to the corner and Merlin looked at them both expectantly.

“Talk.” Merlin said.

“My Lord, it seems that we have a solution to an expected problem. I hope you will find it satisfactory.” Sir Michael said.

“What is he going on about?” Merlin asked Anna.

“Da, I am with child. Sir Michael thinks we should let people think that it is his not my attacker.” Anna said.   

“You would do this for my daughter?” Merlin looked at the Knight.

“Yes. I will marry her and we will tell everyone the child is mine. That we were …. together and we were caught with the child.” Michael said.

“Thank you and you have my permission to marry.” Merlin looked at Anna. “He is a good man and he will be a good husband to you. If he is not, I will kill him.”

“Yes, My Lord. Thank you, My Lord.” Michael was a little frightened by the look Merlin was giving him. “I was about to have food brought to her chambers. She needs to eat and rest.”

“Go on then.” Merlin said. “I will send word to Caleb that my daughter is to marry.”

“The Druid Chieftain? Why?” Anna asked.

“I don’t want some cleric to perform the ceremony. He should take about two days to get here. It will be done then.” Merlin said. “Couples that get caught get married quietly and quickly. I will tell your mother. She will be pleased that you are to be wed but not that it will not be a large affair as she had hoped.”

“Are you pleased?” Anna asked.

Merlin put his hand on her cheek. “You look like my mother, you know. I am pleased that you will not raise this child on your own as she did me.”

Anna kissed her father’s hand and then his cheek. She looked at Sir Michael. “I will get the potion and a fresh dressing for your arm and take it with us.”    

Michael nodded as she went to get the items. He started to follow her but Merlin grabbed his arm.

“I meant what I said. If you hurt my girl in any way, I will kill you.” Merlin repeated his threat.

“I could never hurt her. I love her. That is the truth.” Sir Michael said.

Merlin looked him in the eye. “I believe you. Now go on.”

Michael smiled as Merlin let go of his arm. He walked over to Anna. Anna turned to wave a Merlin then they left the room.

In the hallway, Anna stopped and faced Michael. “He likes you but I like you more.” She giggled. “A whole lot more.”

“Good thing because we are about to be wed in two days.” Sir Michael laughed.    

“What?” Morgana said from behind them.

“Da gave us permission to marry. He is sending for the Druid Chieftain.” Anna said.

“Why so quickly? That isn’t enough time to plan a wedding.” Morgana said.

“Mum, I am with child. It will be quiet and quick. Just the family will attend.” Anna said.

“But it’s not his, is it?” Morgana looked at Anna.

“It is now, My Lady. No one will know its true father but family.” Sir Michael said.

Morgana looked surprised at the Knight. “I see. When did Merlin give you permission?”

“Just now. He is in there with the wounded.” Anna told her.

Morgana rushed past them and into the room they had just left.

“She was worried about him.” Anna said. “I’m suddenly very hungry.”

“Then we must get you something to eat.” Michael said as he offered her his arm.

They walked to her chambers where a meal was already set out for two.

X 

  


Inside the makeshift infirmary, Merlin was reading the notes that Anna had made as she treated the wounded. He didn’t see Morgana as she came into the room and headed for him.

“Merlin!” Morgana called out.

Merlin turned and tried to gauge how mad she was at him for making her worry. “Morgana, I was just checking in before I came to see you.”

Morgana grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the corner he had been talking in just a moment ago.

“I was worried. I thought you were dead. Gwen felt him die you know. I tried to call out to you and you were dark. I hate when you do that to me.” Morgana was angry and it showed.

“I’m sorry but I didn’t want you to tell Gwen before Amhar did.” Merlin pulled her close to him and wrapped her arms around her. “Please don’t be angry with me. I just lost my friend.”

Morgana hugged him back. “And I my brother. Please don’t ever do that again.”

They stood there for a few moments before Morgana pulled back and looked at him.

“You gave Michael and Anna permission to marry without talking to me? Morgana looked annoyed.          

“The thing you feared happened.” Merlin said. “She is with child.”

“But he isn’t the father.” Morgana

“No. It was Mordred, Lot’s son. He is dead. Amhar killed him after he killed Arthur.” Merlin told her.

“Lot’s son killed Arthur? I thought it was the Saxons.” Morgana looked confused.

“No. it was the ancient prophecy coming true. I’m sorry I worried you but I had to take him to the Lake of Avalon.” Merlin apologized

“Now about this wedding ….” Morgana started.

“They want everyone to think that the child is his. So it will be quiet and quick as if they had been caught.” Merlin said.

“Then why not just take them to the cleric now?” Morgana asked.

“I don’t want a bloody cleric. She will have the Druid Chieftain perform the ceremony.” Merlin said. “We raised her in the old religion.”

“What did Michael say about that?” Morgana asked.

“He said nothing. He loves her. I can see it when he looks at her. It is a good match, Morgana.” Merlin assured her.

“I like the boy but I am surprised that you do.”

“He makes Anna happy. That is all a father of a daughter can ask.” Merlin said. “I need to see Gwen. I need to tell her why I took him to the lake and didn’t bring him back to her.”

“She has taken to her bed since she heard the news. She doesn’t want to see anyone. I know I would feel the same if I lost you.” Morgana hugged him again and pulled back to kiss him. 

“She will see me. I know she will. I need to catch up here first but then I will go to her.” Merlin said. “I missed you.”

“When you are finished with all this, come to our chambers and rest. You look exhausted.” Morgana put her hand to his cheek. 

“I am.” Merlin pulled her close again and gave her a soft lingering kiss. “Go plan our daughter’s wedding. Promise me it will be just family and nothing too extravagant.”

Morgana nodded. “I promise.”

They let go of each other. Morgana left to start planning as Merlin went back to the treatment notes.         

X

  


Merlin knocked on the door of the Royal Chambers and it opened.

Lily stood in the way so that Merlin couldn’t enter. “How can I help you, My Lord?”

“I need to speak to the Queen. Is she awake?” Merlin tried to look into the room but the little maid moved so he couldn’t see in.

“Lady Anna said she was to rest.” Lily said. She had always been protective of her mistress and so Merlin took no offence at her behavior.

“Let him in, Lily, or he will just come back later.” Gwen said from behind the bed curtains.

Lily looked at Merlin slightly annoyed but stepped out of the way so he could pass into the room.

“What brings you here, Merlin, without my husband’s body?” Gwen said with a catch in her voice.

“I took him to Avalon. It was part of the prophecy. I was just seeing that it was done. Arthur even said he understood before he died.” Merlin walked to the end of the bed.

“Prophecy won’t ease my broken heart or the broken hearts of his children.” Gwen said. She sat up and went to stand and Merlin moved to help her. She waved him off. “I am not dead yet. I have a son who needs a crown and a wife not to mention a daughter and young son who were very close with their father to deal with.”

“You also have friends that love you. I hope you know that.” Merlin said gently.

“I know.” Gwen said. “Did Arthur really understand why you couldn’t bring him home to me?”

“Yes. Amhar even heard him say it. Your son will be a great King.” Merlin said. “I am sure of that.”

“He had a good role model in his father.” Gwen said. “I will be pleased to finally pass my crown on when he marries. I never wanted to be Queen. All I wanted was Arthur as my husband. I was lucky to have him as long as I did.”

“He was the lucky one.” Merlin said. “Gwen, please don’t be angry with me. I don’t think I could bear it. You were the first friend I ever made in Camelot. You mean so much to me.”

“The reason that I am not angry with you is because we are friends.” Gwen said. “I know you feel the loss of him almost as deeply as I do.”

“If you need anything, I want you to tell me.” Merlin said.

“Thank you, Merlin.” Gwen hugged him. “I am glad you were with him. He always counted on you.”

Merlin stood back and nodded. “I have to go and you need to rest.” He glanced at Lily standing near the door.

“I will see you at the Coronation.” Gwen said.

Merlin nodded and walked to the door that Lily was holding open. He looked back for a minute before leaving.

Lily shut the door. “My Lady, do you want some food? Maybe some soup? You need to eat.”

“That sounds nice.” Gwen said. “Thank you for always taking care of me, Lily.”

“It is my honor, My Lady.” Lily smiled and went to get the soup.

Gwen sat at the table. She looked at Arthur’s handwriting on the grain reports and ran her hand over it. Bits and pieces were all that she had left but she would make do with that.    

X

  


In Lothian, Sir Donas posted a list of the dead and wounded on the gate of the Citadel the day after the men returned from battle. The list was long and many families had lost loved ones and friends. Many of the Knights, Sir Donas had trained himself were on the list as well.  

Morgause had braved the journey from Orkney to see her son. When Mordred didn’t come to the village to tell her that Arthur and his son was dead, she decided to come to him.

It was late when she arrived so she went to the inn to stay the night. While she was there she learned of Arthur’s death and that his son Amhar would be crowned as King in Camelot that next morning. Sir Elyan had stayed in Camelot for the ceremony as he was the Uncle of the young King. The inn keeper also told her where the list of dead and wounded was posted.

Early the next morning she went to the gates of the Citadel to check the list and send a message to Mordred to meet her at the rock in the forest. She ran her finger down the list until she saw the name she didn’t want to see. Near the bottom of the list of the dead was the name ‘Sir Elias of Orkney’. She collapsed there at the gates and a guard fetched a physician but it was too late. She had already died by the time the man arrived.

X

  


On the morning of the coronation, Amhar stood fussing with the clasp of his cloak in the mirror. He had sent his manservant on ahead and he was all alone when Gwen came into his chambers wearing a deep red velvet gown.

“Mother! I thought you were still resting.” Amhar turned to face her.

“I have to be the one to crown you or did you forget?” Gwen said.

“That’s right but if you aren’t up to it …” Amhar said gently.

“I am fine. I will miss your father for the rest of my life but he filled my heart with loving memories and gave me three beautiful children. Soon you will be doing that for Beatrice.” Gwen pushed his hands away from the clasp of his cloak and started to undo the mess he had made with it.

“Speaking of your children, Mother, I wanted to talk to you about Duran.” Amhar looked at her seriously.

“What about your brother? Is he misbehaving again?” Gwen asked as she fixed the clasp on his cloak.

“I am leaving him off the new succession decree. He just isn’t cut out to be a King.” Amhar told her. “I wanted you to know from me.”

“He is young.” Gwen said. “He may need to grow into it.”

“No Mother, he will not grow into it. Camlann was his quest and he failed. I will not see a Kingdom that my father worked so hard to build be ruled by someone that is not fit. I hope you will understand my decision.” Amhar put his hand on her cheek. 

Gwen patted his hand and took it in both of hers. “Arthur should have never taken him to Camlann. He is too young to see such things.”

“I agree that Father should have left him with you but he is not too young to see death. Devon and I were much younger when we saw death for the first time. Devon was three years of age and I was six. We didn’t cower in a corner and cry. We looked at it and remembered it.” Amhar said seriously.

“Your brother is very sensitive. That is all.” Gwen tried to brush it off.

“Don’t make excuses, Mother. It doesn’t help him. I also think I will let him out of training, at least until he decides to take it seriously.” Amhar turned to look in the mirror to give himself one last check.    

Gwen realized she would not be able to change his mind. “I will take him with me when I leave Camelot. If he is not to be trained as a Knight there is no need for him to stay.”            

“Why are you leaving Camelot? Where will you go?” Amhar frowned as he turned to face her once again.

“I will leave after your wedding. Your uncle Elyan has invited me to stay in Lothian for a while and I have accepted.  You need to rule this land without the interference of the dowager queen. I will come back when you have your first child, I promise.” Gwen told him.

“Who will Bea go to for help with her duties, if you leave?” Amhar asked.

“I have taught her everything she needs to know to run the palace and serve her people. If she really needs help then Morgana has agreed to step in. She was a Queen once herself, remember.” Gwen reminded him.

“I know she was married to King Uriens before Uncle but that was a long time ago.” Amhar hugged her tightly. “I will miss you.”

“Amhar, you will wrinkle me.” Gwen said laughing. “Let us go get the crown on your head so that I can start my preparations for my journey.”

“Yes Mother.” Amhar held out his arm to her

Gwen smiled as she took it and gave it a pat.        

They walked to the Throne Room in silence. Gwen let go of his arm and smoothed out his cloak. She gave him a kiss and walked in alone. The room was filled with Knights and members of the Court and the town’s people that had won a lottery to attend. She walked up the aisle of the hushed room and stood at the top of the steps to the dais facing the crowd. Behind her, only one Throne sat where two had been before. After the Royal Wedding the second Throne would return for the new Queen.   

The doors opened and Amhar walked in the crowd watched as he went to kneel in front of his mother on the steps.

“I Guinevere Pendragon, Queen of Camelot relinquish my rights and powers as monarch to my son, Amhar Thomas Pendragon.” Gwen reached for the crown. Her hand shook slightly as she picked up Arthur’s crown. “As my final duty, I crown you as King of Albion and Camelot.”

Gwen placed the crown on his head. The tears were already falling down her cheeks. “Rise King Amhar and rule your people fairly and justly.”

Amhar stood and went up the stairs he turned to face the crowd. He looked in front and saw Lady Beatrice standing next to Ygraine and Anna. Devon, his aunt and uncles were standing with them.

Gwen took the Royal Scepter from the Throne and handed it to Amhar. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and helped her go down the steps.

Devon shouts. “Long Live The King.”

The chant continues as Amhar sits on the throne.

In a moment that he should be happy, Amhar can only think about his father and how he once sat on this same Throne. A tear escaped and rolled down his cheek. It was in that moment, he vowed to make his father proud by being the best King he could be to all his people.

The chanting trailed off and the celebrations began. 


	19. Chapter 17 Brides

**Chapter 17 Brides**

Early the next morning, Caleb, the Druid Chieftain, came into Camelot. He headed for the infirmary where he hoped to find Merlin.

He entered the empty room and looked around. He waited for a while and he was becoming impatient. He turned to leave and Anna walked in carrying her healing bag.

“May I assist you?” Anna asked. “Are you injured?”

“I am looking for Emrys.” Caleb said. He looked at the young woman curiously. 

“Are you Caleb?” Anna smiled at him.

The Druid Chieftain nodded.

“I am his daughter, Anna. He should be along in a moment. He was right behind me but he stopped to speak to someone.” Anna told him.

“You are the bride. Where is your groom?” Caleb asked.

“He has early patrol but he will be back early afternoon. We will be married then and have a supper. I would like it if you would stay for it. We have a guest room prepared for you. It must be a long walk from where you came from.” Anna smiled.

“It wasn’t.” Caleb said.

Merlin came in. “You are early.” He held out his hand in friendship.

“I think I’ll go to my chambers and get some rest. There will be a lot of excitement later. I want to be awake for it.” Anna said. “It was good to meet you.”

“I shall see you later.” Caleb nodded to her.

Caleb and Merlin watched as Anna left the room.

“I wanted to speak with you before the wedding ritual.” Caleb said. “I heard that The Once and Future King has been returned to Avalon. His destiny was fulfilled.”

“It was. It is a difficult time for his family. I feel his loss deeply as do they.” Merlin said. “He was my friend.”

Caleb nodded. “Tell me Emrys, how does the new Pendragon feel about our people?”

“Amhar has magick. He is very interested to bring about a true understanding among all of his people on magick and those that use it.” Merlin said.

“I admit when I saw him using magick on the battlefield and was surprised. He didn’t hide his true nature. His grandfather Uther would have killed him for his magick.” Caleb said. “Father had told me stories of the Great Purge and the ban on magick.”

  


“He was taught to be proud of his magick. I saw to that.” Merlin said. “There hasn’t been a ban on magick for almost 20 years. Arthur had no choice to lift it when it became clear that his children would have magick.” 

“This daughter that I will perform the ritual for, is she the same one that was attacked?” Caleb asked. “Does her groom know?”

“Yes. She carries a child that was the result of the attack. She has a young man who loves her and has accepted the burden of her child willingly. He will even tell others that he is the father.” Merlin told him.

“Is he of the old religion? Will he be opposed to the ritual?” Caleb asked. “I do not want to cause a problem for his family.”

“He is of the old religion. There are few of us left but Michael’s mother and father were followers of the old religion. They were taken from him during the last outbreak of fever. I lost my mother at the same time.” Merlin sighed. “It was difficult for Anna. She was close with my mother.” 

“Emrys, I hope you will urge them to raise the child to follow the old ways as well. We cannot let the old religion die out in the people.” Caleb said.

“I will make sure of it. I am hoping that the child will have magick as its mother does. Anna is quiet adept at healing magick.” Merlin said. “I hope to teach the child to use magick properly.”

“The magick is strong in your blood. I see no reason to think that there will not be magick in your grandchild.” Caleb said.

“I will have some food brought to us and we shall talk more. I would like to hear of your father.” Merlin said.

“I would be honored Emrys.” Caleb said. “There is much to tell you. He has sent a message for you.”

Merlin stepped out into the corridor and had one of the passing servants bring them a meal. He went back inside and he and Caleb sat down to talk.

Later that afternoon in the family dining room Caleb performed the handfasting ritual for Anna and Michael.

The room was filled with flowers. Anna wore a light green silk gown and Michael was in his formal dress as a knight. 

Devon stood by Michael with a big grin as Ygraine looked on as the maid of honor. Merlin stood with a stern look on his face but Morgana started to cry even before the young couple spoke their vows. Gwen, who surprised everyone by attending, joined Morgana in crying as the cup was being passed between the bride and groom. Elyan, who had escorted his sister, hung back but was grinning as well.

Amhar and Beatrice looked on as they stood arm in arm. They were to be wed in a large ceremony in just a little over a week.

It was a happy occasion in the middle of the sadness. They all sat down for supper and a honey cake. The party ended in early evening.

Caleb was first to retire after the party. He retired to his guest chambers for the night.

Anna gave Gwen a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for coming Aunt Gwen. I know you are still in mourning for Uncle.”

“I would never want to miss this. You are just like one of my own. I had to see you wed.” Gwen said.            

Anna and Michael walked to Anna’s chambers arm in arm after the party with Merlin and Morgana following them. They get to the door and Anna turned to her parents and smiled.

“I think we can manage from here.” Anna said. 

“If you need anything, just call out to us.” Merlin glared at Michael and gave Anna a kiss on her cheek.

“Have a good night, my daughter.” Morgana said. She hugged Anna and kissed her cheek. She gave Michael a hug too.

“Morgana, she is not going to leave us. You will see her in the morning.” Merlin said. “She has to do rounds with me tomorrow. Let’s go.”

Morgana nodded but she was starting to tear up as Merlin took her hand and led her away.

Michael opened the door and they went inside. The curtains between the rooms were closed.

“Why don’t I wait here while you change?” Michael said.

“Michael will you help me with my laces? I told Jill she didn’t have to attend me tonight.” Anna said. “Jill has been staying with Ygraine at night because she is having nightmares.”

“You will need a handmaiden of your own. We will see to that in the next few days.” Michael loosened the laces on the light green gown she was wearing. “We should look for our own place as well. I don’t want to impose on the King.”

“Thank you.” Anna held onto the bodice of the gown as she went behind the curtain to change. “I would worry about it. Amhar will let us stay here for as long as we like. We are his family.”

“We don’t have to decide anything tonight.” Michael said. He looked around the room wondering why he had never noticed how feminine it was before.

Anna came back around the curtains in her nightdress and wrapped in a light blue dressing gown. “There is a screen in the corner you can change behind. The servants must have brought some of your things. They are on the table next to the cupboard.”

“Thanks.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek as he walked past her. He found his things and changed. “Anna, are you coming to bed? It’s getting late.”

Anna came around the curtain shyly. She was surprised to find him in a loose tunic and breeches. “I thought you were going to be…. Naked.”

“Do you want me to be?” Michael looked surprised even though it was their wedding night he didn’t want to force the issue of having relations. 

Anna shook her head. “I know it’s our wedding night but I’m not ready to….”

Michael nodded. He got into bed and held the covers up for her to get in. “Come then and we will keep the baby warm.”

Anna took off her dressing gown and got in bed beside him. He pulled her close and covered her up. She snuggled against his shoulder.

“That is silly you know. The baby is inside me. It can’t get chilled.” Anna giggled.

“Then I will keep you both warm.” Michael smiled. “I warn you I snore.”

“Most men do.” Anna giggled.

“Go to sleep, Anna. You are safe with me.” Michael gave her a kiss on her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The next morning, Anna woke with a start. She looked at Michael snoring beside her and took a deep breath to calm herself. She gingerly tried to get out of bed but his arm was around her. She had no choice but to wake him up. She shook him gently.

“Michael?” Anna whispered.

He opened one eye and looked at her. “Is something wrong?”

“It’s morning. I need to get to work.” Anna said. “Da is expecting me to do rounds today.”

“I will have to get used to the early hours of a physician. Get dressed and I will see about some food.” He let go of her and rolled out the other side of the bed. He rubbed his hair and looked at her. “What do you want to eat?”

“Just porridge and maybe some fruit. It comes back up anyway.” Anna said as she pulled a dress from the cupboard.

“That is because you may be trying to feed a boy a girl’s breakfast.” Michael made a face as he thought of porridge and fruit for breakfast.

“All women get sick. It’s normal. I don’t think it has anything to do with what I eat.” Anna said as she walked behind the screen. “It should be over soon then I will eat constantly.”

“I’ll have the maid add sausages and cheese to the tray. You look beautiful in the morning, by the way.” Michael grinned.

Anna blushed behind the screen. She smoothed her hand over her belly and smiled. “Your Da is a charmer little one.”

Michael stuck his head out the door and spotted Jill as she was coming up the corridor to Ygraine’s chambers. He told her what they wanted for breakfast. He went back to the bedchamber to find Anna still behind the screen dressing.

“I’m going to walk you to work after we eat. I have patrol this afternoon so I won’t see you until supper.” Michael told her.

“Mum and Da want us to dine with them tonight.” Anna said. “Mum is still worried, I think.”  

“Sounds fine.” Michael wasn’t exactly happy at being stared down by his new in laws but if it made Anna happy he would do it.

Michael found a fresh tunic and breeches. He sat on the bed and waited until she came out from behind the screen.

Anna came out in a plain blue dress that she wore for working in the infirmary. “I’m done. You can change now.”     

Michael nodded and went behind the screen to change.

Jill came in with the breakfast tray. “Will you need anything else, My Lady?”

Anna looked at the tray. “No. That’s fine. Thanks Jill.”

Michael came from behind the screen and back into the main room. “Jill, do you know anyone that is looking for a position. My wife will need a maid of her own now that she is married.”

“I have a cousin. She has been looking for work.” Jill said.

“Tell her to come tomorrow at …” Michael looked at Anna.

“Mid-day to the infirmary. I will talk to her there.” Anna said.

“Yes My Lady.” Jill curtsied and left the room.

Anna picked up a piece of cheese and took a bite. “I am suddenly very hungry.”

Michael smiled. “See, it is a boy. We should eat.”

Anna giggled. “Silly.”

They both sat down to eat and when they were done they walked to the infirmary hand in hand.

They went inside and found Merlin and Morgana waiting.

Merlin glared at his son in law before giving his daughter a nod. He went back to the potion he was mixing. Morgana just sat there looking worried.

“I will see you later.” Michael gave Anna a kiss. He smiled at his in laws. “Good morning, Lady Emrys, Lord Emrys. Oh and thank you for the supper invitation. We will be pleased to attend.”

“See you later.” Anna said as she practically shoved him out the door.

When Michael was gone, Morgana rushed up to hug her.

“Did he hurt you?” Morgana said. “Are you all right?”

“No, he didn’t hurt me. He was very sweet and kind to me. He said he would wait until I was ready. He is getting me my own maid too.” Anna said. “He will be good to me so don’t worry over it anymore.”

“I’m your mother. I will always worry.” Morgana said.

Merlin looked at Anna. “Those rounds are waiting. Get your bag ready and get started.”

“Yes Da.” Anna said. She put her bag on the table and filled it with extra supplies for rounds. She left as soon as she was ready.

“I don’t understand. He didn’t demand his rights?” Morgana said.

“He knows it will frighten her. He loves her.” Merlin said as he mixed a potion. “He is willing to let her take her time. Most men wouldn’t do that. She is blessed with a good husband.”

“Merlin, I hope you’re right.” Morgana turned to him.        

X

  


Beatrice knocked on the door to the King’s Study. The last time she had been in that room, she and Amhar were seeking permission to get married. Now the wedding was a week away and there were some things she had to tell her husband to be.

“Enter!” Amhar called out from the other side of the door.

Beatrice went inside and found him sitting in one of the chairs by the hearth reading.

“Is there something the matter with the desk?” Beatrice asked.

“No, I just don’t feel like the King yet. I’m sure I will someday.” Amhar sighed and put down the papers. He looked up at Beatrice and smiled. “What is this pleasant interruption about?”

“I need to show you something.” Beatrice pulled her father’s letter out of her pocket. “This is from my father.”

“Are you sure you want me to read it?” Amhar took it hesitantly.

“Yes. Then we need to talk about what it says.” Beatrice said. She sat in the chair opposite him.

Amhar frowned and read the letter. He looked at it with a scowl then looked up at Beatrice. “You have magick!”

“From what the letter says I have magick from the same spell that gave you yours. I wonder what that will mean for our children.” Beatrice said.

“Bea, this letter said that your mother couldn’t conceive. You need to have my Uncle examine you to find out if you have the same condition.” Amhar said

“I never even thought about that. I was so focused on the magick that I didn’t even consider that I may not be able to conceive.” Beatrice bit her lip with worry.

“It really doesn’t matter but we should be aware.” Amhar leaned forward and took her hand. “I won’t love you any less.”

“If we have no children, who will be the next King?” Beatrice asked.

“Don’t worry. There will be another Pendragon King. It will not matter if we have children or not. There are plenty of Pendragons to be had. We can make the proper arrangements for succession when we find out. Devon has always been in line and I will add Anna’s child if it is a boy. I have already taken Duran off. He would never be able to handle it.

“I can’t help but worry. Amhar, does your mother know about Duran?” Beatrice asked.

“Yes, I told her before the coronation.” Amhar said. “She wasn’t pleased but she accepted my decision. Now about the other thing. You have magick. Have you stopped taking the inhibitor yet?”

“As soon as I found out about it, I stopped taking it. My maid tried to insist that it was necessary medicine. It was what my father told her.” Beatrice said. “Amhar, I haven’t tried to do anything yet. I’m a little frightened.”

“I will help you. You just need to start with the small things then work your way up to spells and incantations. Proper study of magick was part of my education. Devon and I had a Druid as a tutor. Uncle Merlin taught us as well.”

“What if I turn someone into a toad by mistake?” Beatrice laughed.

“I don’t think that would happen but just don’t think of anything like that when you are angry.” Amhar warned her. “That is how Ygraine turned some poor Knight into a donkey last summer.”

Beatrice burst out laughing. “I will have to be careful then. There are several knights I would turn into donkeys.”

“I think I know who and I agree.” Amhar laughed. “Did you know Ygraine turned down Haney when he asked to court her? He told me yesterday on the training field. My sister is far too picky. I shall just have to remind her that I didn’t make a promise to mother not to arrange a marriage for her. Maybe she will stop being so picky if she thinks I will give her to some ugly Prince as part of a treaty.”

“Amhar, that is mean!” Beatrice giggled.

“Haney is a nice man and a good Knight. It’s not like she is going to meet some charming Prince to sweep her off her feet.” Amhar said. “At least none around here that she isn’t related to.”

“She will see to her own happiness in time.” Beatrice said. “I need to get to the seamstress. I have fittings for gowns. I think I will follow your mother’s example and wear plain dresses for day and save the gowns for Court and Feast. It seems so much more practical. That way I will need fewer formal gowns.”

“I think that is an excellent idea.” Amhar grabbed her by the hand and pulled her over to his lap making her giggle again. He played with one of her ginger curls. “Don’t forget the nightdresses.”

“Oh those are done. I must go.” Beatrice gave him a kiss and he helped her up.

“These things won’t read themselves, I suppose.” Amhar picked up the stack of papers and frowned.

“No they will not!” Beatrice said over her shoulder as she left the room.

Amhar smiled. He was going to enjoy being married to her. He grinned as he turned his attention to his work.


	20. Chapter 18 A Royal Wedding

**Chapter 18 A Royal Wedding**

If the coronation was a large affair for Camelot then the Royal wedding was huge. As far as the lower town, there were decorations everywhere and festivities had been planned for the day. Their King was the grandson of a blacksmith. They thought of him as one of their own. It made the celebration personal to them.

Sir Leon had trunks placed in storage when he left for Alined’s lands years ago. They had been brought to Lady Beatrice when he died. She found the keys in her father’s things to open them. One of the trunks was full of her mother’s dresses. She found one that she liked and had it altered to wear for her wedding. It gave her a way to have her mother with her on the day. She also found her mother’s jewelry and some hair combs. It surprised her that her father had kept all of these things stored away. For something of her father she wore his cloak pin with his family crest on the sash at waist of her dress.

Gwen knocked on Lady Beatrice’s door on the morning of the wedding. She wanted to make sure her soon to be daughter in law had all she needed for the day.

“Come in.” Beatrice called out.

Gwen came in and looked around. “Beatrice, where is your maid? She should be at the door to make sure Amhar doesn’t sneak a peek at you.”

“I have to get another one. I started using my magick and she quit. She said she wouldn’t work for me anymore if I used magick.” Beatrice said.

“I see. Maybe its best. You wouldn’t want your childhood handmaiden treating you like you are five years of age when you are a Queen.” Gwen said. “I never had a maid until right before I was married. Lily has been with me ever since.”

“Is she going to Lothian with you?” Beatrice asked.

“Yes. She sent her husband and children ahead to find a house. Her husband worked in the stables. Elyan said he wouldn’t have a problem finding work.” Gwen said. “There was a time I thought she would marry a Knight but it didn’t work out. She is quiet happy now.”

“So you will be staying in Lothian then. I mean, if your maid’s family is moving there, that is what it sounds like.” Beatrice said. “Does Amhar know you plan to stay longer than a visit?”

“I told him. I think Duran and I need a change. I have lived here all my life. Camelot holds so many memories for me but it’s time to make new ones.” Gwen said. “I have brought you something.”

“What is it?” Beatrice asked. She saw the box in Gwen’s hands.

Gwen placed a wooden box on the dressing table. “This belonged to Arthur’s mother. I thought you should have it now that you are going to be Queen.”

Beatrice opened the box and inside there was a gold circlet with a row of small red stones. “It’s beautiful!”

“I hope you will wear it often.” Gwen said.

“I will. Thank you.” Beatrice closed the box. 

Gwen went to the bed and looked at the dress. “This was your mother’s I remember it. I believe it was one of her favorites. You changed it some but I still recognize it.”

“It was in a trunk that Father stored away.” Beatrice said. “I was surprised that he kept her things.”

“I remember when she died your aunt cleared out your mother’s things before he had returned from battle. He may have not known they still existed.” Gwen said. “He was so distraught I don’t think that he even noticed. You became his priority after that.”

“I miss him.” Beatrice said. “He should be walking me down the aisle. I don’t know why he had to go to battle. He was older than most of the others. The King would have let him out of it, wouldn’t he?”

“Yes. If he had asked, Arthur would have let him stay. Your father trained Arthur when he was younger. He taught Devon and Amhar to ride.” Gwen turned to her. “Beatrice, he was a warrior and they are never content to let someone else do the fighting. Arthur was the same way. He could have sent troops and stayed here but he chose to fight as did your father. Now we must learn to live with their choice as we mourn their deaths.”

“You are right.” Beatrice wiped a tear from her face.

“Do you need anything?” Gwen asked. “I can get Lily to fetch it for you.”

“No, but would you stay? You are like a mother to me already.” Beatrice said. “If I can’t have my own mother, I would like for you to be here.”

“I would be honored. Shall I help you with your hair?” Gwen said.

“Please. I can’t get it to do what I want for some reason.” Beatrice said. “It just won’t behave.”

Gwen smiled. She went to help Beatrice pile her ginger curls on her head. “Did you have any more questions about your duties as Queen or as a wife?”

“No. You have answered them all.” Beatrice smiled back at Gwen in the mirror. “You have been more help than my aunt when it comes to my duties as a wife.”

“She is just following the traditions of Noblewomen. ‘Submit and it will be over quickly.’ They don’t realize that is why their husbands seek out the serving girls.” Gwen frowned.

“Or marry one?” Beatrice said.

“Arthur would have never been happy with a Noblewoman.” Gwen said. “That is why you must be a wife and not a Lady of the Court with him. You love each other. It will come naturally to you both.”

“I hope so.” Beatrice said. “I have to admit I am nervous.” 

“Everything will be fine. You will see.” Gwen said.

X

  


In Amhar’s chambers, he was getting ready with the help of his uncle. Elyan was helping him with his armor.

“Do you have any question Amhar? You know about tonight?” Elyan asked as he tightened the last strap.

“No. Father explained all that to me when I first started to court Bea. He and Mother saw this day coming before we did.” Amhar pulled on his cloak.

“It was the look on your face.” Elyan laughed. “Arthur had the same besotted look every time he looked at your mother. It was a wonder that Uther never noticed.”

“Was my grandfather, the King, as bad as they say? Would he really have killed my mother if he found out about them?” Amhar asked.

“He would have had her burned at the stake and took pleasure in it. He was insane for years before your parents met. Arthur thought that the loss of your grandmother made him that way.” Elyan said.

“That must be why Father was panicking when Mother gave birth to Duran. He was afraid to lose her.” Amhar said.

“He was panicked at all three births. Your mother was his heart.” Elyan said as he pushed Amhar’s hands away and fixed the clasp of his cloak.        

“Bea is my heart so I think I understand. How is it that you never married?” Amhar looked curiously at his uncle.

“I was in love once a long time ago.” Elyan said. “She died in a raid on her village. It wasn’t far from the citadel at Lothian but when the Knights arrived it was too late to save anyone.”

“Was she the reason you took on the Lothian territories?” Amhar asked. “I always thought it strange you would go there when you had your pick of posts.”

“Yes. She was still alive then and she had just went back to live with her family. Your father offered me North Wales first but when I asked for Lothian he was happy to let me have it.” Elyan said. “There. That is done.”

Amhar nodded. “I have two posts vacant now. I would like some advice on who to put there.”

“I’ll talk to you about it before we leave.” Elyan said. “Today is a day to celebrate not deal with matters of state.”

“I know that Mother and Duran are going back to Lothian with you. You will take good care of them, won’t you?”

“I give you my word.” Elyan said. “Your father wrote to me before the battle. He asked me to take care of your mother if anything should happen. I gave him my word, too.”

“Thank you.” Amhar said. “That means a lot to me.”

The bells started to peal in the tower.

“Time to get you married!” Elyan slapped him on the back.

“Yes. Yes it is.” Amhar grinned as he put his ceremonial sword in the sheath at his hip.         

Elyan and Amhar walked to the throne room where the wedding was being held. Devon and Michael met them in the anteroom.

“Good to see you show up.” Devon joked. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Amhar said a very nervous look on his face.

“Don’t worry. It will be over before you know it.” Michael said.

“I wonder if she pinches like your mother.” Elyan said as he grinned behind Amhar’s back at Devon and Michael.

“She will probably just turn him into an ass. It should make for great entertainment at feasts.” Devon smirked.

Amhar turned around and glared at them. “That is not amusing.”

“We thought it was.” Devon laughed.

The trumpets sounded and the doors opened. Amhar came in to the Throne Room and went up to stand on the stairs of the dais. He nodded to Caleb who was preforming the handfasting ritual.

Caleb was honored when Amhar asked him to perform the wedding. He had thought that one of the clerics would do it. Amhar explained that he was still a follower of the old religion and even though there were clerics at Court, they were not the sole authority on spiritual matters. That seemed to satisfy Caleb enough to agree to officiate.

Devon took his place at the bottom of the steps. He was one of the official witnesses.

Sir Michael came to stand with him. He was another one of the witnesses.

The door opened again and Ygraine and Anna came up the aisle followed by Gwen. Ygraine and Anna took up their positions on the opposite side from Devon and Michael. They were also official witnesses.    

The door closed and then the trumpets sounded again as the doors opened. Lady Beatrice came up the aisle. Her face was covered with a lace veil.

Amhar grinned as she came to the bottom of the steps. He stepped down and helped her up. He lifted her veil and she smiled at him.

“Lords and Ladies of Camelot, we have gathered here today to bind these two people in marriage.” Caleb started when they were all in position.

“Beatrice, daughter of Leon, is it your intention to become one with this man.”

“It is.” Beatrice said.

“Amhar Pendragon, son of Arthur, is it your intention to become one with this woman.”

“It is.” Amhar said with a grin.

“Is there anyone who wishes to speak against this union?”

The room was silent. Everyone seemed to look on expectantly for Caleb to continue.

“The bride shall pledge herself to the groom.”

“I, Lady Beatrice, daughter of Sir Leon of Camelot, do pledge my life and my spirit to this man.” Beatrice said the words clearly and without hesitation.

Caleb nodded. “The groom shall pledge himself to his bride.”

“I, Amhar Pendragon, King of Camelot and Albion and son of Arthur, do pledge my life and my spirit to this woman.”

Caleb took a silver chalice from the servant that approached. He held it up above their heads.

“Share this cup as a blessing from the ancient ones.”

Caleb passed the silver chalice to Beatrice she took a sip and passed it on to Amhar. Amhar took a sip and passed back to Caleb. The chalice was handed back to the servant and Caleb was given twisted cords of red and gold.

“As you have now spoken your intentions and made your pledges. I bind you together as husband and wife.” Caleb ties their hands with the red and gold twisted cords. “Seal your bond with a kiss.”

Amhar leaned over and kissed Beatrice and the applause filled the room.

Caleb removed the cords and the newly married couple faced the crowd, hand in hand.

“Let the celebrations begin!” Amhar said as he held Beatrice’s hand high.

Amhar offered his new wife his arm and they walked down the aisle together.

Devon offered Ygraine his arm and they followed the newly married couple.

Michael held out his arm for Anna and whispered as he took it. “I am so glad we didn’t have a big wedding.”

“Don’t let Mum hear you say that. She wanted the wedding she never got with Da. She was with child with me when they were married.”

“Devon is…?” Michael was confused.

“He was conceived before she married King Uriens. It was an arranged marriage. She and Da made me when she was visiting Camelot after she was married.” Anna told him.

“Your parents were either crazy or brave.” Michael said.

“They are a little of both.” Anna grinned. “They were young and in love in love.”    


	21. Chapter 19 A New Beginning

**Chapter 19 A New Beginning**

The feast was a full of toasts and chants of long life for the King and Queen. As the evening waned, Gwen and Morgana went to get the bride and along with Ygraine and Anna help her prepare for the wedding night. 

After helping her change and brushing out her hair. The women watched as Beatrice wrapped one of Amhar’s red cloaks around her.

“Is that a new tradition starting?” Gwen said.

“I don’t know.” Beatrice said. “I thought it would fun.”

“Then you should do it.” Morgana said. “Fun is very important in the bed chamber.”

Anna laughed. “It also helps to be a sound sleeper. Men snore.”

Gwen and Morgana laughed.

“I don’t understand.” Ygraine said.

“Oh, you will someday. Gwen said as she put her arm around her daughter. “Beatrice, are you going to have separate chambers?”

“No. We discussed it and we want to share like you and his father did.” Beatrice said.

“He will need to keep a bedroll handy when you put him on the floor. Arthur was on the floor often.” Gwen said. She started to tear up. “It all seems so silly now.”

“He deserved every night and more.” Morgana said. “At least you let him stay in the room. I send Merlin to the stables. Anna, where will you put Michael?”

“I haven’t decided.” Anna laughed. “He hasn’t annoyed me yet. There is a bed roll stashed under the bed if he needs it.”

“I think I shall see to that tomorrow.” Beatrice said. “I’m ready. We should go.”

Morgana went to the door and looked out. She saw Michael and Devon standing there. “Is he ready?”

“Yes Mum.” Devon said. “Is she ready?”

“Yes.” Morgana opened the door and stepped out

Gwen came out next. Beatrice came out followed by Anna and Ygraine.

Anna looked over at the bench in the corridor and saw a bed roll under it with pillows. She started to laugh. She pointed to the bedroll. “Who is that for?”

“It’s for you.” Michael said. “So you can be comfortable while you are resting. Devon and I will stay awake and keep watch but you and Ygraine can sleep if you wish.”

Morgana smiled at her son in law. “That was very thoughtful of you. She does need her rest.”

Michael nodded.

Devon knocked on the door.

Amhar opened it almost immediately. He grinned when he saw Beatrice in his cloak. “Come in.”

“We will leave now.” Gwen said. She gave Amhar a hug then hugged Beatrice. She whispered in her ear. “Good luck!”

Morgana waved as she started to leave but turned around. “Devon, do you know the spell?”

“Yes Mum. I know the spell. I already put it on the other doors. Go on both of you, so I can put it up.” Devon said. Morgana and Gwen left the corridor. Devon closed the door on that end. “Clúse geat æt ǽghwilc gehata pleoh”

Everyone filed into Amhar’s chambers. Devon smiled. “I present to you your wife, the Queen. We will witness from the corridor.” He grinned at Amhar. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

“Very amusing. I can’t wait until you get married. I will get to tease you then.” Amhar said. “Oh and so you know. You will have to have witnesses for your wedding night. You are in the line succession.”

Devon groaned. “Let’s go.”

The four witnesses filed out and Devon shut the door behind them. Ygraine and Anna sat on the bench. Michael sat on the floor. Devon looked at the door and frowned.

“I wonder how long it will take.” Devon said.

“You can’t go anywhere until morning so why does it matter.” Anna said.

“How long did it take Michael to do his duty?” Devon grinned at his sister.

“He did his duty as soon as the door shut and he did it until morning.” Anna stuck her tongue out at Devon.

Ygraine cleared her throat. “Do you mind? I really don’t want to know all that. This has me ill at ease enough.”

“Shouldn’t we be listening for something?” Michael said. He was blushing from the comment that Anna made. 

“Yes we should.” Anna shifted on the bench. Her back was aching from standing so much that day. 

“I’ll put the bedroll down and you can get some rest.” Michael pulled it out from under the bench along with three pillows.

Anna picked up a pillow and handed it to Ygraine. “Here is a pillow. It will be a long night.”

“Thanks.” Ygraine said.

Devon took a pair of dice out of his pocket. “Entertainment for the evening.”

Michael grinned. “I’m in but let me get my wife comfortable first.”

“That is so sweet, isn’t it Devon?” Anna smirked.

“Wait until he sees you angry then he will want to sleep in the stables like Da.” Devon said. “He may have been brave enough to face Da but when he sees you angry, he will run like a girl.” 

“I fought the Saxons. She can’t be worse than that.” Michael said.

Devon frowned. “Not many things are as frightening as a Saxon but Anna can be pretty close.”

Anna threw a pillow at her brother’s head. “Be nice or I will make you a girl.”

Michael chuckled.           

As soon as the door closed Amhar looked at Beatrice and grinned. “Why are you wearing my cloak?”

“I thought that the Queen should wear the colors of the Kingdom when being presented to the King the first time. Besides I didn’t want Devon or Michael to see me in my nightdress. No man should see me like this but you.” Beatrice dropped the cloak and stood there in her nightdress. The thin material flowed over her as she walked up to him.

“Wine?” Amhar said as he grabbed a goblet. His mouth was suddenly very dry.

Beatrice took the goblet out of his hand. She put her arms around his neck pulling him down to her. “We had enough wine.”

“Yes, I believe we have.” Amhar kissed her. He slid his hands around her waist then down to her hips. The warmth of her skin through the thin material was intoxicating. He could feel a tightening in his breeches.

Beatrice moaned softly as she whispered. “Kiss me again.”

Amhar kissed her, letting his passion take over. He parted her lips with his tongue and lifted her off the floor.

Beatrice wrapped her legs around his hips as he carried her to bed. She could feel his hardness and it was making her want him.

They fell on the bed. Amhar stripped off his shirt and went to kiss her again. He pushed up her nightdress to expose her thighs. He caressed her hips as his tongue explored her mouth.

Beatrice pushed him back and got on her knees. She started to pull the nightdress over her head and Amhar helped her and threw it on the floor. He covered her neck and breasts with kisses as she worked at the laces of his breeches. She pushed them down and Amhar took them the rest of the way off.

Beatrice pushed the covers aside and pulled him down on top of her.

“Bea, you surprise me.” Amhar whispered. His voice was husky with lust.

“I surprise myself. I love you so much. I just want to show you.” Beatrice ran her hands over his chest and up his back. 

Amhar’s hands parted her thighs as he positioned himself to take her. “I love you, too.”

Beatrice gasped as he entered her. She knew it was going to hurt but she didn’t expect it to be that painful.

“Sorry Bea, I wasn’t thinking.” Amhar said.

Bea slid her hands to his buttocks and pulled him deeper. “Show me you love me.”

Amhar moved slowly at first then as Beatrice started to move with him, he picked up the pace. Her response was making it difficult for him to control his passion for her.

Beatrice was surprised that the pain did not last long and she felt her body respond to him. Soon waves of intense pleasure washed over her. She started to cry out each time he pushed deep inside her. She could feel the sensations building until she felt like she was going to explode.

Amhar felt her body tense and quickened the pace again.

She cried out his name as she came. Amhar released his control and came deep inside her. He fell against her breast, panting and spent.

“That was very odd but wonderful at the same time.” Beatrice said as she stroked his hair.

“You were wonderful.” Amhar said.

“Do we really get to do this anytime we want?” Beatrice asked.

Amhar looked up at her and laughed. “Yes we do.”

“I think I am going to really enjoy being your wife.” Beatrice smiled at him as she caressed his cheek.

“I already enjoy being your husband.” Amhar kissed her palm and laid his head back on her naked body.

They giggled.      

X

  


The next morning, Devon gently woke up Ygraine as Michael woke up Anna. They needed to perform the other duties of the official witnesses. They needed to collect the wedding night bed sheet.

“It’s morning already?” Anna asked as she stretched. “I feel like l just fell asleep.”

“Men aren’t the only ones that snore.” Ygraine said as she yawned. “Anna, you were loud.”

“The baby is a boy.” Anna shrugged. “He made me snore.”

Michael laughed. “I don’t think that is how that works.” 

Devon laughed. “You and Ygraine need to get the sheets. So get up. I need to get some sleep.”

“Breakfast is what I want.” Michael said. “Then maybe some sleep.”

Michael helped Anna up and she went to knock on the door.

Amhar came to the door dressed and bleary eyed. “Come in. We are awake.”

When they entered, Beatrice was sitting at the table dressed in her nightdress.

“Good morning.” Beatrice said to them.

“Good morning.” Anna said. “We are just here to get the sheet. Then we will leave you alone.”

Anna and Ygraine went to the bed and looked at the sheets. Anna nodded as she started to pull off the blood stained sheet.

Ygraine winced when she thought how painful that must have been.

Anna looked at her and whispered. “It’s not that much. Help me fold it.”

They folded the sheet and Anna took it with her when they left.  

Amhar closed the door behind them. “We are officially married now. Your coronation is this afternoon.”

Beatrice smiled. “We have time this morning to ourselves. We should make use of it.”

“What shall we do?” Amhar said as he walked over to where she was sitting and scooped her up in his arms causing her to squeal.    

X

  


Later that afternoon, the Throne Room filled again for the coronation of the Queen. The family stood to one side to the aisle as Beatrice walked in wearing a gold gown with red embroidery and a long train. Amhar stood at the top of the stairs smiling as she approached.

Beatrice knelt down on a pillow on the steps of the dais.

Amhar looked around and said. “With the power invested in me as King of Camelot and Albion, I crown you, Beatrice Pendragon Queen of Camelot and Albion.”

He took the crown off the pillow a servant was holding and placed it on her head. He offered her his hand and helped her rise and up the steps to stand beside him.

The crowd started to chant ‘Long Live the Queen’. They walked back to the two thrones and sat down. Amhar never let go of her hand.

Gwen started to cry she remembered her coronation and how proud Arthur was to make her his queen.

Morgana saw her tears and put her arm around her. She could feel Gwen’s sadness. She wished she could do more for her than just give her comfort.  

X

  


Two days after the wedding and the coronation of the new Queen, the Knights from Lothian were already on horseback and waiting for Sir Elyan to appear.

Gwen walked out of the palace dressed in breeches, a tunic and a riding cloak. She went down the steps to where Amhar and Beatrice were standing.

Amhar held the reins of Gwen’s horse.

“I wish I could talk you into staying.” Amhar said as he hugged his mother. “But I know you will be back.”

“Soon I hope. Take care of your sister.” Gwen patted his cheek. “It will be fine. I need to spend time with my brother. Duran needs to come with me. Maybe taking training with Elyan will help him and he will surprise us all.”

“That would truly be a surprise.” Amhar chuckled.

“Come give me a hug, my daughter.” Gwen held her arms open to Beatrice.

Beatrice hugged Gwen tightly. Beatrice whispered. “Thank you for everything.”

The two women parted teary eyed. 

Amhar cleared his throat. “Mother, I expect a letter every month telling me all about what you are doing in Lothian.”

“I promise to send one. I shall expect one from you both every month as well.” Gwen went to mount her horse and Amhar helped her up.

Amhar handed his mother the reins. He looked around. “Where is Duran? I thought he was already out here.”

“Here I am!” Duran said as he ran down the steps to his horse. “I had to go back. I forgot something.”

“What was it that you had forgotten?” Gwen asked.

“I forgot the dagger that father gave me. I put it on the table and didn’t pick it up when I left.” Duran said. “Amhar, I will do training in Lothian. I promised Father. Remember?”

“Yes, I believe you did.” Amhar smiled. “Don’t forget the promise about the tutor as well.”

Duran made a face and nodded. “I know.”

Elyan came out of the palace. “All ready to go I see. Sire, with your permission?”

“Of course, Uncle.” Amhar hugged him. He whispered in his uncle’s ear. “Please take care of them.”

Elyan gave him a squeeze and whispered back. “I promise to take care of them.”

Elyan went to his horse and mounted. “Let’s go. It’s a long trip.” Elyan waved one last time and turned his horse to the gates. He led the group of Knights and others out on to the road to Lothian.

Amhar and Beatrice watched as the last rider, the Queen’s handmaiden Lily, went through the gates.

“There she goes.” Amhar sighed.

“She is with family. She will be fine.” Beatrice said.

“I know. She is my mother. I can’t help but worry over her.” Amhar took his Queen’s hand. “Come. We have duties.”

“Grain reports and household ledgers? Can’t we go on a ride instead? We are the King and Queen, who will they complain to when the work isn’t done?” Beatrice looked at him mischievously.

Amhar laughed. “We will go for a ride after the midday meal. Until then we must take care of the grain reports and the household ledgers.”

“I shall wait impatiently until then.” Beatrice said with a smile.

They walked hand and hand inside to take care of their duties for the day.

X

  


Amhar and Beatrice took their horses up the narrow path to the ridge overlooking Camelot. Amhar dismounted and helped Beatrice off her horse. They stood and looked out over the kingdom.

“It’s so beautiful.” Beatrice said.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Amhar grinned.

Beatrice held out her hand to him and he took it.

“You once asked me if I was afraid to be King and I said sometimes I was afraid. Now that I am King, it’s very different. I am more afraid than ever.” Amhar admitted. “I serve them and I am responsible for them. It feels a little overwhelming. At least, I don’t have to do it alone. I have you by my side to help. It makes it easier.”

“I hope that I do make it easier for you. I feel overwhelmed too.” Beatrice said. “They loved your mother. She was special to them because she was one of them. It’s so hard to fill her shoes.”

“They will love you, in time.” Amhar said. “I never realized what it meant to be King until now. I hope I don’t make too many horrible mistakes but if I do I hope that I learn from them.”

“We are both still learning but I think that was what made your father wise. He wasn’t afraid to learn from his mistakes. He listened and respected the people. That is what we must do.”

“I agree.” Amhar said. “We may be King and Queen but it is up to us to be great.”

The new King and Queen of Albion watched as the golden sunset washed over their kingdom. It was a new beginning for Albion in a time of magick. 


	22. In A Time Of Magick Spells

** SPELLS IN “IN A TIME OF MAGICK” **

** Spells from Merlin Scripts **   
Starting a fire   
Baerne   
Meaning Burn

Moving the boat foward   
Astyre!   
meaning = Move forward.

Creating a light   
Léoht!   
Meaning Light

Putting someone to sleep   
Swefe nu!   
Send to sleep Behold! 

** From <http://www.oldenglishtranslator.co.uk/index.htm> **   
Putting out the fire   
æppuldretún ciele æsc    
make cold ash 

Protecting the tent   
Geheordung þæt búrgeteld   
Guard this tent     
Tólýsnes þæt búrgeteld   
Release this tent 

** From <http://home.comcast.net/~modean52/oeme_dictionaries.htm> (no longer exists) **   
Barrier spell-   
Clúse geat æt ǽghwilc gehata pleoh    
Translation Bar the door from all who may harm   
Onlúce clúse    
Translation Release this barrier

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In a Time of Magick Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/951307) by [Zephre (zephrene)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephrene/pseuds/Zephre)




End file.
